Watch me fall
by RenSweets
Summary: A tragic change in events leaves Hinata struggling to deal with his new place in life. With the help of his team and Sempi will the sunshine boy be able to cope with his new life? When a harsher reality sets in can he keep his head above the crashing waves or will the people that care about him watch him fall? Warning! Physical/sexual abuse Male on male pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers before you scroll down to see the story please note this is my first time ever not only sharing my story with anyone but writing a fanfiction as well. I'm nervous and also quite scared about what you may think. I'll add more chapters if you like the story. And of course I do not own Haikyu!**

 **Please bare with me when it comes to possible slow updates or a slowly progressing story plot. I want to ease into it seeing as it is my first. Time!**

It had all started with a game against Nekoma. Hinata was more then excited his energy was practically bubbling over. He found it hard to to stand on the sideline waiting to start. It wasn't just because he was going to get to play against Kenma again but both his parents and sister were finally going to get to come see one of his matches. This had never happened before his parents had busy schedules. His mother busy with her job as a real estate agent and raising his little sister that she hardly had any free time to come watch him play.

It was no different with his father his schedule was more hectic than his mothers. Being a pilot Hinata hardly got to see his dad and when he was home he spent a good amount of time helping his twin brother Aki build his new home. Hinata didn't mind though he understood why his parents were so busy and he wouldn't complain anytime they apologized about not being able to come see him play. But tonight was a whole different story his parents both had time off and were headed this way now to see Hinata in his zone.

He couldn't wait to let his parents see his and Kageyama's insane quick's that left his opponents gaping at what had happened. He knew Nekoma's reaction wouldn't be as shocked as other teams they had never played but the crowed would get a good kick out it. Hinata bounced in place trying to contain himself. His bright orange hair fell into his eyes as his stomach gave a nervous flip. Hinata frowned holding his stomach. This was no time for his belly to be acting up. He didn't want to have to make a mad dash to the bathroom seconds before they were to stand of the court and face the opponents.

The whistle blow as Neko got done with their drills walking to the net both teams bowed yelling to have a good game. Hinata took his place wondering if his parents were watching but to caught up in the start of the game to check the stands to see if he could spot them. Hinata didn't know how long they had been playing when the whistle blow, both teams stopped confused as to why there was a sudden stop in the game.

Hinata's name being called made him jump in place. He frowned to himself. Had he done something wrong? Had he made a mistake that upset Coach so much that he was going to pull him from the game. Hinata glanced nervously towards Kageyama hoping for some time of help from his partner but the damned raven hair boy only shrugged his shoulders his same annoyed expression still in place as it always was.

"Come here Hinata." Hinata's sweat dropped at the way Coach Ukai's voice sounded. He slowly shuffled his way towards the bench catching Suga's sad eyes that were trained on him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly his hands balling into his shirt with his nervousness.

Ukai smiled at the boy sadly it wasn't until Hinata finally got the nerve to look his Coach in the eye did he see the two police men standing just inches away from them tossing pity glances towards the boy with hair the color of the sun.

"Hinata those police men would like to have a word with you so why don't you walk out to the hallway and speak with them okay?"

The boy didn't like the sound of that he knew they were the Police and they wouldn't do anything to him but the thought of going out to the hallway alone with them scared him. He quickly glanced towards Suga who was still looking at the boy sadly. The rest of the team just looked confused as did everyone in the stands.

"Do I have to go with them? We are in the middle of a match." Hinata was nervous he didn't know what was happening.

"Shoya you need to speak to them right this instant. You don't have to do it in the hallway but you need to talk to them now." Hinata flinched at harshness of the blonde mans voice. He had never heard him sound like that before.

"How about I accompany you Hinata." The boys eyes brightened at the sound of Sensei Takeda's voice he nodded eagerly liking the sound of someone he trusted going with him. Takeda smiled sadly putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder guiding him towards the to cops waiting patiently on the sidelines.

"Hello Hinata Shoya I'm officer Sato and this is my partner Takahashi." Hinata took his time looking the men over both were tall and well built so much so that authority radiated off them in waves. Shoya took a step back suddenly feeling very small in front of those two men. A gentle hand on his back kept the boy from retreating farther back away from them.

"No need to look so anxious Hinata you're not in any trouble, but I am afraid to say we have some rather bad news to tell you if you would like to step outside with us for a few moments, Or better yet how about you accompany us to the police station so we can talk to you there more privately."

Hinata understood that Officer Sato was speaking he could see his lips moving could even make out what he was saying but there was suddenly a loud wailing in his ears. His eyes started watering for no reason what so ever. He was afraid, scared beyond belief at what they could possibly want to tell him. He didn't want to go with them he didn't want to hear what they had to say. The now panting boy took a few more steps backwards easily pushing Takeda's arm out of his way as he back pedaled.

"Hinata come here please they need to speak to you." He knew that soothing voice, knew Sensei was trying to calm him but he was to agitated to listen.

"I'm listening just tell me here I don't want to leave. I don't want to." The boy whispered shamefully to nervous to even look at the three men in front of him.

"It would be much better if we told you at the station." Officer Takahashi chimed in pulling the boys focus to him instead of his retreat. The man's voice sounded a bit on the annoyed side which though Hinata for a loop, weren't cops supposed to have a good bedside manner when it came to talking to people who weren't in trouble?

Hinata shook his head roughly his orange locks bounced in his eyes clouding his vision for a moment. Then it finally dawned on him the cops were here and wanting to speak to him. Suga's worried eyes and Ukai's sad smile. Hinata frantically looked into the crowd hunting for his parents. It wouldn't be hard to spot them with Natus same bright orange hair and his dad's darker shade of orange, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find them. If the cops were here and his parents had been here sitting in the stands surely they would have come down to see what was going on. Wide brown eyes swam with tears as they looked once more at the cops standing in front of him.

"Where are my parents?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata never thought his life would turn out this way. Never thought one night could have his world crashing down around him. He tried to smile it all away tired to stay his cheerful energetic self but sometimes he found that to be hard. He could fool most of his team but not Suga. The sliver haired boy seemed to see right through him. Always knew when their sunshine boy was trying to hard to force a smile.

It had been three months since the match against Nekoma. Hinata had been so excited before the game had been pumped up to play against Kenma and finally after being on Karasuno team for so long to have his parents and little sister watch him play. That never happened though. He never got to finish his game. His parents never got to see him play or watch him fly. They would never see him sore through the air slamming the ball down on the court past shocked opponents.

His exhilaration before the game morfed into horror as he was called off the court to speak to the cops. He thought he had done somthing wrong. Assumed he had done something and was bein pulled from the game. If only, god if only that had been the case.

Tears clouded Hinata's vision as he walked to practice he had to stop moving forward for he couldn't see what was in front of him. He didn't want to cry anymore. It had been three months already. He didn't want to be this Hinata anymore. He wanted to shine.

 _Suga was rushing to practise late_. Annoyed that he had to stay after class to do clean up when he had pratice. Why must his classmates be so dirty on the days it was his turn to clean the room. Suga quicked his steps practially running towards the gym a flash of firey orange caught his eye bringing Suga to a complete stop.

Suga turned his head towards the blazing orange frowning. His heart flinched at what he saw. There stood his sunshine, hands pressed against his face shoulders hunched over sobbing. The taller of the two quicly changed corse heading towards his little teammate.

"Hinata?" Suga's voice was low sweet even as he called the boys name.

Hinata flinched quickly whipping his face with his shirt looking up at his Sempi.

"Oh Suga Sempi, sorry i'm running late for practice." Hinata hiccuped fighting back more tears. A warm hand came down on Hinata's shaking shoulders calming him in seconds.

"Don't worry about that Hinata, I'm running late too." Suga frowned. "Would you like to talk?"

Suga didn't really need to know what was bothering the boy. He already knew everyone already knew, but everyone tip toed around the matter ignoring it. Being ignorat to the fact that his family had died, completely over looking the fact that Hinata needed someone to speak too. Needed someone to acknowledge the fact that he was having a heard time. The older boy knew why everyone simply avoided talking about the matter. They figured it would hurt him more to speak about it they smiled at the boy tried to keep him smiling and laughing but that didn't fix the fact that he was in pain. Just ignoring it wouldn't make his hurt go away.

"Sempi." Large amber eyes filled with tears once more staring up at Suga.

"I miss them Sempi!" Hinatas voice took on a overemotional pitch his hands fisted into his shirt as he seemed to collaptes in on himself. Suga moved without hesitation folding the boy into his arms pressing him into his chest. Small hands dug into his back as Hinata tried to melt into Suga's chest. Suga laid his cheek on top of the boys head one hand rested on the back of his small neck the other pressed against his shuddering back.

"I know Hinata. I know you miss them, but you are with your uncle now aren't you?" Suga rubbed soothing circles on Hinatas back hoping to calm him.

"He's always at work. I've only seen him four times since I moved in three months ago, but when i see him he looks excatly like my dad that it hurts to look at him."

Suga's frowned grow more pronounced. He hand't realiazed Hintat was always home alone. That wouldn't help him at all. He just lost everything being alone was the last thing he needed right now. Suddenely an idea came to Suga he smiled pulling back slightly he lifted the boys face so he was looking up at him.

"How about you come stay the night at my place? As you know I have my own place since my parents travle abroad."

Hinata's eyes widened and suddenly he was pressing his face against Suga's chest hiding his face. Suga felt the nod more than saw it for the boy was pressed so tightly against him. Suga gave heartbroken boy one last final squeeze bofore pulling back dislodging himself from the warm embrace.

"How about we go to practice now?" Hinata nodded avorting his eyes making Suga frowen once more. He missed the vibrant Hinata the one that was carefree and cheerful. The boy that bounced off walls and flow through the air at amazing hights to hit a ball. He knew it would take Hinata a bit of time to adjust to the death of his family but Suga still missed him. Missed the boy who shined like bright moring sunlight no matter the time or mood.

Suga and Hinata walked the rest of the way to the gym in silence the only sound was the steady patter of there shoes against concreat. Suga would constantly catch himself glancing down at his little companion with worry. His eyes were puffy from crying his slightly tanned skin flushed red and on occation he would watch as the body fearcly whipped at his eyes to keep more tears from falling. Not knowing what else to do to comfort the distrested boy Suga calmly laid his hand on his spin.

At the first sign of contact Hinata visably flinched with suprise making Saga silentlhy chuckle. His eyes shined just for a moment with embarrasment a faint blush reddened his cheeks more. The taller of the two didn't want to announce out loud how he was suddenly flustered by the boys reaction so not thinking clearly on his action he turned his head away missing the boys disappointed face.

Currently oblivious to the reaction of the tiny high jumper Suga found himself smiling as the gym came into view an excited yelling echoed outside the door.

"Rolling Thunder!" Nishinoya's voice made Hinata brighten ever so slightly making Suga sigh happily glad just being close to the gym calmed the boy who had been crying only moments ago.

 _The sound of squeaking shoes and balls hitting the floor_ filled Daichi's ears as he watched from the sidelines as his team praticed. He found himself to be a bit on the aggravated side both Saga and Hinata were missing from pratice and much to Daichi's even more annoyed mood no one knew where the two boys were. Daichi wouldn't consider himself to be stricked but he did like punctuality when in came to making it to pratice and games on time.

A ball flying towards the Captions face had Daichi ducking down quickly to keep from having the speeding volleyball slamming into him. The sound of the ball smacking against the wall let him know just how bad it would have hurt if the ball had actually made contact with is face in that moment. A chuckle came from somewhere on the court making Daichi glare in Tukishima's direction. The tall blonde flinched at the look on his captions face before quikly finding something more intresting to look at.

Sighing the now standing boy turned as he heard the gym doors open, he frowned as his two missing teammates slowly made there way into the room. About to yell at them for being late the dark haired boy caught himself as he took in the tiny boy beside Suga. His his amber eyes were blood shot and puffy from what Daichi could only soom was the result of crying and Suga kept throwing nervous glanced down towards the boy, like he was afraid he'd start crying again.

Suddenly worried for his kohais Daichi quickly waved the two late arrivals down beckoning the two in his direction. Hinata suddenly looked worried as he quietly followed behinde Suga his pace a bit slower then his older companion. Daichi was instantly worried that he was stressing out the already upset boy. He frowed to himself trying to think of a way to make Hinata less stressed out. He hadn't called him over here to make the boy more upset.

"Sorry for being late Daichi I had to stay after class for clean up when I ran into Hinata outside."

Daichi could read inbetween the lines he could hear the warning in Suga's voice daring him to do something to distress their kohai's more. The taller of the three throw Suga a look. silently saying he wouldn't do anything to bother Hinata farther. Daichi was suprised he knew Suga was feeling a bit protective of there tiny classmate but he didn't know he was taking it to such a level that he would actually quietly challange him to try something.

"Oh that's alright I had forgotten today was you day for clean up." Daichi glanced a Hinata smiling sadly. "Are okay Hinata? Do you need to sit out for this practice?"

Wide amber eyes filled with tears making Daichi flinch. What had he said that upset him! Daichi could feel the glare Suga was giving him and the deadly aura he was suddenly emanating made Daichi frantically step forward to sooth his little teammat and possibly save his own life. The whole team knew Suga had a bit of a mean streak to his personality one Daichi didn't want aimed towards himself.

"You don't have to sit out if you don't want to Hinata, I didn't ask because I think you are incapable of playing I just didn't know if you were feeling up to it."

Hinata wiped at his eyes with his sleeve laughing quietly. "Sorry Sempi I don't know what's wrong with me I keep getting the urge to cry suddenly for no reason." He laughed again but if Daichi had to guess as for the reason he could only assume it was from embarrasment instead of happiness.

"I'm going to go get changed i'll be right back." Suddenley short legs shot towards the locker rooms fast as lightening quickly looking for any excuse to not be standing in front of his teammates crying like a damned baby.

"Daichi." Suga's low voice made Daichi flinch he slowly turned his head towards the silver head boy suddenly at a loss as to what to do or say. It was clear in his light brown eyes that he was pissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Daichi grimaced he didn't like the sound of his voice one bit. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong yet he was still defending himself because Suga was suddenly very frightening looking.

"I know you didn't intentionally do something to upset Hinata but Volleyball seems to be the only thing keeping him remotely happy right now. So I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't ask him if we would like to skip practice again unless he is physically injured. We can't take away the only thing that's keeping him smiling." Suga's voice had slowly lost it's rage as he spoke taking on a new saddened tone.

"He was sobbing outside just a few moments ago so he's going to be a little rattled for the next hour or so if I had to guess, so do me a favor and help me make sure none of these damn idiots on the team upset him." Not waiting for a reply Saga headed towards the locker room himself not even bothering to glance back at the visibly shockud Diachi.


	3. Chapter 3

I realize I made some spelling errors in the last chapter and most likely this one as well please bare with me my work processor suddenly won't underline mistakes I've made I'll have to get a different set up before writing the next one. I realize the chapters are very slow pace don't worry it will speed up here soon I didn't want it to sound rushed! And I corrected my spelling Sempai. -_- sorry didn't realize I forgot the review or drop me a message if you see a mistake or any thoughts you have on the story in general! :)

Hinata was bummed, pratice did not go at all according to plan. He was currently sitting on the curb by a shop close to Suga house. His more than accommodating Sempai was in the shop buying headache medication and more tissues for Hinata. The tiny decoy tiled his head back hand pressed against his nose trying to get the bleeding to stop. He was starting to get lightheaded from all the blood that was draining out of his swollen nose.

He didn't know how it had happened after he had finally got his emotions under control and came out of the locker room he was more than a little happy to play Volleyball. He was ready to soar through the air and hit pass after pass from the king of the court. That hadn't happened though after the third toss which he missed again the ball had slammed so hard into his face the tiny decoy had went falling to the ground. True to his current luck lately said boys face had slammed into the ground making his vision go black momentarily.

Now here he sat desperately trying to get his nose to stop bleeding all over the place. He had to look like he was fresh out of a murder scene with all the blood staining his white shirt and running down his hand and forearm as he tried and was miserably failing to stop the steady flow of crimson.

"Hinata don't lean your head back, all you are doing is swollowing blood that isn't going to make your nose stop bleeding." Suga said exiting the store with a bag in hand.

"But Sempai I'm starting to look like a murder victim. Plus I'm really starting to get lightheade."

Suga frowned down at the boy walking swiftly towards him he helped him to his feet taking in the pale complextion and slightly brusing face.

"Maybe we should take a trip to the hospital and see if your uncle can look you over?" Hinata shook his head fearcly but regretted that move in seconds. His world titled around him and he would have fallen over if not for the help of his Sempai who quickly grabbed his arm to steady him.

"There's no need to bother Uncle Aki at the hospital besides he's a heart surgeon not an ER doctor." In all honesty he just didn't like hospitals. He had spent to much time there on the night his family died in the car accident. Dispite his throbbing face and still bleeding nose he suddenly had the urge to cry. Tears welled up in his eyes blurring his vision making Suga look like no more then a distorted image infront of him.

"Okay! That's okay. We don't have to take a trip to the hospital okay Hinata? Let's just get to my place and we'll see if I can get the bleeding to stop." Hinata was a little ashamed he was making his Sempai worry and do so much for him, he didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Suga.

"Suga Sempai... I'm sorry you are doing so much for me." Amber eyes looked down at the growned watching as blood hit the pavment of the sidewalk with more intrest then nessassary.

For the thrid time today a warm soothing had came down on Hinata but this time he didn't flinch from suprise. No he didn't but his cheeks did flare red with his sudden embarrasment and quickening of his heart at the contact.

"No need for apologies I'm not doing this because someone is making me, I'm doing it because I want to." Suga smiled brightly stearing Hinata towards what he could only guess was towards his house. The boy had never been there before and up until today he never thought he would get the chance to. Hinata quietly followed beside Suga wondering how he did it. How could he stand to be home alone all the time?

Hinata's parents may not have been able to come to his games but he had never been home alone his mother had always been there along with his sister. He always had his family around him. Now though he didn't have them. He wouldn't hear his mother and sisters laughter as they played and did crafts with one another. He wouldn't have his fathers help with his math homework when it was giving him trouble. He missed the sound of a busy house, he even missed his little sisters annoying pestering and his mother getting on to him for being to loud or not doing his homework.

Things he never thought he would miss he missed the most. A sob escaped Hinata, hand still tightly pressed down on his nose he cried as he walked. Never in millions of years did he think he was going to have to grow up alone without them. He wanted so desperately to go back and never invite his parents to come watch him play. It may have been a drunk driver that slammed into the car but if Hinata really thought about it, it was ultimately his fault they were gone.

"Hinata please don't cry." Suga's voice pulled him from his thoughts he was so caught up in trying to supress the sound of his crying that he didn't even realize we were standing in the foyer of Suga's house.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean too." Hinata hiccuped trying to control his sobs but wasn't getting very far at all. His face hurt, his nose was still bleeding and he missed his family. He didn't want to bother Suga with his childish crying but he couldn't seem to get the tears to stop. Maybe it was because he had waited so long to actually get a good cry in. Since the accident he hadn't really cried at the funeral he had been so shell shocked he wasn't able to shed a tear even after moving in with his uncle who was the spitting image of his father he hadn't really sobbed. He had shed a few tears but nothing like this.

His breathe was coming in small gasped as he tried to calm his tears but suddenly he would crack up again more sobs escaping. He wanted his mother. He wanted her to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay in her sing song voice. He wanted Natsu to beg him for a piggy back ride up the stairs. He wanted his dad to be sitting on their couch relaxing and watching baseball.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata wailed his arms going around his stomach like a vise, hoping for one small second it would feel like Natsu's tiny arms hugging him.

 _Suga blinked trying to get his eyes into foucus._ There stood Hinata not even inches away from him going through a total break down. Blood still slowly ran down his now tear streaked face his body shock as he tried to fight off his sobs, and all Suga could seem to do at the moment was try to fight off his own need to cry. If was devestating watching the small boy who had once represented the sun to Suga, seemed to crumble in on himself.

Suga dropped the bag he was holding not caring that the contents were suddenly littering the hallway entrense. His only thought was to help the boy in front of him. He didn't want the sun to dime. Didn't want those amber eyes to be clouded with pain and lose. For the second time today Suga caged the boy against his chest but this time he lifted him into his arms holding him against him fully.

He knew this wasn't the hug Hinata really wanted but it was the best Suga could do. He couldn't bring back the dead so all he could do was hold the sun and hope it didn't fade into a shadow of itself. Hinata shock in his arms, small blood covered arms came around his neck squeezing ever so slightly. Suga closed his eyes wishing silently he could do more. He never lost parent so he didn't know how to heal such wounds, but he would try. No matter the cost he would try because without the vibrant sun shining a part of Suga's world would dime.

How could it not. Hinata was always so bubbly and lively. Always loud and over dramatic. He was comical to watch as he tried to explain a play him and Kageyama had preformed. His sound effects had always made Suga laugh. Three months without that Hinata hurt Suga, it hurt him to see someone who was once so passionate about life cry hysterically now.

Not wanting to stand in the hallway any longer Suga carried the still crying boy up the stairs towards his room. He needed to calm him so he could clean his face and look at his nose to make sure there wasn't more damage then the nurse they had seen before leaving the school missed. Toeing the door opened Suga made his way towards his bed and sat readjusting Hinata on his lap. Then he just sat there hugging the weeping boy against his chest, his hands in his hair running though the bright orange locks in hope it would be somewhat calming to him.

Suga didn't know how long they had sat there motionless and without speaking but Hinata had finally cried himself to sleep. Suga sighed pressing his forehead against fluffy hair that smelled like summer.

"I wish I knew what to do to help you Hinata." Suga whispered to the sleeping boy. Standing up Suga laid Hinata on the bed glad to notice his nose had finally stopped bleeding. There clothes were both now ruined from being stained with blood but Suga could care less, because right at this moment Hinata looked at peace in his slumber.

The sound of a toilet flushing woke Hinata from his slumber. The first thing he realized was his face hurt really bad and his mouth tasted of blood. He grimaced rolling onto his side trying to figure out where he was. The bed he was currently laying on was softer than his and smelled like lavander and fresh chamomile tea. Then it dawned on him that was how Suga Sempai always smelled. Hinata felt his cheeks grow warm. How his Sempai always smelled had always had Hinata want to get closer to the older male. Now that he thought about it, it was quite embarrasing to think he knew how hie smelled.

"Oh Hinata you're awake. How do you feel, are you in any pain?" Hinata swollowed loudly suddenly feeling like a deer caught in headlights. There stood his Suga his voice velvet soft with sleep his grey hair was tosiled and to top it off he was shirtless! Hinata had seen his Sempai shirtless before yes, but not when he had just freshly woken up and sounding so alluring. Hinata licked his lips suddenly feeling shy.

"My head and face hurt and my mouth taste gross, I'd really like to brush my teeth Sempai."

Suga chuckled. "Sure thing I a have a few new toothbushes under my bathroom sink. Why don't you take a shower while your in there. I should have some old clothes for you to wear."

Hinata thanked Suga with a smile and quickly escaped behind the bathroom door. His heart was pounding so hard he felt like his heart was in his throat. What was wrong with him he didn't have this reaction to anyone else on his team or his classmates. He didn't know what the feeling was but he liked it a lot more than he liked how he had been feeling the day before. Hinata sighed as he turned on the shower waiting for it to warm up. He had made an ass out of himself yesterday crying like a fool in front of Suga Sempai like that.

If Hinata had to really admit it though he felt a little better. No wonder his mother had always told him to cry if he felt the urge too. It did in deed make one feel better. It felt like a slight weight had been lifted off his chest. Slightly smiling Hinata took off his blood stained clothes and climbed into the shower. Walking right under the spray of hot water he left it soothe his aching face. He could only imagion how he looked. Nose swollen probably bruised since his skin always seemed to change colors easily towards injuries.

Hinata jumped when he heard the bathroom door open.

"I left you a fresh towel on the sink Hinata."

"T-thank you Sempai." The tiny crow frowned at his own stuttering voice. How embarrasing was that! He quickly washed careful not to slip and hurt himself. God forbid, because if he fell he know it would be loud and then Suga would come running to see what had happened. He could just imagine it, him stark naked laying on the floor of the shower looking ridiculous. He couldn't allow Suga to see him like that, he had already mad a big enough fool out of him self as it was.

Finally clean and not in as much pain Hinata exited the shower drying himself with the fluffy white towel Suga had left sitting on the sink for him. Positive he had removed all the remaining water off his skin the short boy stood on the tips of his toes to wipe the steam from the mirror. What he saw was pathetic to say the least. He knew his face was going to be somewhat noticeably injured but not this much!

A large angry bruise mared the left side of his cheek just below his eye, his nose was without a doubt swollen and red from smashing against the hard floor. Hinata sighed dropping back down the the heels of his feet. He was lucky his nose wasn't broken. Hinata swollowed remembering how gross his mouth tasted, he hunted down a toothbrush from under the bathroom sink. Popping the new brush from its packaging his snagged the toothpaste from the counter and scrubbed at his teeth and tounge.

He couldn't believe he was able to sleep with the nasty taste of coppery blood in his mouth all night. Normally he couldn't sleep at all if his teeth weren't brushed, that just goes to show how tired he had been. Hinata was big on his routines shower once before bed and brushing his teeth. Waking up early at 5 to go for a jog up the mountain. He stopped his train of thought just now realizing it had been three months since he got to run along his mountain.

How could he have forgotten, he had been forced to move in with his Uncle. His Uncle wasn't a bad person, well not that Hinata could remember that is. He hadn't see much of the man since he moved into the house him and his father had built together, and over the years he could only remember seeig the man only a few times. Anytime Hinata had asked to go help build with his dad the man had always denied him quickly.

Hinata rolled his shoulders dropping the toothbrush into the cupholder on the corner of the sink before peaking his head out from behind the bathroom door. He took in the room before him, pale grey walls black curtain blocked most of the morning sun from entering the room. A large queen sized bed sat agaisnt the wall one nightstand with a lamp, alarm clock and some notebooks scattared across the top of it. The room was neat not that Hinata expected anything diffrenet from Suga. He seemed like the type to keep a tidy room.

Suddenly Hinata was smilig to himself because sitting on the corner of the bed was a pile of neatly folded clothes. The ginger boy hurried to them not caring about what they looked like and slipped them on.

 _Suga_ could hear the sound of feet running around upstairs as he prepaid the miso soup and rice balls for breakfast. He didn't really know what Hinata wanted to eat so he had opted for something light incase he had a stomach ache from all the blood he had swollwed yesterday trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. After Suga had cleaned himself up for the night he had attened to Hinatas swollen face.

He cleaned the blood and still wet tears off his skin and made sure nothing was broken before he was able to relax. He had been so worried about the boy that he almost had trouble sleeping that night. Until Hinata had rolled over in his sleep finding Suga he had curled up against his side. Occasionally the smaller boy would whimper in his sleep but be it from pain or bad dreams Suga hadn't know. After laying with him for a bit he realized when the whimpering started up if Suga cupped his neck and gentaly rubbed his fingers along the top of his spine he would calm instantly.

So that's how Suga spent most of his night calming Hinata in his sleep, he'd never tell him that of course it would only make Hinanta mortified. He already had some crazy idea that Suga was caring for him against his will. Okay so that may be a stretch Suga wasn't all that positiv of what Hinata thought but he knew the boy felt guilty that he was helping him.

The sound of feet pattering down the stairs had Suga glancing towards the entry way of the kitchen. One bright head popped around the corner and to Suga's delight he was smiling. Not just any smile either but one Suga enjoyed so much. There was still clouded pain behind those honey colored eyes but Suga was still glad all the same to see that radiant smile.

"Good morning Sempai!"

Suga smiled at Hinata waving his hand to have him sit down at the table.

"Sorry if you don't want this for breakfast Hinata but I didn't know what you would like or if your stomach was bothering you any." If Suga wasn't mistaken the boys smile brightened even more.

"This is great Sempai, sorry for the inconveniece." Suga quickly frowned at the boys relpy.

"Hinata I'm only going to say this once okay so please listen to me closely. You are in no way an inconveniece to me. I'm helping you because I care about you, not because I pity you or because someone asked me too. I'm doing this simply because I want too, and before anything wild starts running around in that head of yours I'm going to add this as well. If you need anything and I mean anything you come here. You come to me and I will do what I can to help do you understand?"

The boy was silent staring down into his bowl of food so intensly that Suga thought for a moment he didn't catch everything he had said. Suga quickly opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut quickly when Hinata finally looked his way. His bruised face once again wet with tears.

"Thank you very much Sempai and yes I understand." Wiping his eyes he smiled brightly once more.

"Itadakimasu!"

Suga chuckled as Hinata shouted before digging into this breakfast. Calmy picking up his chop sticks he started on his own meal. He wondered silently as he ate when was the last time he had someone sitting at his kitchen table with him for a meal. The sound of two pairs of chop sticks hitting the bowls was actually quite calming to Suga. If he had to admit to himself when he was home alone it was quite lonely. He wondered though why one small boy with hair the color of a burning star in thesky made the room feel so much more alive.

 _Daichi stood talking to Kageyama_ as players entered the gym for pratice one by one they slowly filed in making there way to the locker room to get changed for the evening. It was kinda nerve raking though for Daichi since he had gotten to the gym he found he was waiting for two in praticular and they still hadn't shown up yet!

Daichi knew getting angry wouldn't help matters but being late again for the second day in a row was kinda one of his big pet peeves. He understood why they had been late yesterday he would let that one slide but if they didn't have a good reason for today he wouldn't be able to not say anything. His stubbornness wouldn't allow it.

"Go get changed Kageyama we can go over the play when everyone is here." Kageyama's eyes sparked with understanding before the quickly left the gym. There wasn't much him and Daichi didn't talk about so he knew what happened yesterday when it came to Suga and Hinata being late. Daichi also knew dispite his face not showing it Kageyama was worried for his tiny decoy. The king of the court had warmed up to Hinata the fastest when he first joined it may have been because the tiny shrimp of a boy could hit his insainly fast tosses but still Daichi new Hinata was his first real friend.

Daichi found himself leaning against the wall as he heard loud laughing coming from outside the gym doors. Plesantly suprised to notice the sound all on its own. He can't remember the last time Hinata sounded that happy since his parents death. He felt bad that he was about to get on to them for being late.

"Daichi Sempai!" Hinata jumped into the room running towards him his face burised more than Daichi would like to see after the spill he took yesterday.

"Don't be mad we are late Sempai! Suga escorted me to the nurese to make sure I could play today."

Daichi was taken aback. He had been annoyed they were late again that he didn't even consider the fact that he needed to be checked out by the nurse to get promiton to play during practice. His annoyance melted away in seconds but flared back up instantly when he saw Suga's knowing smirk. He knew Daichi would be annoyed they were late again and he also knew he wouldn't say anything since they had a legitimate reason for not showing up on time.

"Go get changed Hinata."

"Yes sir!" Hinata shouted sprinting towards the locker rooms.

Once he heard the door close Daichi finally asked the question that had been bugging him since he heard Hinata's laughter.

"What did you do?"

Suga shrugged his shoulders not telling just simply smiled walking away for Daichi towards the locker room.

"Koushi! What did you do!?" At the sound of his first name he stopped in his tracks glancing back at Diachi.

"I can't tell you because you would just tell Kageyama and lets face it he would use it as fuel to tease Hinata."

"What, why would he tease him? If anything he will be glad to see him in such a cheerful mood."

Suga grimaced. "This is Kageyama we are talking about here, all it will take is Hinata to annoy him only a couple of times and he would use what I told you to tease the hell out of him."

"Okay fine so I won't tell Kageyama." Daichi sighed why much Suga be so damn stubborn when it came to the tiny red head.

"Oh please you and your tiny temperamental boyfriend gossipe like old ladies having tea." Suga lauhed at the horrified look on his Captions face as he exited the gym.

The sound of heavy breathing and tired pants filled the gym room as practice came to a close, but over those tired sounds was the sound of loud sound effects coming from Nishinoya and Hinata as they talked about a quick save they had accomplished togeather. Everyones eyes were on the two shortest boys on the team as they flapped there hands around making more nosie reviewing what they had done.

To Suga's amusement he couldn't understand half of what they were saying with less words and more sound effects than anything he was suprised even they could understand one another. He was enjoying it though, leaned back against the wall his eyes now closed as he tried to relax his sore body. Simply listening to the sound of Hinata's voice with all its excitement. There he was, the boy he had missed so much finally starting to shine back through.

Like the sun that had been covered by dark rain clouds it couldn't stay behinde cover forever. Those clouds had to part because the sun needed to shine. Needed to burn with all its radiance so it could live. That was Hinata, the Hinata Suga had missed so much shining brightly through the dark times.

"I don't know what you did Suga but I'm glad." Suga opened his eyes glace up at Sensei Takesa as he too watched Hinata, a smile of his own on his face.

"To be honest Sensei, I didn't really do anything just simply held him while he cried himself to sleep last night." Suga didn't understand how that had helped him to be honest but he wasn't going to complain any. No matter the reason behind it he was simply glad.

"Apparently it had a strong effect on him." Takeda smiled watching the boy once more as he ran around the gym with more energy that should be humanily possible after the drills Coach Ukai put them through.

"So that's what you did huh?" Suga glowered at the sound of Daichi's voice his head shooting to the left he glared at his Caption and bestfriend.

"Daichi..." Suga smiled evilly and much to Suga's satisfaction the taller boy flinched back. "Speak about this to your boyfriend and you will regret it."

"Suga Sempai? What's the matter?" The sound of Hinatas voice wiped the dark look off Suga's face in seconds.

"Oh nothing just teasing Daichi." Suga smiled brightly at the firecracker of a boy as he came sliding beside the group of older boys.

"Can we go get pork buns!?" Hinata shouted loudly.

"Don't be so loud dumbass Hinata" Kageyama snapped grabbing the top of Hinata's head squeezing.

"Let go Bakayama!" Hinata snapped grabbing at Kageyama's arm to pry it loose. Suga chuckled as the smaller boy struggled to get free.

"I think I'm with Hinata on this! Let's get pork buns." Tanaka said just as loudly.

"Pork buns, pork buns, pork buns!" Hinata chanted as he rushed towards the locker room to get changed. The boy was so caught up in what he was doing he missed the relieved smiles his team had on his face as they watched him. Though some wouldn't admit it they had missed this Hinata had missed his smile and loud voice. They were sure that nothing would wipe that happy look off his face now. He had finally understood he wasn't truly alone as he felt. With them at his side nothing would block their sun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I finally fixed my word processor so it's finally filling me in when I have a spelling error. You have no idea how glad I am about that! This Chapter is going to start getting into the really dark stuff so please if you have issues with abuse DO NOT READ. It will be verbal and physical. I do write it in a note book about what I want to happen but most of it I pull right out of thin air as I type so if you see something that is contradicting please feel free to let me know. And it took me three chapters but I finally realized my computer was correcting Suga's name. I fix it now though. All three chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

 _It has been seven months since the death of his family, and after sometime a few months back and a_ good long cry he was dealing with it. He had moments were he really missed them. Moments were he wanted to break down and scream, but the moment he started feeling that way he ran to Suga. His Sempai would hold him as he cried. He cried very little these days manly he just wanted to be around Suga. It calmed him as much as it excited his heart.

It took Hinata two months to realize he had a crush on the older boy. That had never happened to Hinata before he never had a girl he liked, sure he had girls he thought were nice and fun to be around but he didn't like them in that manner of speaking. He was at a loss as to what to do about it. He couldn't talk to Bakayama he would just tease him. The taller freshmen may be dating their caption but he didn't think he could speak to him about his crush.

Hinata was to afraid to talk to Suga about it. What if the other boy didn't feel the same way? What if he laughed at him. No, Hinata shock his head. Suga would never laugh at him but still that didn't mean he would return his feelings.

Sighing Hinata rolled over on his back fishing his cell phone out of his pocket checking to see if he had any new messages. To his delight he did. He smiled at seeing who it was from.

From: Kenma

Just a two more months till the group training camp you're coming right?

Hinata sat up in his bed suddenly excited. He had forgotten the coaches had set up a training camp for all the Volleyball teams. He quickly texted back throwing his phone on the night stand.

He still found in hard to be staying in a new house and new room. It was a lot different from his old home. His room was larger his bed bigger the walls were a deep shade of red. His Uncles doing before he moved in, he had muttered something about it being his dads favorite color. Hinata still found it hard to deal with his uncle when he did see the man. Aki and his father had been identical twins. It stung in painful ways when he saw him which wasn't frequently since his work kept him at the hospital often.

Climbing out of bed Hinata went to his calendar on the wall by his closet to mark the day the training camp was. He stopped short though when he realized what was in a couple of days. In seconds tears filled his eyes. His dads birthday was in two days. He was finally getting his life back on track that he forgotten something so important. He could remember his mom making plans to go on a trip for the weekend just the four of them enjoying themselves. They had always done that on their birthdays trips to fun places they had never been.

Hinata wiped at his eyes. Suddenly he smiled he may not be able to go on a trip with them but he could visit. He could bring his mom her favorite flowers could sit at there graves and talk with them. It wouldn't be anything like every other year before but he was sure his parents would enjoy it. He hoped that they would enjoy it. He hadn't got the nerve to go to the grave site since they had been laid to rest, but now he thought he could. If he asked Suga Sempai he would probably accompany him.

The sound of a door being slammed shut made Hinata jump. He frowned looking at the time, his Uncle was never home before Hinata went to bed. Thinking about it for a moment the small crow decided to head down stairs and greet his Uncle it was only the polite thing to do. Straightening his clothes he headed out the door and down the stairs. He could hear his uncle slamming cabinets in the kitchen. He didn't know his uncle was such a loud person.

"Welcome home Uncle Aki." Angry green eyes turned towards Hinata making him freeze in place. He had never seen that look before, the aura coming off him was menacing.

"Little shit I don't want to see your damn face!" Aki spat launching towards the tiny red head. The boy was so shell shocked he didn't have time to move before a large hand slammed into his chest. Pain shot through Hinata's spine as his back slammed against the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Uncle Aki?" Hinata was scared the hand on his chest felt like a lead weight crushing his ribs.

"Why the fuck are you even in my house! I don't know why I let you in. Your face pisses me off.!" Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes he struggled against the hand pressing harder down on his sternum.

"Please you're hurting me."

"Hurting you!? I'm hurting you? You hurt me! You took my aniki from me you peace of shit!" Aki was breathing heavily it wasn't until his breath hit Hinata's face did he realize he smelled of alcohol. Fear welled up more. Hinata remember his dad saying his brother couldn't drink because it didn't agree with him, but Hinata thought it made him sick not that it made him violent.

"Uncle Aki? I didn't take him away a drunk driver did!"

"Don't call me that! Ever since you were born I saw less and less of my aniki! You and that bitch mother of yours took him away. It's your fault he died. If he hadn't had you if he wasn't so damn proud of you and that fucking sport you played he wouldn't have canceled plans with me to go watch you play." Aki seemed to struggle with his anger, Hinata whimpered he was starting to have trouble breathing with the pressure pressing down on him.

"He would be alive if you weren't here. I need my Aniki I need him you worthless little shit. You should have died instead of him." Suddenly that large hand pressing down of Hinata balled into his clothes lifting him off his feet. On impulse his legs kicked out trying to escape the enraged man in front of him.

A small scream escaped Hinata as he was slammed against the cold metal of the refrigerator once again. His head slammed against the door making him see stars.

"Please let me go!" Hinata cried his small hands were wrapped around Aki's thick wrist hoping to pry his hand loss.

"I wish you would just die you little shit." Suddenly Hinata was fly through the air he didn't know what had happened but the sound of him slamming against the tile floor of the kitchen made his teeth rattle. The air was knocked out of his lungs, Hinata fought to catch his breath tears rolled down his eyes. He was scared. He didn't understand why his uncle was acting this way. He didn't understand where that hate suddenly came from.

Hinata rolled to his knees crawling as fast as he could towards the stairs. He needed to get to his room needed to escape the violent rage.

"Who said you could go anywhere you little shit!" Fast footsteps hand Hinata moving faster he was inches from the stairs when the foot made contact with his face. Crying out the boy covered his head as more kicks made contact with his curled up body. He tried not to cry out as blow after blow landed over his ribs, back and arms but it was hard. The pain was to much.

Then suddenly it stopped not wanting to find out the reason why the scared boy jumped up limping up the stairs making it to his room in seconds. Clicking the lock in place Hinata slid down the door knees to his chest. He screamed into his legs sob after sob overtaking him. He didn't understand.

He didn't take his dad away. He wasn't his fault he was dead... was it?

 _Suga was warming up for practice when Hinata_ came limping into the gym the ball he had just served forgotten as worry over took him. In seconds he was standing in front of the boy taking in his appearance. His face was bruised his lip split open and he was favoring his left leg. Frowning Suga lifted the boys face so he was looking him in the eyes. Those amber orbs were blood shot and swollen as if he had been crying. A small warm hand wrapped around Suga's wrist. Suga glanced down his concern tripling tenfold. Those small arms were also bruised and battered.

"What happened Hinata!?" Had the boy gotten into a fight? No that didn't seem right Hinata wasn't on to get into a brawl. Suga's sharp cry of worry caught the attention of the other players in seconds they were gathered around looking the boy over.

Hinata gave a shaky laugh. "I fell down the stairs at my uncles. That will teach me to play on my phone and walk at the same time."

Kageyama hissed annoyed. "Dumbass Hinata how are we supposed to practice are tosses if you keep doing stupid things that in result in hurting yourself."

"It's not like I wanted to fall down the stairs Bakayama!" Hinata snapped back then he winched as he let his weight come fully down on his left leg.

"Are you okay? Did you see the nurse or a doctor?" Something flashed behind those amber eyes but it was to quick for Saga to make out what it was.

"My Uncle looked me over. He said nothing was broken and I should be able to play again by tomorrow." Suga's shoulders were still tense though. Something seemed off with the sunshine boy, the glance he throw Suga made him aware the boy knew he was still worried.

"Don't worry Sempai its nothing serious, I'm just a little down... tomorrow is my dads birthday."

The room was suddenly very quite all eyes were trained on the sad amber eyes in front of them. Suga was at a loss as to what to say but then he didn't have to say anything because Hinata was suddenly smiling at him.

"Could I talk to you for a moment Sempai... um in private?" This surprised Saga sure Hinata came to him when he was lonely and wanted company but they had never talked about his family. Saga would ask how he was doing but that was about the most they spoke on the subject. Hinata never wanted to fully talk about his parents and little sister.

"Sure thing Hinata, we can talk in the locker room." Again that smile was bright but Suga could swear there was an underlining hint of something he couldn't place behind million watt smile.

Once in the locker room Hinata shuffled from foot to foot suddenly nervous. He had been so sure of himself a few moments again but now that he was alone with his Sempai and crush he was nauseous with fear. He didn't know how to start. Didn't know how to form the words he needed to ask his question.

"Don't be so nervous Hinata. You know you can talk to me about anything." Hinata did know that, he knew because Suga was kind. One of the kindest people the small boy had ever met. He wish he could spill all his secrets to the older boy. Wish he could cry and tell him what happened the night before but he couldn't. He couldn't do that because he was afraid. Afraid of what his Uncle would do to Suga. He didn't want his Sempai to get hurt because of him. He didn't want anyone else to hurt because of him.

"I was wondering... if tomorrow... if you would go to where my family is buried with me." Hinata chewed on his lip suddenly to fearful to look at Saga. This was the biggest thing he had ever asked him to do. Was it weird to ask him to go? Was it wrong to bring someone along to a grave site?

"Of course I will." Hinata sagged in relief. He didn't know why he was always so concerned about asking things. He knew Suga wouldn't turn him down, but yet it was still hard to burden him like this.

Hinata opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he looked at the tall gray haired boy.

"If you are about to apologize I might just have to find a way to shut you up." Hinata tiled his head to the side not understanding. To Suga's amusement the move was so much like a cat it made him chuckle.

"A couple of months back I told you something. What was it, do you remember?" Hinata nodded slowly. He remembered every word. Suddenly he smiled his body may be in pain and he may be scared to go home later but he was glad he had these few hours a day with Suga. Even if just for a little bit Hinata could be at peace. He didn't know if his uncle was going to beat him again or scream cruel words at him but just for a bit he could enjoy his life.

Suddenly Hinata shivered remembering his uncles words before he had left for school. He wasn't to tell anyone what had happened. He wasn't allowed to even hint at the fact that his Uncle hurt him, and the boy wouldn't because he wasn't so sure his uncle wouldn't hurt whoever he told.

It had been weird when he woke up this morning his uncle had been kind completely different than the man he was last night. Even went so far to check the wounds he had inflicted on the small boy. Maybe it had just been the drinking that made him act that way.

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry were you saying something Sempai?"

Suga frowned for a moment. "I said I was going to go to practice, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place tonight since I'm going with you tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled for more than one reason. If he went home with Sempai he wouldn't have to deal with his uncle and tomorrow was a weekend so he didn't have to worry about getting things he needed from home.

"Yes I would like that very much Suga Sempai."

 _As the day progressed_ Hinata had only gotten more sore. His body was throbbing painfully as he walked beside Suga to his house. He had watched them practice from the sidelines wanting so bad to jump in and play as well, but every time he had tried to sneak into the game Suga had yelled at him to sit back down. So now Hinata was pouting as he walked, he just wanted to play Volleyball. His wounds weren't that bad. Manly just bruises nothing that would effect him permanently if he had played a couple of sets with Kageyama.

"As cute as your pouting is Hinata it will get you no where." Hinata sighed at Suga's flippant tone then it dawned on him. Did his Sempai just call him cute?

"I'm not cute." Hinata didn't like being called cute. It made him feel small, smaller than he already was.

"I'd have to disagree." suddenly Hinata's cheeks were very warm and he could only guess that they were the shade of a freshly bloomed rose.

"That to is also cute Shoya." Flustered beyond belief Hinata's feet stopped moving he stared at Suga's back unsure of himself. He had never heard him speak his first name before he found he was slightly embarrassed to admit even to himself that he loved the way it sounded coming from his mouth.

"What's the matter, need me to carry you the rest of the way?" The teasing note to Suga's voice hand Hinata stammering over his words.

"No!... I'm.. I'm quite capable of … um walking on my own thank you very much." Suddenly the boy was running screaming over his shoulder about a race and not being one that like to lose even to his own teammate Suga shot after him.

By the time they had made it to the small house around the corner they were both panting for breath the cold air outside making it a bit harder to catch their breath. Hinata's leg was throbbing in protest at all the running but he was happy. Running made him feel free more alive than anything else in this world.

"You probably shouldn't have been running ya know?" Suga chastised him making the boy frown.

"You still ran after me." The boy whined in reply not liking when Suga's voice got that disapproving tone to it.

"Yes I'm aware of that but it was kinda more instinctive than anything else."

Still not liking how Suga's voice was hinting at disapproving Hinata did something childish. He stuck his tongue out at him. He wouldn't say he was annoyed but to have the person he had a crush on have that tone when speaking to him kinda hurt his feelings. Why he chose a childish manner to handle the situation was anyone guess.

Suddenly something wet touched Hinata's cheek jumping back in shock eyes wide he stared at Suga completely and utterly cherry tomato red with embarrassment.

"Did... did you just lick me!?" Hand on his cheek Hinata stared wide eyes and for some odd reason he felt hopeful.

"What ever do you mean Hinata?" Suga's voice had a teasing note to it as he unlocked the door ushering me inside he closed the door behind him. The smell on lavender assaulted Hinata making the beat of his heart quicken more. He was positive Suga had just licked his cheek... What did that mean? Did it mean he like Hinata?

Hinata blinked his eyes into focus his heart was pounding in his ears, he was suddenly face to face with Suga the taller boy leaning down slightly to bring their eyes to the same level.

"Yes Hinata I do." Suga whispered.

"You do what Suga Sempai?" Hinata whispered back licking his lips.

"I do like you."

 _Suga watched_ as several emotions flashed behind those amber eyes. Shock, embarrassment then his favorite, wonder. He had known for a while that Hinata had a crush on him but he hadn't found the right moment to tell him he liked him in return. He wasn't able to resist anymore though seeing the cute pout had pushed Suga to his limit.

"You.. like me?... Oh I see as a friend." Suga sighed at the boys reasoning

"No Hinata not in that manner, though you are my friend I like you in a different way as well."

Confused the boy tilted his head to the side once again reminding Suga of a curious kitten. Fed up with the boys lack of understanding Suga brought the end the the slight distance between them pressing his lips into Hinata's split ones. A shocked gasped echoed in the hallway before the boy surrendered to the kiss melting into it.

Satisfied the boy understood Suga stepped back taking in the flushed face and ears. Lips still parted he stared stunned before a smile broke out. Bright as the sun Suga could have sworn he was temporarily blinded by its brightness.

"So uh... What now Sempai?" Suga smirked enjoying how flustered Hinata was he didn't want to say he enjoyed teasing others but when it came to the little beam of sunlight in front of him he couldn't help himself. His reactions were the best to watch his face told all of his secrets. For the most part that is, and on that note Suga got to thinking. He was positive Hinata was hiding something from him.

For now though he wouldn't push the boy past his limits.

"Now? Now we eat and I'll check your wounds." Suga didn't miss the flinch Hinata tried to cover up as a cough.

"I told you my Uncle looked at them this morning." Hinata whispered glancing down at there shoes they had discarded when they entered the house.

"It would make me feel better if you let me check them myself." Suga knew he was playing dirty using those attacking lines. Knew Hinata wouldn't do anything to upset him if he could avoid it. He watched as the boy nodded reluctantly.

"Some of the injuries... they are in weird places." Hinata whispered looking Suga in the eyes worried.

"Weird places? Where?"

"Um one... It's just below my hip under my boxers. You can't see it unless I'm uh not wearing any."

Suga flushed. He hadn't thought about that. He assumed the only ones he had were the ones that were visible. A mistake on his part. He did want to be a doctor so he shouldn't assume anything but still to check his wounds that means he would have to make the boy remove his clothes.

Suga smiled trying to calm the boy. "Well just pull them down some enough that I can see it. We won't expose you fully okay?"

Orange locks bounced as he nodded suddenly looking relieved. So much for not pushing the boy past his limits. With that thought set in his mind Suga prepared dinner. Curry something he knew Hinata would eat happily as long as there was some spice to it. So that's what Saga did made their meal with enough peppers in it that had a nice kick to it but not so much so that they couldn't bare it.

Hinata happily sat at the table waiting for the food to be done playing on his phone. He had already set the table for Suga and made tea so now he waited patiently his stomach making noises. Suga laughed as he cooked forgetting how much the boy normally eats. They hadn't ate since lunch so of course his stomachs tolerance was at its limit.

"It's almost done Hinata."

The boy gave an audible sigh, the game he was playing on his phone gave off a soothing melody filling the room. Suga liked when Hinata was in his home. Liked the warmth he brought with him. Suga tasted he curry satisfied with its heat and flavor he grabbed the bowls from the table and filled them with rice then curry.

Hinata sighed happily as the food was sat in front of him he leaned over the bowl breathing in the lovely aroma.

"Smells great Suga-Chan." Hinata suddenly yelp face flared red. "Suga Sempai, I meant Suga Sempai!"

That's when Suga caught what he had said. The older boy chuckled at his smaller half sat in his chair flustered and beet red.

"You know Shoya instead of the Chan you could just call me by my first name."

"Your first name, but you're my Sempai."

"And I just gave you permission to call me by my given name so try it." Suga knew he was probably teasing the boy to much considering he just found out Suga liked him in return but once again the older boy couldn't stop himself. It was to much fun watching his reactions, and he didn't disappoint Suga in the least. Suddenly the tips of his ears all the way to Hinata's collarbone was flushed red he licked his lips several times as if debating on if he should try it.

"Koushi..." suddenly Suga was laughing loudly.

"No need to concentrate so hard Shoya."

"Please stop saying my first name!" Hinata begged his hands came down on the table making the bowls rattle.

"It does something weird to my chest. Makes my stomach flutter." He suddenly muttered worried that he made Suga think he was mad at him.

"That's not a bad thing Shoya, I like that me saying your name makes your heart and stomach flutter." Suddenly the boy was more interested in his food than anything else in the room. Suga let it slid, he had pushed the boy as far as he thought was needed to get his point across. Now he could eat quietly with his little sunshine in peace.

 _Suga was staring down at Hinata's naked chest, his heart was pounding behind his ribs_ his hands shock slightly as he ran his fingers over the smaller boys bare skin. These wounds couldn't possible been from a fall down a flight of stairs at least not just one. The most concerning one was the large purple bruise right in the center of Hinatas chest. It was dark and angry looking it sat right over the boys beating heart.

Suga suddenly licked his lips not knowing what to say. He wanted to know the real reason he got these injuries but he didn't want to make the boy think he didn't trust what he said. He wanted to trust what Hinata had said but there was just no way he could get that many wounds in that many different places from one small fall down the stairs. Right?

"Is something the matter Sempai?" Suga glanced up at the boy giving him a reassuring smile. He didn't want to make the boy more nervous than he already was being this exposed to Saga.

"No this bruise is just concerning." It didn't look like something you could acquire from a fall.

"Uncle Aki had me ice it before school, I bruise really easily." Suddenly Suga relaxed he kept forgetting his Uncle was a doctor surely the man would have made his got to the hospital if he was worried about the wound.

"So falling down the stair huh?" Suga couldn't not ask again he wanted to see how Hinata reacted to the question when they were alone. He was always more opened when it was just the two of them.

"Yes, I'd say that's the only design flaw my dad and uncle made building the house. The stairs are rather steep." There were no tell tale signs that he was lying the only change in his demeanor was the quick flash of pain behind his eyes when speaking about his dad. So Suga moved on to his hips he pulled the towel the boy had laid over his naked bottom half down low. Not low enough to expose his man hood but unfortunately it was low enough to see the bright course hair in between the junction of this hips.

Suga averted his eyes not paying much attention to that he was now lightly poking at the boys hip making sure nothing was out of place. When he was sure the bone was intact he pulled back putting the towel back to its original place over his hips. He instructed the boy to roll over he complied holding the white towel in place he rolled over on his stomach. Suga sucked in a breath if he thought the bruise on his chest was bad he was mistaken. The one on his back was worse it was blood red in color around the edges darkening as it reached what Suga could only assume was the impact point.

"Did you ice this one as well?" Suga didn't know how low his voice was but he saw the frown on Hinatas face as he heard his question.

"We iced them all Sempai. Please don't worry I'm fine."

Suga wanted to believe him he really did but it was hard. He wanted to demand to know the truth but that would only scared the boy away. So he swallowed his words not thinking of his actions Saga leaned forward and kissed the angry stain on red and black that marred the boys he loved back. Yes Suga loved the boy but he didn't know if Hinata could handle that yet so he simply opted out of speaking the full extend to his feelings.

"Go take a warm shower when you get out we are going to apply a cold compress to the wounds then I'll apply arnica gel to them."

"Arnica gel? What's that Sempai?" Again this boy and his curiosity.

"Better known as wolf's bane it heals injuries and eases pain. My mom used it on me all the time when I hurt myself."

"Oh okay, sounds good to me." The boy got to his feet but stopped just in front of Suga staring down at him. Quick as lightening warm lips touched his cheek before the boy was quickly disappearing behind the bathroom door. Suga wasn't flustered often but that had him blushing not because he was embarrassed no he wasn't that in the least. Hinata just looked so cute doing it that it left the older boy dazed. He would have to make the boy a little less shy when it came to intimate contact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my dears! As you can see I try to update every day but since I have to go back to work today I'm not so sure how that's going to work out but I'll try my best to update everyday. Again a warning to readers there is now going to be more abuse then the little scene I wrote on the previous chapter so if you are skittish about it please stop reading.**

 **Please enjoy and review. :) I'd love the feed back even if its helpful criticism**

Hinata and Suga walked hand and hand towards practice. The younger of the two boys shy about showing such opened affection out in public but he wouldn't complain if Suga didn't mind it. In all honesty Hinata was enjoying holding Suga's hand, it was warm in the cold weather. He hadn't expected it to be so cold in early autumn. If he would have know it was going to be so chilled he would have put on a bigger coat then his small hoodie he was wearing.

He couldn't recall it ever being this cold during his dad's birthday any other year. Autumn was Hinata's favorite season it was the best time to run for it wasn't too hot or to cold. This year seemed to be different though but the boy found it oddly fitting. Without his dad being alive on his birthday it made the boys heart feel cold. He missed the warmth his parents and Natus had brought into his life. He may have been the bright hyper one out of the bunch but they definitely brought the most joy into the boys life.

Hinata smiled sadly he wasn't trying to think such sad thoughts but since they had just left his family's grave site he found he was sad. Lonely even, he didn't want to feel lonely he had Suga after all so if he let his emotions get the better of him he'd surly hurt his boyfriends feelings. Was boyfriend even the right word to call Suga? Sure they had kissed and now they were currently holding hands but Suga hadn't said out right that they were dating. Should he ask or would that be a silly question.

"Yes Hinata you are my boyfriend."

"What... What!? Sempai can you read my mind!"

Suga laughed shaking his head. "No, as much as that would make life easier I can not read your mind, but I can however hear when you ask a question out loud."

Hinata flushed instantly. He had said it out loud! Suddenly the smaller boy was hiding behind his free hand to embarrassed to look at his... boyfriend. He felt his cheeks get warmer at just the thought. Suga Sempai was his boyfriend. It was hard to imagine someone as kind and calm as Sugawara wanting someone like Hinata. He was loud and hyper and often made a fool of himself.

"What's running through that head of your Shoyo?" Hinata dropped his hand looking up at Suga as they walked. He shock his head not knowing what to say. He didn't want to show anymore insecurities so he stayed quite and to his great relief Suga didn't press the matter farther not that he could currently since now they entered the gates to the school. Not thinking about his actions Hinata let go of Suga's hand, but it was quickly snatched back up.

"No need to let go." Not knowing what to do Hinata let Suga lead him to the gym. He was flustered he didn't want to be teased by anyone but he also didn't want to release the hand he held. It felt right holding that larger hand in his. His hands were slightly calloused from all his years of Volleyball but even the roughness felt nice to Hinata.

The closer they got to the gym the more Hinata became aware of the taller male standing next him. He radiated heat his back was straight his head held high he looked proud to be holding Hinata's hand. That was all the confirmation that Hinata needed that the senior of the two had willing chose Hinata. The smaller boy smiled suddenly proud to be holding the setters hand in his. Once again Hinata found himself so caught up in his own thought he didn't realize they were now standing in the gym all eyes suddenly on them.

"Finally! I thought you two were never going to get together!" Hinata blushed at Nishinoya's outburst looking away he stared at the floor unable to meet the eyes of his fellow teammates.

"Aw look at little shrimp blushing." Tukishima voice was very mocking making the smaller boy frown. Yamaguchi chuckled but quickly shut up when Suga shot him a look his freckled face suddenly red from being caught laughing.

"Tuskki!" Quickly Yamaguchi elbowed the blonde and pointed at Suga. The eyes behind those black frames suddenly grow wide with fear. Hinata looked up shocked to see the dark look in Suga's eyes.

"Oh have something to say Tuskki?" Suga's voice took on a mocking tone of its own. Hinata swallowed glancing at the tall freshmen he frowned hoping he wouldn't open his mouth and make Suga even more angry.

"No... Nothing to say at all Sempai!" Yamaguchi answered for him dragging the taller boy away hoping to keep him out of trouble.

"Anyone else have anything to add before me and Shoyo go to get changed?" Hinata didn't miss how he called him by his first name and neither did anyone else for that matter but no one was brave enough to speak up about it.

"Good, come Hinata we need to change." The boy quickly followed not that he had much choice in the matter since their hands were still entwined. Raven hair caught Hinata's eye he turned his head and to his great surprise Kageyama was smiling at him. He chuckled to himself when the taller boy throw a awkward thumbs up in their direction. Maybe Hinata should have talked to Bakayama about his crush a long time ago.

"One more time!" Hinata screamed at Kageyama as the ball went sailing over his head the setter launched the ball towards the high jumper as he soared through the air. Eyes wide Hinata smiled as he felt the burn of his hand smacking against the speeding ball. His eyes quickly pinpointed where he wanted the ball to go and quick as lightening it slammed against the ground. Gently landing on his feet Hinata jumped excitedly. He loved the feeling of the ball hitting his hand. Loved the sting that vibrated through his palm.

"Nice Hinata!" Nishinoya came running towards Hinata hands on his shoulders he jumped with his own excitement. Hinata was breathing heavily his body was starting to feel his efforts from practice and with the beating his Uncle gave him the other day he was starting to feel heavy. A hand suddenly ran through Hinata's hair ignoring those around him the bright hair boy leaned into the touch suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Go get changed so you can go home Hinata." Suga whispered close to his ear. "I know your body is tired."

Hinata wanted to sigh but held back, he knew Suga was worried about his injuries so he didn't argue. He simply smiled and made his way to the locker room chugging water in great gulps as he exited the gym. His skin was sweat covered his body flushed from his consent jumping and running. His chest was throbbing the most though because at one point the ball had smacked into his chest because he hadn't been paying attention. He saw Suga send him a worried look but quickly smiled towards him to calm his worry.

Though he was in some serious pain he didn't want to worry his Sempai. So he had simply jumped back into the game even though he kinda wanted to sit out at that moment. As fast as possible he dressed so no one else on the team saw his bruises. As he was exiting the room the rest of the group was coming in. Loud and still filled with energy they filed into the room. Hinata side stepped them not wanting anyone to bump into his already sore body.

It took him a few seconds to notice Suga hadn't entered the room frowning Hinata rushed out the door and slammed right into the boy he had been searching for. Hinata hissed in pain.

"Careful Shoyo." Suga steady the boy as he rocked back on his heels.

"Oh Suga, why are you outside? Shouldn't you change?" Hinata took in his appearance Suga too was layered to sweat his hair was slightly wet and he was flushed a pretty shade of red. Not that Hinata would admit this out loud he liked the way Suga's scent changed when he was sweating.

"Was waiting for you. Go home and rest okay? I know you're in pain so don't argue with me got it?"

"Can't hide anything from you can I?" Hinata asked slightly annoyed by this fact.

"Nope." The taller boy glanced around them satisfied no one was around Suga cupped Hinatas face and in seconds his lips were pressed against swollen ones. Suga's lips were soft and tasted slightly like sweat but it didn't bother Hinata. His heart was pounding and those calloused hands on his face felt almost as nice as the lips pressed tightly against his. All to soon though Suga pulled away making Hinata whimper.

"Be good and do what I said okay?" Nodding his head Hinata left unable to wipe the smile off his face. If only he knew that once he got home that a darker cloud would set on his happy mood.

The hot bath water felt nice against Hinata's bruised body he sat leaded back eyes closed enjoying the quite of the house. The boy had slid in the house as quite as possible as to not alert his Uncle if he was home. He didn't see the older mans car in the drive way once he made it home. That meant nothing though he knew his uncle sometimes left his car at the hospital and took a train to the closet station to get home when he didn't feel like driving.

Hinata was dozing in the bath simply enjoying the soothing water as it relaxed his overly sore body. He didn't remember falling asleep didn't hear the door to bathroom open. His head was tipped back he had slid down as far as the bath would allow so his shoulders were at least so what covered. He was by all rights as calm as he could possibly be in his slight slumber.

It was a mistake on his part for letting his guard down. He had been foolish to think it had only been for his Uncles drinking that had brought out that rage. The boy wouldn't make that mistake again. No he wouldn't he'd never let his guard down like he was at this moment. A innocent boy a sleep in the bath no worry in the world. He was blissfully ignorant to the threat standing above him.

He never expected it, never thought relaxing in a simple bath could turn out to be bring such a harsh reality. The man standing above him was deathly quite. His green eyes dark with fury. His hands were balled up at his sides. Ever calculating the man watched him his heart pounding with rage. He hated this boy. Hated his very being, he wanted nothing more than to stop his heart from beating his breath from flowing.

It would only take a few moments. Just a few simple moments and he could stop that boy from being vibrant. He took the most precious thing from him. He took his Aniki away. The only thing that kept him anchored to his sanity and this boy with his sun stained hair, he stole it away. He took everything away!

He watched as the boy took a calm breath in his sleep. The bruise on his face was already fading to nothingness. His body healing already from the wounds he had inflicted on him before. Someone was taking care of the boy. Helping him heal his wounds. That angered Aki more. It wasn't fair, how come this boy still had someone to care for him when he had stole the only person he cared for.

Rage pulsing through his body the man attacked. In seconds his hands were wrapped around the boys face holding him under the water. It took the child a mere seconds to react. His eyes flow open his feet were kicking wildly he struggled against Aki's hold. His fear quickly turned to panic as he fought to not suck air into his lungs.

It wouldn't take long now. Any moment the boys body would force him to try to breath. Water cascaded over the side of the tub like crashing waves. Still the boy fought. He gripped his Uncles sleeve covered arms trying to claw at his flesh. The boy tried shaking the hands of his face his eyes grew wider.

Then the boy tried to take a breath then another. Slowly the boys fighting became less. The water slowly calmed. Just a few more seconds now and he would die.

Screaming sounded in the mans head. Frantic screaming for him to stop. On impulse the man jerked away releasing the boy. He watched as he shot above the water gasping and coughing. Hands to his chest the boy leaned over the tub and emptied the contents of his stomach. Still Aki stood there dazed.

 _Hinata was fighting to breathe_ past the harsh coughing that ranked his body. His lungs burned like acid. When he was finally able to catch his breathe he pulled back pressing his body so closed to the tiled wall of the bathtub trying to put some distance between him and the man standing in front of him.

Said man stood still his back straight as a pole. His eyes were slightly glazed over. Hinata was to afraid to move, to run from the bathroom for it would bring him to close to the man standing in front of him. The boy still coughed still huffed for breath. His heart was pounding a mile a minute against his ribs.

"Hinata?" The boy flinched at the sound of his name rolling of that mans lips.

"It's time for you to get out of the bath now, dinner is ready." Aki's voice was kind just like it had been the morning after he beat him the night before. It confused Hinata, scared him beyond anything in this world. He didn't understand what was wrong with the man in front of him. His father had never said anything bad about the man. The times when he had came to visit he had been kind. He had played with Natsu and Hinata for hours.

He didn't understand. He didn't know what was happening anymore. He wanted to talk to Suga wanted to ask for help, but the man was clearly not right in the head. He couldn't risk telling. He couldn't risk Suga getting hurt because of him.

"I... I'm not hungry." Hinata whispered to afraid to look away from the man standing in front of him.

Suddenly that darkness entered his eyes again. "You will eat! You're my responsibility now which means I need to kept you fed."

Hinata tried to move back farther but he was stuck the only direction for him to move was forward towards the man who had just tried to drowned him in the bath. Tears suddenly slid down the boys face. He wanted to go home. To his home, he wanted him mom and dad. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be afraid of the things that could happen to him.

Suddenly the boy heard his own voice loud and hysterical. "You just tired to kill me! What good is it keeping me fed if you are going to turn around and hurt me again!"

An inhuman scream spilled from his uncles throat! Scared the boy tried to launch out of the bath past his uncle but a large hand caught his arm dragging him closer to the threat in the room.

"Shoyo. My sweet Aniki's baby boy. Are you having a hard time? It's rude to make up stories about me hurting you. I'm here to care about you. Why would I want to hurt you?" The mans voice sounded so caring so very believable that Hinata started to doubt himself.

Why did his uncle want to hurt him?

"No one would believe you if you told, you know that don't you Shoyo?" There was that voice again the dark one. The one that was so different from the kind melody his uncle normally had.

Hinata stared wide eyed unable to think of anything to say.

"You're just stressed from the sudden death of your parents, you're in a new environment living without your parents. At such a young age of course it would be hard. Your mind is just playing tricks on you Shoyo. No one wants to hurt you."

The hand that had caged the boy in place suddenly released him, but he was to stunned to move. The confidence in Aki's voice made Hinatas heart drop. He sounded so genuinely concerned for the boys well being that in that moment Hinata finally realized he was doomed. No one would believe him. He had lied the first time he had gotten hurt had said he'd fallen down the stairs. They had believed him too. The nurse had even looked him over and made note of it.

He was screwed. No one would believe the man in front of him just tired to drown him in the bath. Not when he sounded so kindhearted and loving towards the boy.

"Ah there we go. Now you get it. Don't worry Shoyo I got you." Shoyo went stiff as his uncle hugged him. There was no harsh presser behind the hug. No malice behind the gesture. If anything the hug was meant to be comforting. Hinata was anything but comforted. He was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Again with another update I hope you are pleased with. I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter since I had to do a lot of research on something that is about to happen so I took me a bit longer to write. Hopefully I got all the details correct. As for spelling errors or other writing flops I might make I apologize I tried to correct and fix it after I read and reread it again and again but sadly I still miss some. On that note please enjoy.**

 **:)**

 _Hinata wasn't feeling well at all._ He had a horrid cough and a fever that he couldn't seem to get to go down. It had been two day's since his near drowning experiences and since that time Hinata had been to afraid to take a bath. Whenever he got home he had quickly showered after making sure he locked the door and ran to his room when he got done. The only time he was forced to leaving the safe haven of his bed room was when his uncle was home and made him have dinner with him.

His uncle seemed to be in high sprites the past few days. He hadn't yelled or laid one single finger on the boy since that night. Hinata didn't know if that was a good thing or simply the storm brewing something more horrifying for him. No one knew about the incident in the bathroom of his new home.

The boy simply didn't waist his time trying to get help. He doubted himself now. The things that had happened so far seemed like nothing more than a nightmare.

If his uncle had kept being cruel he was sure he wouldn't feel that way but his Uncle was being nice. He was going out of his way to make his favorite meals. He had even once again checked on Hinata the next morning after he had tried to kill him. His Uncles personality changes left Hinata reeling He didn't know which one was the true man. Didn't know which one he should trust if he should trust any of them. He was confused.

His head was throbbing so badly his eyes watered. He knew it was because of the fever knew he should probably go to the nurse but he didn't. He just wanted to go to Volleyball practice and spend time with his friends and Suga. For the past two days Suga had checked his bruises and too Hinatas great relief they had practically healed. Now they were barely yellow shade on his skin. He had seen Suga's own relief when he checked him over.

Hinata was also glad he had no new wounds. If he had acquired new bruises he was sure Suga would get suspicious and Hinata didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Suga to get wind of his abusive uncle and get mixed up in the matter. He couldn't afford to have more abrasions on his skin. Sure a random small bruise here and there were no big deal. They played a game that required them to slid across the floor and hit a speeding ball so some injuries were to be expected.

If his Uncle left more marks on him like he did the first time Hinata didn't think he could think of a good enough lie to throw Suga off his trail. He didn't want to deceive Suga but if it kept him safe he would do anything. Even lie and deal with his current situation on his own. As long as he could see Suga for just a few hours a day he would be fine. He only had to survive for less than two years. When he turned eighteen his parents money and home would be turned over to him and then he could leave.

A coughing fit suddenly had Hinata stopping in his tracks he struggled to catch his breath. It took him a moment but when he was sure the coughing had stopped he continued walking towards gym trying his best not to look as bad as he felt. He didn't want to have to sit out just because he had a little fever and cough. Hinata perked up as he heard the sound of Suga's voice coming from the gym. The boy smiled despite his headache, fever, cough and chills he was happy to be at school. Happy to be able to see Suga.

" _Tanaka! Put your shirt back on!"_ Suga sighed for the third time since walking into practice the team was more wild then normal today. He could already imagine how much louder it was going to get once the little decoy got here. Tanaka was currently swinging his shirt around his head as Noya ran around him shouting and cheering.

Sometimes he wondered how they got any practice done with some of these teammates. Kageyama with his short temper, Tukishima with his bored demeanor and of course Tanaka, Noya and Hinata's overzealous personalities.

"Kageyama!" Suga turned shocked to hear Hinata's sudden shout from the double doors he jumping through.

"You better be ready to toss to me!" Suga smiled as Hinata ran passed everyone heading towards the locker room to get changed. Suga almost followed after him to have a few moments alone but the sound of his name being called had him turning towards Asahi.

"Send me a toss!" Suga smiled as he grabbed a ball from the bundle they had in the crate sitting by the door.

He couldn't deny the ace of the team so he launched the ball into the air giving it just the right amount of height that Asahi liked. The large teen jumped sending the ball flying over the net suddenly the ball was soaring back over towards the shocked Ace.

"Nice receive Noya!" Tanaka cheered as the little libero stood up from his crouched stance. Suga blinked amused. He should have known the smallest player on the team would react to Asahi.

Instantly Suga's eyes reacted to a flash of orange as it ran back into the gym. Suga frowned Hinata was moving as fast as he normal does and he wasn't shouting at Kageyama to toss to him. In was normal routine for the boy. As soon as his foot made contact with the gym floor he was always demanding for the ravened haired boy to toss balls to him. Suddenly the boy yawned making Suga chuckle. So that was his issues he was tired.

"Suga again! Toss to me again!" Suga complied sending another toss towards Asahi. Again the ball sailed over the net and once again it came flying back this time though Daichi slid into the court sending the ball back towards Noya. Tanaka ran towards the ball arms extended to to spike the ball back but he missed just as it was about to hit the ground a flare of orange slid across the ground taping the ball just hard enough Noya to spike it over the net. The loudest members of the team cheered as the ball finally made contact with the brown floor.

An annoyed groan sounded behind Suga he turned to see Asahi hands on his hips shaking his head.

"Just be glad they are on our team Asahi." Suga laughed as the taller boy nodded his agreement. Coughing sounded somewhere behind Suga but he paid it no mind as Yamaguchi waved him down. He headed towards his junior. It was rare for the boy to speak to anyone but Tukishima.

"Did you need something?" Suga asked as he stopped in front of the freckled boy.

"I was wondering if you would toss to me? Kageyama's toss are to fast for me." Suga smiled happy to help the shy boy.

"Sure thing..." Sudden shouting cut Suga off.

"Hinata what's the matter!?" Noya's voice was so frightened Suga was rushing in that direction in seconds. His eyes found the boy in no time he was on his knees gasping for air his small hands twisted into his gym clothes. Noya was kneeling next to the boy holding him up as he coughed and struggled.

"Hinata!" Suga shouted. He didn't know what was happening. It felt like it was taking him forever to reach his distressed boyfriend. Hinata opened his mouth as if to speak but another coughing fit over took him, his hand grip Noya's arm squeezing.

"Sempai...Chest hurts." Finally Suga reached them in seconds he was in front of the boy cupping his face in his hands. Immediately Suga knew he was running a terrible fever. He noticed besides that the boy was shivering uncontrollably.

"Hinata?" Glassy eyes meet worried light ones but all to soon those eyes squeezed shut as a fit of coughing over took the boy once more. The cough was wet sounding and harsh to Suga's ears coughing into his hand the boy made a face like he was going to be sick. He made a chocking sound that hand Noya panicking beside him.

"I'll go find Coach Ukai!" The smaller boy ran off Tanaka fast on his heels. Suga was to focused on Hinata to pay them much mind. The boy frowned down at his hand disgusted to see the bloody mucus that covered his palm. Fear was suddenly surging through Suga. Why was there blood!? The boy's breath was suddenly coming in rapid pants his lips was suddenly taking on a blue tint.

"I can't breath... I..." Panicking Hinata's nails dug into Suga's arms. Suga couldn't think clearly. He was scared. He didn't know what was wrong, he needed help.

"Daichi!" Suga shouted his caption was at his side in seconds. Another coughing fit had the boy doubling over in Suga's arms. Suga patted his back hoping to help clear whatever was giving him such such a hard time out.

"Daichi where is Coach Ukai or Sensei Takeda?" They needed an adult. Even though Suga wanted to be a doctor he didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Noya and Tanaka are looking for them." Daichi was throwing worried glances at Hinata as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

"It hurts." Hinata cried coughing some more. His lips were getting more blue by the minute. Suddenly the gym doors slammed open and to Suga's relief there coach came running towards them Takeda in tow. Suga wanted to sigh in relief but the boy in front of him was suddenly chocking on mucus once more. Finally the fit of coughing dislodged the mucus and he spit, more blood visible then the last. Coach took one look at the boy before sweeping him into his arms. Suga wanted to protest then caught himself.

"Takeda call an ambulance." Flustered the teacher did as he was told whipping out his phone.

The team sat in quietly crowded into the waiting room of the hospital. Suga was worried they had been here for over an hour now and they hadn't heard anything about Hinata. Suga didn't like this one bit he didn't understand how the boy had gotten so sick so fast. He had seen him everyday sure he had coughed every once in a while but Suga had only assumed he was catching a cold. He didn't think whatever was wrong with him would have him taken away in an ambulance.

A large warm hand came down on Suga's shoulder making him flinch.

"Don't worry so much Koushi, I'm sure every thing is just fine." Daichi's voice was soothing to say the least but there was an underlining tone that made Suga believe the older of the too didn't even believe what he was saying.

"Yea Hinata is stubborn and a little fighter. No silly sickness is going to keep him down." Suga smiled slightly at Takada's hushed voice. It was weird to hear him so quite.

"Yea that dumbass is definitely fine." Kageyama's scowl was not as pronounced as normal but Suga was glad everyone was so optimistic.

The doors to the waiting room opened and in seconds Suga was on his feet eyeing the tall man in front of him. His hair was a dark shade of orange and his name tag read Hinata. So this was the boys Uncle.

"Wow I didn't expect so many people to be waiting." The man smiled kindly at the group.

"How's Hinata!?" Suga asked quickly not wanting to do the whole simple chatter crap.

Again the man smiled. "He's okay now. It seems he developed a bad case of pneumonia which caused a build up of fluid in his lungs. The doctor on his case quickly found the issue and cleared the build up that was causing him to have such difficulties breathing." The man sighed rubbing at his temples.

"But how did he get so sick so fast?" Noya asked frowning down at the floor. "He seemed fine the last two days.

"It's easy to miss if you don't know what you are looking for. I'm guessing he mistook it for a cold."

"But you live with him and you're a doctor shouldn't you have caught it or noticed?" Suga watched as a flash of darkness over took the mans eyes but suddenly it was gone.

"I'm new to this whole taking care of a child thing and with my work I'm rarely home with Shoyo. I know he fell asleep in the bath the other night and inhaled some water that was probably how he got pneumonia in the first place. He said he coughed up the water but its likely some stayed in his lungs and gave him the infection."

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "He's going to need a lot of rest for the next couple of days and I have several surgeries scheduled so if it isn't to much to ask for someone to go check on him while he's at home. I'd hate for him to be there by himself while he's sick."

"He can come stay with me for a couple of days if you're okay with that?" Suga wasn't aware he had spoken until the Doctors eyes landed on him. Doctor Hinata smiled.

"I'd actually like that he's by himself so much these days that I worry. Just the other day I found him laying at the foot of the stairs! That boy had fallen while I was out at work." The doctor shock his head with disappointment.

"I wish I had a job that allowed me to be home more but that's just how life is. I'm just glad he hadn't hurt himself to badly during the fall, and today if he had been alone when he suddenly was struggling to breath today could have gone terribly different."

Suga though he wasn't happy Hinata was always alone he was glad he had this man in his life. Even though he wasn't around much it gave Suga great relief someone cared for him so much.

"Write you address down for me so I know where to find you in case something happens and you need my help then you can go see him in his room before we discharge him." Suga did as he was asked quickly finding some paper he wrote down his number and address and handed it to the doctor who thank him.

"He's in room 223 just have to go down the hall and turn left you should see it in no time. Please don't work him up to much extracting fluid from the lungs is quite painful once the local anesthesia wares off. Also don't make him laugh to much either it could cause a coughing fit and we don't want to much stress on his lungs." After the quick instructions the doctor left saying he had a patient to check on.

Hinata's chest was throbbing painfully and chills still shock his body but he was glad he could breath a little easily now. He had been terrified when he saw the giant needle they were going to use to clear the fluid from his lungs. He wasn't a big fan of needles and to think they had stuck that giant thing through his flesh and sucked the gross liquid from his lungs was shocking to say the least.

His head was also pounding they had given him something from his fever and instructed him to keep drinking water to keep from coughing. Along with antibiotics and some painkillers all Hinata was doing now was waiting to go home. His Uncle had came and saw him as soon as his doctor had left the room. The man had came running so fast into his room for one wild second Hinata thought he was going to hurt him.

That hadn't been the case though. He Uncle was frantic with worry with once again confused the boy. Then he got to explaining what had happened suddenly he boy had became angry. The only reason he was in this hospital room right now was all his Uncles fault, but quick as he thought that his Uncle had started crying. Hinata already in a confused state didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to comfort the man but he looked just like his dad. So the boy missing his parents so much already had been unable the let the spiting image of his father cry.

He had assured him he was feeling better now and after his Uncle got his crying under control he had apologized for his behavior. He had muttered something about not wanting to loss the last remaining piece of his brothers life. Now the boy was simply dumbfounded. He didn't want loss Hinata but yet he had hurt him twice. Being so confused made Hinata mad he didn't want to have to second guess everything.

A knock on the door pulled Hinata from his thoughts in seconds he was smiling as a wave of people came rushing into the room Suga in lead.

"Hey guys." Hinata gave the biggest smile possible.

"Hinata how are you feeling?" Suga asked walking over to the bed he pulled a chair as close as he could get it.

"Yea you dumbass you had us worried." Hinata chuckled but regretted it instantly as his chest protested painfully.

"Don't laugh Baka we were specifically instructed to not allow that." Kageyama snapped at the boy.

"I'm sorry I'll try not to let it happen again." Hinata winced as he rubbed his sore chest. Quite chatter filled the room and for some odd reason all the talking was soothing to Hinata so much so that he found his eyes were getting heavy.

"Don't fall asleep yet Hinata they are about to discharge you and your coming home with me Coach Ukai is dropping us off at my place."

"Why am I going home with you?" Hinata didn't mind at all but that confused him.

"Your Uncle said someone needed to keep an eye out for you so I asked if you could stay with me and he said it was fine." In seconds Hinata's heart was pounding painfully behind his ribs. Suga had been close to his Uncle. He quickly looked him over for any sign of injury but when he found nothing he calmed. Of course his uncle wouldn't attack him were people could see.

"Hinata are you okay?" Suga's voice was strained with worry.

"Oh sorry, yes I'm fine just tired and my chest hurts. You should have seen the size of the needle they stabbed into me." Hinata shuddered just from thinking about it.

"How big are we talking here." Noya asked suddenly curious. Not knowing how to explain it Hinata held this hands some distance apart from one another trying to determine how big the gap needed to be.

Satisfied he held his hands up so everyone could see.

"About this big."

Asahi made some strange chocking sound that had all eyes on him. His face was slightly pale suddenly Noya was laughing loudly proudly telling everyone about Asahi's great fear of needles. The room erupted with laughter. Hinata smiled glad to have all these people that cared about him in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! Warning!**

 **Please do not continue reading if you one do not like reading about**

 **abuse or rape! Graphic scenes in this chapter. Please enjoy and drop a review! And**

 **of course I will repeat I DO NOT OWN Haikyuu!**

Hinata sighed in frustration for who knows how many times that day. He didn't like being trapped in bed, but Suga refused to let him get up and move around. Unless it was for a trip to the bathroom he wasn't allowing him to move. Unless he somehow was able to slip out unnoticed, Hinata wasn't going anywhere. Lets face it, he had already tried to escape once and it had ended badly. Suga had caught him in seconds.

So Hinata decided not to try again because Suga's anger was pretty hard to swallow. So here he laid bored out of his mind in Suga's bed. He didn't want to sleep anymore, he had already wasted a whole day doing that, and he had spent a few hours talking to Kenma to keep him occupied but Kuroo had came to visit him so he had to get off the phone, which made Hinata bored once again.

He could hear Suga downstairs in the kitchen. He had said he was going to make soup, which had made Hinata pout. He also wanted something solid to eat but his doctor and Uncle put him strictly on a liquid diet until his fever was gone and the last remaining bit of his cough. He had been eating nothing but soup for three days. He'd like to say he was enjoying being about to relax, but Hinata wasn't one to be able to sit still for long periods of time. He wiggled in the bed wanting to get up so badly. Since he could still hear Suga down stairs, Hinata, who thought he could get away with it, slid off the bed.

He did his best to make no noise as he tip toed towards the window, and pushing back the curtains, he looked outside. It looked so nice out today. The sun was bright and the leaves in the trees were turning a pretty shade of orange and red. It was his favorite time of year and he was stuck indoors. As quietly as possible he lifted the window and stuck his head out breathing in fresh air. The cool breeze felt nice on his skin. His small escape, even though it was well planned, was short lived though.

"And can I ask what it is you are doing Shoyo?" Slowly Hinata turned around to look at the glaring Suga. His eyes were not happy at all, and his mouth down turned. Caught again huh?

"I... just wanted some fresh air!" Hinata whined

"The doctor said you needed rest! He said nothing about you dangling out of windows." The over exaggeration on the current situation made Hinata laugh despite Suga's angry growl.

"I feel fine Suga!" At that Suga came forward walking towards him like an angry jungle cat. A hand was on his forehead in seconds.

"You still have a fever and until it is fully gone you are not getting out of bed." His voice had the tone that dared Hinata to disobey him, and god help the boy who really wanted to.

"Koshi please! I'm so bored." Suga back peddled at the sound of his first name and huffed an annoyed sigh.

"You know Shoyo it is not fair to play dirty." Suga sighed again. "Fine come down stairs. We can watch a movie while you eat your soup."

The boy wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to eat soup again, but he would choke it down as long as he got to leave this room. Overly excited by something as simple as walking down the stairs, Hinata rushed past Suga, who shouted for him to calm down. Laughing, he kept moving forward ignoring his angry Sempai.

* * *

 _Light even breathing fluttered across Suga's neck_ as the closing credits rolled down the tv screen. He didn't know if he should be annoyed at the fact that Hinata had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the movie he had pick out to watch, or amused. For someone who said he had so much wasted energy, he had taken no time to fall asleep.

Suga looked down at the boy who was currently curled into his side. His arm was wrapped around Suga's stomach and his face was pressed tightly into his neck. He could tell just by the light sheen of sweat on his skin that he was sweating off his fever. The older boy readjusted himself on the couch, laying the boy on his stomach, he closed his eyes after pulling a blanket over the two them. He didn't feel like moving Hinata upstairs in fear he would wake him from his nap.

Suga had no issue with sleeping on the couch. It was soft and wide, and long enough for him to stretch out his legs. He grabbed the remote off of the side table, and started turning it to some random channel for background noise, then settled in. The lights had already been turned off while they watched the movie and the front and back door had already been locked. Everything that needed to be done he already finished, and Hinata had taken his medication. So with nothing else to worry about, he wrapped his arms around the small boy who was laying across his chest, and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 _In the darkness, the flash of light was the only thing illuminating_ the two figures sleeping curled together on the couch. A slight rain had started outside, making the smaller of the two move restlessly in his sleep. He watched as his companion's hand moved in his slumber to cup the back of the smaller boys neck, rubbing slightly.

Outrage pulsed through his system. He couldn't stand it. Couldn't deal with the fact the little brat of a child had someone like that for himself. Someone who would unconsciously soothe him in their slumber. It wasn't fair, and wasn't right by any means. Not only did he not have that for himself anymore, but the boy, the damned boy who was at fault for that was laying peacefully curled against the person he loved.

This sight on its own was unjust. Not by any means was this something two guys should do with one another in his eyes, but the other him, the one that coddled this fucking brat, didn't mind. It wasn't right because they were not family. Two guys who were not related shouldn't be that close.

He wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of his brothers bastard child. Wanted nothing more than to see the monster that took his beloved brother from him dead. A voice was screaming for him to not touch the boy. Screaming so loudly he could have sworn the sleeping boys in front of him could hear it. He back up slowly moving away from the sleeping children and headed back up the stairs. He would find away to punish the boy for his current behavior. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his way. Not a damn thing. Climbing out the window he had entered from he jumped to the tree and headed back home. Smiling.

* * *

"Hinata are you ready yet?" Suga yelled at the boy from outside the club room.

"Give me a minute I can't find one of my shoes!" Suga laughed at the annoyed tone. Leave it to Hinata to lose something as important as a shoe. He was glad Hinata was finally better. He had been worried about him, but after two and a half days, his fever had finally disappeared completely. He was back to his outgoing, energetic self. He had gone back home a few days ago, and Suga found he missed the boy staying there, but he couldn't keep him there all the time.

"I'm ready Senpai!" Hinata was beaming as he left the room and Suga to his amazement the smaller boy took his hand in his smaller one entwining their fingers. It seemed the three days he had stayed with him had helped the boy with some of his embarrassment towards affection.

"How are you feeling?" Suga asked looking down at the boy.

Hinata gave a dramatic sigh. "Suga it has been almost two weeks since I got sick and I feel fine! I wish you would stop asking."

"Well if the infection hadn't fully been taken care of which means it is possible for it to flare back up." The boy rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much. I went back to the doctor, remember, for a checkup, and he said I was as healthy as a horse."

Suga chuckled as they walked. He knew his worry was possibly misplaced, but he couldn't help himself ever since Hinata had scared him with that stunt. He knew he hadn't meant to frighten him, but he had. His Uncle had been right. If Hinata had been alone when he suddenly had trouble breathing, things could have gone a completely different direction. Suga didn't want to think about that. He didn't want the image in his head of Hinata scared and alone struggling to breathe.

He could picture it, his sunlight lying somewhere alone, panic possibly clawing at his own throat as he fought for air. He didn't want that to happen, and didn't want to have him struggling alone while he was in pain. He didn't deserve anything harsh in his world. Someone so bright and cheerful as Hinata deserved to be in a world that was vibrant and kind, just like him. He didn't need any sickness or darkness to taint his world.

Even though he didn't want the image or thoughts like that running through his mind, they were. Lately the boy had been extremely happy. He wanted him to stay that way, but something kept nagging at Suga. He had this forbidding feeling constantly in the back of his mind. Maybe it was remnants of his panic as the boy he loved had been rushed away to the hospital, where he was unable to do anything.

"Koshi? Is there something the matter, because you keep frowning at me," Suga smiled. Something else was different about Hinata, besides his new, affectionate side, that only appeared when they were alone with no one else around, and that was when he called him by his given name more often. Suga enjoyed hearing him say his name, just like the boy had said the first time he kept calling him Shoyo. The sound of it coming from his mouth made his heart flutter in strange ways. It was the same for Suga as well.

"No I'm fine. Sorry I was thinking about something."

The boy tilted his head with curiosity, silently asking him what he was thinking about. Suga just shook his head. There was no need to tell him all those things. He would simply brush it aside and call him silly most likely. Hinata smiled, not pestering him to answer, and that surprised Suga. It went against his personality to simply give up on wanting something.

"So, you are meeting Kenma today to go see a movie right?" Suga asked. The weather was starting to cool off more these days so the walk home seemed like it was taking longer than normal.

"Yea, I'm meeting him in a bit, but first I am going to go home and change." Suga could tell Hinata was excited about seeing Kenma despite them being on different teams and having to play against one another. The two boy were oddly close. Hinata and Suga stopped at the four-way were they part each day to go to there homes.

"Well be careful and have fun." Suga smiled after checking the streets to make sure no one was around he leaned down to kiss Hinata. The boy quickly stood on his toes to meet him halfway. The kiss was warm against the cool breeze. Wanting to tease Hinata, some his tongue snaked out parting the smaller boys lips, a shocked gasp gave Suga the opening he needed to deepen the kiss.

Hinata's tongue was hesitant at first only slightly brushing against Suga's, but after some time he became bolder as he leaned farther into Suga and his warm mouth. All too soon though they were pulling back panting for breath. The boys face was flushed a bright shade of red. Suga watched, amused, as he licked his now swollen lips.

"Have fun tonight Hinata!" Waving Suga jogged home. He could feel the boy's eyes on him for sometime after he left. Suga smiled the rest of the way home, perfectly content with his life and how it was going.

 _If only he knew the truth, if only he knew the darkness that was slowly ready to pounce on his sunshine boy. If only he would have trusted that feeling pounding in the back of his mind._

"I'm home!" Hinata greeted as he entered the house. It had became a habit since his Uncle insisted one night that he make him aware when he was in the house. Slightly out of fear, the boy complied, but he wasn't as worried about his Uncle these days. Nothing new had happened since the bath incident and his Uncle had grown more affectionate since he had been rushed to the hospital. The boy was becoming blissfully stupid and blind to his own well being.

"Ah, Hinata you're home. By the way, Hinata, I have a colleague over. We went out to eat after work and he is really drunk, so he's going to be sleeping in the guest room."

Hinata frowned. His Uncle had never had anyone over before. Hinata had also had never seen him on the phone with any so called "colleagues". If he had to be at the hospital, he always got paged. Hinata had also never seen him text anyone. The boy shrugged it off, kicking his shoes off as he headed to his room to change. He had an hour before he had to meet Kenma at the cinema and it would take him at least twenty minutes to get there.

In no time, Hinata was changed into an orange shirt, a black jacket, and his jeans that were a dark shade of blue. Satisfied that he didn't look ridiculous, he rushed back down the stairs with his boots in his hand. It was a pair his parents had gotten him for his birthday. He had never had a reason to wear them, but now he felt like it. He didn't know how he felt about boots that went so high up his jeans but it was a gift from his parents that Natsu had happily picked out for him.

Sitting down on the step in front of the door, he pulled the boots up his jeans letting the leather hang loose.

"Hinata are you leaving?"

The boy glanced back at his uncle. "Yea I'm meeting a friend for a movie. I won't be back late."

Suddenly something dark passed through those green eyes. Hinata flinched back, then calmed when his uncle smiled at him. Maybe he had imagined the darkness.

"Be back before it gets dark. All kinds of monsters come out at night." Hinata furrowed his brows. What an odd way to put it. Suddenly nervous, Hinata nodded, promising to get back home before it got dark. He wanted no part of the types of people that came out once the sun set. He had enough to deal with without wanting to get mugged by some drunk at night on the street.

As Hinata rushed to the train station he pulled out his cell phone texting Kenma to let him know he was on his way. In seconds, he got a simple "okay" reply from the Neko setter. Shaking his head at how lazy Kenma's replies were, Hinata ran. Excited to see his friend. Happy to be doing something so normal as watching a movie.

 _That normalcy wouldn't last though. Those bright smiles and cheerful eyes would soon again be filled with horror with something much worse than the boy had ever expected._

Laughing, Kenma and Hinata walked out of the theater trying not to get jarred around by people as they rushed out. Kenma gave a lazy sigh as someone slammed into his back sending him tumbling forward. Hinata rushed forward to catch him but at the last moment he caught his balance. Pouting the boy fixed his jacket.

"Jeez! No one has any manners these days." Hinata complained as he walked beside the tiny setter. Kenma nodded silently, walking beside the bouncing boy beside him. Kenma silently wondered where Hinata got all of his energy from. Maybe like a solar panel, he absorbed sunlight. Kenma smiled slightly. That could also be why he too thought of Hinata as the sun.

"Um... So are you doing okay?" Kenma asked quietly, keeping his eyes in front of him. He may not be big on talking, but Hinata was his friend. The least he could do was check to make sure the boy was adjusting well with his new life. Kenma could still recall all too clearly as he had broken down that night at the match. He had been shocked when he saw the boy collapse to his knees and scream when he learned his family had died on their way to watch the game.

Kenma sometimes still feel himself running towards his screaming friend. He hadn't understood what had happened that night until his Coach had pulled the screaming boy away into the hall and Suga had told them. Some nights, his screams had haunted Kenma. They had been so heartbreaking, and they had sounded like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. Those screams had left the crowd completely silent. Kenma had left his friend feeling helpless. Those horrid wails had taken that boy with so much brightness, and dimmed him into a shadow of himself.

"I'm doing good. Sometimes it's hard, and of course I miss my family, but I'm not alone. I have my team, who are just as much my family as Natsu and my parents. Plus I have Suga. He makes sure I'm not alone too much." Hinata's voice was filled with pride, making Kenma smile. He was glad that he had people in his life to make him smile.

"Plus I even have you and other players from other teams as well. Lev texts me often too, ever since the first group training camp."

Suddenly Kenma felt bashful. He glanced away not knowing what to say. He didn't know Hinata saw him in such a way. He simply thought the boy saw him as a Volleyball friend, but to be in the same category as family. That gave Kenma great pride. He was bad with words and liked games more then he like talking, but Hinata didn't mind. Hinata, who would text him all night if he could, didn't care about his lazy texting.

"I'm glad." Kenma whispered. He blinked realizing they were at the train station.

"Well my Uncle wants me home before it gets too dark, do I'll be leaving. Text me when you make it home okay?" Kenma didn't miss the hint of worry behind those words. Did he fear something would happen to him on a simple trip home? That saddened Kenma, to be afraid of something as simple as leaving a person by themselves. Was he afraid of losing more people he cared about?

"I'll text when I get home." Hinata smiled nodding his head. He waved quickly before jumping onto his train. Kenma waved back amused by the boy's big goofy smile.

 _If only he knew when the boy got home that smile would be wiped away by screams of pain and terror._

Hinata was running because his train had stopped unexpectedly on his trip home. The streets were barely lit by some street lamps, making it hard for him to see, but still he ran. His uncle's words continuing to echo in his head. _All kinds of monsters come out at night._ He hadn't realized how much those words were going to frighten him once he was alone in the boy tried to pick up his pace, but his boots, the damned boots he had finally decided to wear, were not meant for running.

He didn't know why he was so afraid. He use to walk home at night all the time. Now though, he was scared. He wanted to get home and up to his room. Even though he knew there was no one behind him, he felt like he was being chased down like the prey of a jungle cat. The tall brick house came into view, to Hinata's great relief. In a matter of seconds, he was up the stairs and in the entryway of the door. The only thing that greeted him was darkness.

Hinata swallowed. He hadn't expected it to be so dark in the house too. He also hadn't expected it to be so quiet. He toed off his boots lining them up with the other shoes, when he noticed a pair he'd never seen before. Then he remember his uncle saying something about his drunk work buddy staying the night. Hinata quietly slipped up the stairs heading towards his room that was located at the end of hall. He tried to make no noise as he passed the guest room. Most nights he didn't have to worry about it because his Uncle's room was downstairs, but with someone else sleeping on the top floor, he had to be quite.

Finally in his room he pulled off his sweaty clothes. The weather may have cooled off, but he had worked up a sweat when running all the way from the train station. Only in his boxers, he grabbed his towel and headed for a quick shower. He hoped the echo of water didn't wake the sleeping man. He didn't want to be rude and awaken him, but he also couldn't go to sleep with his skin covered in sweat.

He showered as quickly as possible and was back in his room in no time. He toed the door closed not thinking about locking himself in for the night. He was suddenly exhausted, from volleyball practice, to his running a few minuets ago, and his body was begging for sleep. Unaware of the danger, Hinata fell into his bed, and curling up in his sheets, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

He was dreaming, and couldn't make out anything in front of him, for it was too dark. He could hear breathing above him. He could feel a large cold hand slide down his bare spine. He shivered in his sleep trying to roll away from the touch. He didn't know those hands. They felt nothing like Suga's. They were too large and to calloused to be his Senpai's. The nails that suddenly ranked over his back were long. Suga never kept his nails long.

Suddenly Hinata's eyes shot open. He went to turn his body, but weight suddenly came down hard on his back. He cried out struggling. He didn't know what the hell was happening. Then he could smell it. The twinge of alcohol. It was his Uncle's friend. Fear pounded through his heart.

"What are you doing! Get off me!" Hinata tried to push the weight of his back, but he was too small, and the weight was to much.

"Don't struggle kid. You were liking the feel of my hands on you a few moments ago as you slept." The voice was deep and raspy. Like someone who smoked too much. It grated on Hinata's already shot nerves.

"Please just get off. I don't have anything you want so go away!"

The chuckle was menacing. "You definitely have something I want boy." Hinata didn't understand what he meant. It all dawned on him as his boxers were pulled down to his ankles.

"NO!" The boy screamed, swinging his arm back, in hopes he would hit the man sitting on his back.

"Don't be that way, kid, it can feel amazing if you stay calm." Sweat was starting to form on Hinata's forehead. His fear was so great he was sweating immensely, and was shaking uncontrollably. He cried out as the rough had ran up his leg, cupping his rear. He squeezed his eyes closed, afraid to know what was coming next.

"Please! I don't want it! I don't want you, you filthy bastard!" Hinata wasn't normally one to use such language, but he didn't want something so sacred taken from him. He regretted those word in seconds as a hand clamped down over his mouth and his legs were spread wide.

"Don't get mouthy you little shit! I was going to be gentle, but you had to go and piss me off." The sound of fabric being pulled down had Hinata struggling harder. He tried crawling to his knees to help archer himself but the man was too heavy and Hinata was too small. One hand pressed his stomach down on the mattress, while the other held his hips down. He was trapped, and the only thing he could think to do was scream for help.

So he screamed loud and long hoping his Uncle would hear and help him, clearly unaware that the man he was screaming for was standing in the hallway watching through the crack of the door.

Pain, searing pain, shot up his spine and he screamed clawing at the sheets as the man tore through the flesh of his rear. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced in the span of his short life. The man began moving, thrusting fast and hard against him. Hinata cried, tears running down his face, as drool fell from his mouth, unchecked. He couldn't breathe past the pain.

"Please stop!" The pain was unbearable. He wanted to die, just so it would stop.

"Just getting started now boy." His tempo sped up. The hand that was pressed against his spine grabbed handfuls of his hair, pulling his head back. He could feel something warm sliding down his thighs. He could only assume blood. He was struggling to breathe past his pain. The headboard slammed against the wall as the man pounded into him.

The man moaned above him, and suddenly his hips were lifted off the bed, his back pressed against a large, nasty, sweaty chest. The hand that was in his hair suddenly wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air flow. The pounding continued, ripping into his flesh. Hinata screamed, but the sound that came out was strangled sounding. He clawed at his arms, but it changed nothing. He tried moving away, but it only caused more pain. A terrified wail escaped him.

He wanted to vomit.

 _That would teach the little bastard._

Those words echoed through the man's head as he watched from the hallway. The boy who stole his life from him was struggling in his captors hold. Aki smiled, watching as the innocence was stolen from him. His strangled screams excited him. Call him twisted, but he enjoyed this type of punishment. It wouldn't be the first time he had set it up. Anyone that got in his way were ruined, way beyond healing.

He fought his laugh as he watched as the man fucked him harder, easily lifting and sliding the smaller body down his member. He could tell he would be done soon. His tempo grew with great speed. The boy was now limp in his arms, most likely unconscious from the pain and panic. The loud moan the man let out was sickening to Aki, disgusting even. How another man could get off having sex with another male baffled him. He heard the thunk of the boy hitting the bed and the patter of feet on the floor.

Suddenly the door opened and the man stepped out looking satisfied. It pissed Aki off. He didn't bring the man here to let him be satisfied, but he brought him here to teach the boy a lesson. Without a word, the man held out his hand waiting. Not wanting to touch those filthy hands, he dropped the roll of money into the outstretched palm.

"Nice doing business with you. Hopefully, that will teach me to almost ignore a total stranger on the street." Humming a happy tone, the man left. For one wild moment, Aki thought about simply killing him. He had no connections with him, and no one had seen him get into his car. He could easily get his money back by slitting his throat, and then to drop him off somewhere.

Aki moved down the stairs towards the kitchen to get a knife then stopped. No, that was to much trouble, and he was tired anyways. Rolling his shoulders, he headed to his room, calmly getting into his bed ,and placed his ear plugs in his ears. He couldn't sleep unless there was total silence.

 _Hinata screamed as he came too._ His hips and back hurt, and his buttocks throbbed painfully. He could feel something disgusting running down his legs. His sheets were wet, from what he could only guess was semen and blood. Hinata cried, curling in on himself. Frantically, the boy moved, leaning over his bed he vomited onto the floor. Wave after wave of nausea plagued him. He shook, unable to control the disgust and fear racing through him.

He rolled off the bed. Hinata tried to stand but his legs collapsed under him. His legs were shaking and his heart was pounding. He didn't understand why that had happened. He didn't understand what he had done so wrong in his life that he deserved this kind of reality. He was drowning in self pity. He was disgusting to allow that to happen to him. He hadn't fought enough, and hadn't screamed loud enough. In his fear, he had forgotten his the fact that his Uncle slept with earplugs in.

He crawled towards the bathroom, not able to trust his legs to hold him up. He needed to get this filth off his skin. He need to get the feel of the man's hands off his flesh. It took him longer than he would had liked to get the bathroom, but once inside he locked the door. Again, he crawled, this time his destination was the shower in front of him. He turned the hot water on high heat and didn't care if it burned. He needed to melt the unspeakable filth off his body.

He cried as he climbed over the side of the tub. The water burned his bare flesh, but he didn't care. He sat down on the floor, but pain shot up his spine so harsh he fell forward on his hands and knees. Hinata didn't move from that spot. The burning water was hitting him were it hurt the most. He watched as the water was suddenly stained red. He didn't know how bad he was torn, and didn't know how bad he was actually bleeding.

He gagged suddenly, vomiting again, but the water quickly washed it down the drain. He was ruined. Suga would hate him. He wouldn't want him anymore, now that he was tainted. He would lose the only thing worth living for because he was disgusting.

Filthy

Filthy

Filthy!

He was a disgustingly filthy person, and now he would lose what little he had left.

He wanted to be swept away by the crashing waves of despair that were beating at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to the air that surrounded him.


	8. Chapter 8

Suga was worried. Hinata hadn't been to school for two day, he had called to see why but never got through to the boy himself. After several missed calls his Uncle had finally picked up Hinata phone saying he had food poisoning and would be back to school in a few days. So Suga now waited in the club room for Hinata to come. Kageyama had said the boy had been in class and didn't look well. He was missing practice so he could see him. He didn't care though because something seemed off.

If it was something as simple as food poisoning surely Hinata could have found the time to at least text him. Even when he had been trapped in Suga's room with a high fever he had texted Kenma. So why wouldn't he do the same for this sickness.

The club door opened and in walked Hinata. Suga froze once he saw him. He had dark circles under his eyes, his complexion was paler than normal. He looked as if he had lost weight. He hadn't seen the boy for only two days and he looked as if he was a skeleton. Suga rushed forward grabbing at the boy making him look at him. To Suga's great shock the boy jackknifed away.

"Don't touch me!" That voice... It was a shattered shout.

"Hinata?" Suga's heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sempai, sorry... but please don't touch me..." Hinata wouldn't look him in the eyes. He looked everywhere but at Suga.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Suga laid his hand on the boys shoulder.

Slap!

The sound of skin meeting skin seemed to echo in the room. Suga's arm burned from where Hinata had just slapped his arm away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I didn't!" Panicked the boy rushed forward then stopped backing away.

"Shoyo please! Tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know." This boy in front of him. That boy wasn't his Hinata. The person standing inches away from him was broken. His eyes had no light in them his body was smaller and more fragile.

"You can't help." Hinata whispered finally looking at Suga, but those eyes. Those amber eyes he loved so much looked right through him.

"Sempai, I'm sorry but I want to break up." Suga's heart dropped he stepped back suddenly angry. He tried to contain his anger. Something had obviously happened to him. Something had changed in him since he saw him last, but Suga was pissed.

His words shot out of his mouth like bullets tearing into the clearly already upset boy. He knew to never speak out in anger. Never to let it get the best of him but just this once just this fucking once he didn't listen to reason. He let his anger lead him, he let it turn his words into poison. Poison that would rip through the boys already shredded heart.

"Fine if that's what you want, lets break up. Don't come to me if you need help don't come to me if you are lonely. Don't fucking ask to talk. Don't ask me for anything! I've been there for you when you needed me! I took time out of my life for you!" Suga with all his rage still let those venomous word leave his lips. Wounding the boy more than he already was.

"Seems like I wasted my efforts on someone so damn ungrateful." Not looking at Hinata he shot forward knocking into the boy. He almost stopped when he heard him crash and fall but he didn't. He didn't look back. He let his anger carry him towards the gym. He never glanced back.

He should have looked back, because he would see that boy. The one he loved so much crumbled on the club room floor sobbing. He would notice his nails that ripped into the flesh of his arms so deeply blood flowed with ease. He would see that those cries were his silent scream for help.

Never speak out when angry. Never let rage carry you away. He knew those things. He knew and yet he had allowed it too.

He had broken what was left of that sunshine boy.

* * *

 _Suga sat in a daze after practice the team_ were laid out across the gym floor breathing heavily. His anger had calmed sometime ago. He had waited for Hinata to come to do drills had waited for him to walk through those doors but he never did.

The regret he felt stung like blades ripping through his heart. He hadn't meant the things he had said. He wanted Hinata to ask him for help. He wanted him to come to him with anything he needed. God help him Suga needed him to speak to him.

He had made a terrible mistake. He was never one to let things get to him, but that boy he stirred up feelings in him so strong he sometimes lost control of his emotions. Suga was constantly worried, he constantly wondered if Hinata was okay. He was helpless. Even when the boy had been smiling brightly somewhere in the back of his mind he was afraid for him.

Maybe that's what love was. Fearing for your loved one. Scared that any second something could rip that love away. He wanted to know what made that boy change so much in two days. Wanted desperately to ask him again what was wrong. His phone was clinched in his hands squeezing. He had called him but he had gone straight to voice mail. He had texted but got no reply.

"Kageyama didn't you say Hinata was in class today?" Daichi's voice had Suga looking up at the raven haired boy.

"Yea but he wasn't looking so hot." Kageyama frowned he was currently laid out on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"He probably starting feeling sick again and went back home." Noya suggested.

"I saw him in the club room." Suga whispered looking down at his lap. Staring at his phone willing it to ring.

"Did he say he was going home?" Tanaka asked.

Suga shock his head. He dropped his face into his hands suddenly unable to hold back his emotions. He didn't want his team to see him like this. The first sound of his sob made even him flinch. He didn't cry. Suga never cried. Suddenly his team was there surrounding him.

"Suga!" Daichi's voice was filled with concern. The damn broke and he let those tears that wanted to fall loose not caring how he looked.

"Something was really wrong with Hinata. He wouldn't let me get close to him, he slapped my hand away when I touched him."

"Seriously Suga don't cry!" Asahi's voice was panicked. He had never seen his friend like this before. Suga always smiled. He made everyone smile. He was the one to comfort others. They had never had to do it for him.

"He asked to break up. I got mad. I let my emotions get the better of me I was just so pissed. Madder than I had ever been..." A broken sob escaped him. "I said things I didn't mean."

Dozens of hands tried to sooth him. Tried to get the setter to stop crying. Trying to understand what had happened.

"Don't worry Sempai! Hinata will forgive you!" Yamaguchi's voice rang out loud and clear. It wasn't often he spoke so loudly.

"He may be stubborn as hell but I agree, that little shrimp won't stay mad at all." Despite his voice sounding annoyed Tukishima's voice was soft, kind even.

Suga cried. Letting the words he had screamed at Hinata echo in his head.

* * *

 _Hinata was sitting at the kitchen table_ his back stiff the chopsticks in his hand deathly still. He knew his uncle was staring daggers at him. Knew he was angry and ready to strike at any moment. Ever since the night that man had defiled him his uncle Aki's mood changed. He was frightening again. He hit Hinata again. He attacked at any moments notice.

The day after when he had found the nerve to go down stairs his uncle had been smiling wickedly. Laughing even as the boy limped into the room. He could recall it like it just happened. He knew every face his uncle had made knew every annoyed sound that came out of his mouth.

Hinata finally knew why he never came for to help him, and god help him he wanted to vomit again from just the thought.

The scene played over and over in his mind. Making him sicker and sicker.

" _Did you like your present I sent you last night Hi..na..ta." In that very moment Hinata knew. That it had all be a lie. The kind doctor didn't exist. It was all some twisted fucking game to get Hinata to let his guard down, and he fell for it. He fucking fell for it._

" _You let that man..." He struggled to say the words. "You let that man rape me!"_

 _That laugh. That deep hysterical laugh would haunt him for eternity._

" _Let him? No you are mistaken I paid him to punish you! You little faggot!" Hinata had been furious. He had been devastated. To think finally when things were going well when he finally had something good that man in front of him. This monster tore it away._

 _Hinata had screamed, had launched himself at his worthless uncle pounding on his solid chest._

" _Fucking bastard! I'll tell! I'll tell everyone you piece of shit!" A swift kick to the gut had knocked him off his feet in second. He struggled to catch his breath. Large fingers tangled in his hair lifting his head back at a painful angel._

" _Listen here you little bastard. If you so much as breath a fucking word to anybody I will go to Sugawara Koushi's house and gut him like a fucking fish. That little bastard boyfriend of yours will scream in agony for hours on end before I'm done with him."_

 _The fight left Hinata in a flash. Motionless he kneeled on the floor waiting for more blows to come but when none did he had stood. On shaky legs Hinata stared the man down silently challenging him._

" _Listen hear boy and listen very closely. This isn't a fight you can win. I've been in that house before and I can easily do it again, I watched as you two little loved birds cuddled together on the couch sleeping blissfully in fucking ignorance. I could have killed him then."_

 _Suddenly he laughed. Hinata was frozen horrified. "I should have killed him then, you would have woken up to your dead little lover. God that would have been a more fitting punishment, to bad I hadn't though of it then."_

 _Hinata had screamed. He couldn't hurt Suga he just couldn't!_

" _Give the other Aki back!" That's the only thing Hinata couldn't recall. He couldn't remember why he had screamed that._

" _He isn't real! He's never been real. That personality is only a facade I use to fuck with people. If you wouldn't have taken my Aniki away none of this would have happened! He was the only one who knew the real me! The only one who loved me! The kind Aki the one you want so badly the one I used to play fucking mind games with you. He's only for one man, he's only there for one person and that isn't you!"_

Hinata came back to his senses at sound of his chopsticks sliding from his hand. Still his uncle stared at him from his position across the table. He was slowly eating his food his eyes never leaving the boy. Hinata didn't know what he was supposed to do now. When he closed his eyes he could see Suga's shattered expression. And it hurt. It hurt so much more that being taken against his will.

He hadn't wanted to hurt him, but he was afraid for his life. He was terrified of what Aki would do to him if he stayed close to him. he would get hurt or worse. So he had deiced on his way to school that he would end it. End the only thing that brought him joy.

He hadn't expected Suga to react such a way. He never would have guessed he would say such things to him. He had hoped even if they weren't together that he could be close to him. What a foolish mistake that was. He had hurt Suga so badly he had verbally attacked him.

It was for the best though. As long as he was safe Hinata could deal. As long as he breathed and smiled for others. Hinata could live in hell, because he rather live in hell than be the reason for someone so loving as Suga to be hurt. His existence meant nothing if it hurt the people around him.

He could not taint Koushi's world with his disgusting behavior or darkness.

He could not let Suga lay one single finger on this filthy flesh. He mustn't ever allow anything to contaminate his life. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to allow someone he loved so much to suffer because of him.

He would protect him. No matter the cost.

* * *

 _It had been two weeks since the fight between Hinata and him._ Suga was devastated. Hinata wouldn't speak wouldn't smile or yell. He simply just was. Like a shadow that wanted to go unnoticed he moved. They watched worried about the boy. Everyone had tried to speak to him and tried to figure out what was happening with the boy. Yet he said nothing. He simply moved through his days face blank eyes empty.

Suga was heartbroken. He felt like he had failed, he had tried so hard to keep the sun burning and yet it had died out. Like a flame that wasn't meant to burn anymore the boy faded. They had tried everything. The coach and teachers had tried speaking to him and yet nothing. He never uttered a word.

They had called his uncle and he said the same thing. He was unable to get him to speak. Suga was scared. He didn't know how to help. He wanted so desperately to help.

Yet all he could do was watch as the boy simply went with the flow of the days. He came to school, he joined in on practice he even played at the top of his game, and yet there was no spark of life in him. Whatever had happened to change him Suga simply didn't know. He hadn't helped matters any with his cruel words.

The boy was simply broken.

The day after he had yelled those hurtful words he had seen Hinata at school he had tried to apologize but the boy would hear none of it. He had said only one word. One word that kept ringing in Suga's ears.

"Worthless." Suga didn't understand what he meant by that. Was the apology worthless? Was trying to comfort him worthless? He just wanted to know.

Suga watched his eyes sad as Hinata and Kageyama did their amazing quick. He never missed anymore. He always got the point. Yet he didn't smile. He was at the top of his game and he seemed to get no joy out of it. The whole team watched as he landed quickly he retook his post and waited. He always looked like he was waiting, but what for Suga didn't know.

The group training came was in two days. They would be leaving for the trip tomorrow. When asked Hinata had simply nodded his head that he was going. There was no flare of excitement in those faded amber eyes.

Suga had even tried calling Kenma and every other person the boy had once talked to and to his disappointment all he had learned was that he didn't contact them anymore. So many people were worried, afraid of what had been done to him.

What had turned him into something so faded.

What had drained the vibrancy out of him.

* * *

 _He felt like a monster. Now that there was no longer anything_ clouding his judgment he felt sick. The money in his pocket went unspent. It felt like a led weight in his pocket at all times. Screams haunted him. The claw marks that had been left on his flesh had scarred.

He couldn't handle it. Couldn't take the pressure of it anymore. Couldn't listening to those terrified screams anymore. He needed to escape those cries. Needed to run from those eyes that had been filled with such pain.

So he did the only thing he knew to do. He would repent the only way he knew how. He had done all he could.

The gun in his mouth, those screams forever echoing in his ears he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Every damaged feather falls in the end.

The bus ride was deathly quite. Only a few whispers here and there could sometimes be heard. Everyone had sat in groups. All except one. He sat alone at the back of the bus his face pressed against the glass of the window. He simply watched as speeding cars went by. Others had tried to sit with him. Had tried to make conversion but there words had fallen on deaf ears.

The only reaction out of the boy was a flinch when someone went to touch him. Those jerky movements sent warning bells off in Suga's mind. Whatever have hurt the boy had been so bad the mere though of someone touching him made him jerk away.

Suga sighed turning his head away. He couldn't do anything if he didn't know what was wrong, and he couldn't force someone who was already so clearly broken. He didn't want to damage him more.

"Everything will work out Suga." Daichi's whisper beside him made him frown. He looked over at his best friend. Kageyama sat to his left their hands entwined. The sight hurt Suga. Just a weeks back he had, had that.

"Will it?" Suga wasn't sure of this anymore. Wasn't sure of anything.

The bus came to a stop glancing out the window Suga saw the building. So they had arrived. He stood grabbing his bags he climbed off the bus. A horde of boys were waiting all faces were tense worried even.

"Where's Hinata?" Kenma's quite voice pulled all eyes towards him normally expressionless setter's face was a mask of worry. Slowly everyone climbed off the bus. Except for one. Suga glanced back waiting. Any moment now that ghost of a boy would exit.

And there he was that mop of bright hair even seemed faded. Then he simple walked passed ignoring the group that had came out to meet him.

Kuroo made a grab for the boy. "Where are you going Chibi-Chan?"

Kuroo's arm made contact with his long sleeved shirt and to Suga's horror he finally spoke.

"Don't touch me!" Yes wide the boy fled. His voice had been loud but harsh sounding. Going two weeks with out speaking seemed to alter the melody of his voice.

Kuroo sputtered his arm falling limp at his sides, he stared after the retreating back. Hinata's small shoulders were drawn in as if any moment he could cave in on himself. Suga blinked back tears. This wasn't what he had imagined they would be spending there month here.

"I knew you said he wasn't acting like himself and that you were worried but I hadn't imagined it being like that." Kenma's quite voice hitched in strange ways as if fighting back tears.

"He wasn't like that the other day when I left him at the train station."

"How was he acting then?" Tukishima asked his voice rough.

Kenma thought back for a moment before speaking. "He was his normal energetic self. He was laughing and being loud. He was normal happy Hinata."

"Was he not like that when he came to school the next day?" Kuroo asked voice gruff.

Suga shook his head. "He missed two days of school, his Uncle said he had food poisoning."

His Uncles words still nagged at Suga. That didn't seem right. For those two days Hinata hadn't contacted him once, and when he finally came back to class he had broken up with him.

"That's not right, Hinata and I ate from the same plate and I didn't get sick." For who know how many times these past few weeks fear was once again torturing Suga. So he had been right. So something had happened in those two days no one had seen Hinata.

He was terrified to learn what that was.

"Okay boys I know you are worried and so are we but we can't do anything until he's willing to talk. We must be patient we can't force him that will only make him run." Sensei's voice was one of a soothing pitch and Suga knew he was right but he hated to wait. He didn't want the boy to retreat father into himself.

Slowly everyone broke away headed to there team rooms to get ready for practice. Suga was faster than most. He wanted to get Hinata alone in the room for just one moment. Just so he can say what he wanted. So he rushed ahead of the others easily locating the room that had been assigned to Karasuno volleyball team. This facility was bigger than the last one they had been at. The rooms were bigger as was the gyms. He didn't even have to be in them to see this. They stood taller than the last.

He walked into the room slowly as to not shock the boy. Suga stopped dead in his tracks. Hinata didn't hear him didn't know he was standing in the door way horror clear on his face. Fast as lightening Suga was running back the way he came sprinting so fast he slammed into Daichi as he rounded the corner.

"Suga, what's wrong?" Daichi steadied him as he rocked back on his feet.

His heart was in his throat. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to not seen what was covering the boys body.

"Daichi..." Suga's voice was a broken sob.

"What? What is it Suga. Tell me!" Daichi's high pitched voice caught the attention of Kenma and Kuroo as they walked by quickly they changed course heading towards the whole Karasuno team. Lev who had been waking a little ways in front of them noticed and followed suit.

"Hinata." Suga was struggling to speak. He had wanted to understand. Wanted to help Hinata but he never would have guess the cause for the boys withdraw. He wasn't even sure he knew the whole extent of it.

His breath was evading him. He was struggling to breath past his panic. His knees felt weak.

"Okay Suga calm down and talk to me." Daichi's voice left no room for argument. Kenma stood close by eyes wide waiting. Suga felt crowded. Everyone was waiting.

"Hinata's back... his body. Daichi, his body is covered in bruises and cuts. His arms. God his arms it looked like someone shredded his arms." Suga couldn't breath. He had missed the signs. He had missed them.

* * *

Hinata was headed towards the gym. He had dressed quickly so no one could see the wounds his uncles now constant beatings hand left on him. His arms were clawed raw from his own nails. He constantly woke up from nightmares. Always ran to the shower, always tried to scrub the filth away and when he still didn't feel clean he dug his nails into his flesh.

He felt no pain when he did it. He didn't feel much these days. Hinata could always feel Suga's eyes on him. That little thing kept him going, kept him from drowning completely. He was the reason he endured the beatings. He's the reason he would keep doing so. To protect Suga, he would walk through hell fire.

Panicked voices could be heard from around the corner. It was just one voice that had Hinata running towards the shouts. Daichi's voice. He was yelling, worried sounding. He rounded the corner, a mob of people were surrounded Suga as he sat on the ground his hands fisted at his chest hyperventilating, his body seemed to shake uncontrollably.

Worried Hinata rushed forward pushing through the crowd of boy's not caring that they were jarring his injuries. Forgetting his silence.

"What's happening? What's wrong with Suga?" Dozens of wide shocked eyes turned his direction. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't spoken in days. Of course they were shocked.

Suga made a sound like he was being strangled, panicked Hinata dropped down on his knees pushing Daichi out of his way.

"He's having a panic attack." Daichi said still staring at Hinata.

The decoy was angry. "Why the hell are you looking at me then! How do we help him?"

Suddenly Yamaguchi rushed forward. "Make him put his head between his knees."

Quickly reaching out Hinata put his hand on the back of Suga's neck forcing his head down between his knees.

"Now what!" Hinata snapped as Suga still made that horrible wheezing sound.

Yamaguchi flinched. "Um we need to calm him... Suga take a deep breath and genitally exhale from your nose slowly."

Suga shook his head frantically gasping like a fish out of water. Obviously that technique wasn't going to work. Hinata not liking seeing Suga in such a start cleared the distance between them. His hand still on the back of his neck his rubbed genitally. Like Suga always did for him. Hinata had known. He had always known on the nights were sleep brought bad dreams Suga had rubbed his neck for hours.

The he began to hum. His mother had always done it for him when he was smaller and upset. It was a wordless tone. He knew it by heart. Had loved when his mother would move around the house humming happily to herself. He would use that one small thing that always helped him. The one thing only for him and his mother. Something scarred and precious to him. He would use it for the person he loved the most. Still Suga gasped and shock. Tears formed in Hinatas eyes. He launched himself at the boy hugging him close to his chest. Caging him close to his steady beating heart.

"Please Koshi, whatever it is that's got you upset, I promise it will be okay." Hinata whispered it against his neck. Low enough only Suga would hear him.

"Everything is okay." He whispered again more for himself this time then Suga. Slowly the older boy calmed his breathing. The shaking slowly stopped, then he relaxed against Hinata. Slowly Suga pulled away, he leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes he took a deep breath then another.

There was a collective sigh. Still watching Suga Hinata spoke. "Yamaguchi, how did you know how to deal with a panic attack?"

"I used to get them a lot when I was smaller, I was bullied a lot in elementary school."

Hinata hummed his understanding. He could feel a particular pair of light eyes watching him. Hinata almost smiled but caught himself. He had broken up with Suga he didn't deserve to smile at him.

"Hinata we need to talk to you." Hinata blinked thinking about refusing for a moment then stopped himself. He gave an annoyed sigh.

"So talk." It's not like Hinata would tell them the truth anyways.

Suga licked his lips glancing at the dozens of boys surrounding them. Suddenly as a group they all stepped forward trapping the smaller boy in place.

"I was in the club room a few moments ago..." Suddenly Hinata was on his feet trying to push his way through the wall of boys.

"Hinata please just listen!" Suga voice sounded quiet behind the wailing in Hinata's ears.

He knew. He knew. He knew!

"NO!" Again he slammed against that wall. Unable to move it. He mad a mad dash to the other side but slammed into Lev's tall body. Arm's were suddenly around him. Panic set in. He screamed.

"Hinata please! I won't hurt you!"

"You don't understand! You don't fucking understand!" He tried to get loss from those arms. He felt disgusting. He was tainting Suga!

"Help us understand." Tanaka shouted.

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!"

They would tell. They would tell and Uncle would find out. He would hurt Suga. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't! He was enduring this hell to protect Suga. He wouldn't fail, he refused.

"Just tell me what happened please. Just tell me what happened to leave such marks on your body. Please Hinata. We just want to help."

Past his fear was anger. They were trying to make him fail in protecting Suga. They were trying to ruin everything he had went through to save him.

"Worthless! You're trying to make everything I did mean nothing!" He didn't realize he was speaking. His angered had words falling from his mouth.

* * *

He could feel how much weight Hinata had lost over the last two weeks. He could feel his spine digging into his chest as he struggled to hold the boy in place. He needed to calm him so his yells wouldn't alert the teachers. He would clam up if they came now.

"What did you do Hinata? What will be worthless?" Suga needed to know.

"I let that fucker beat me every night! Let him do as he fucking please so he wouldn't hurt you!"

In his shock Suga released Hinata. The boy shot forward but in seconds he was captured again this time by Kuroo. He lifted the boy into his arms, ignoring him as he pounded his fist into his chest. Suga beat down his panic. Now wasn't the time to have another panic attack. This wasn't about him. And yet what the boy said. It frightened him.

"Hinata... Who beat you?" Daichi noticing Suga's shock spoke up.

Luckily Hinata still spoke, still yelled his secrets. "My monster of an Uncle. He said he'd kill him. He said he'd Kill Suga if I told. So I didn't tell I didn't tell!"

"Why did you make me tell!" Hinata cried, still he struggled in Kuroo's hold.

"No more! I won't tell anymore!" Then the boy went limp, his head fell down to Kuroo's shoulder. "Please no more. Need to protect Suga. Please"

"Hinata I can protect myself!" Suga finally found his voice again rushed forward forcing the boy to look at him.

"You can't! He's been in your house Suga! He watched us as we slept. He punished me for it."

Suga had no time for his fear. He needed Hinata to keep talking. So he pressed for more. Hoping to stir him up he would get everything he needed to save Hinata.

"I don't care about his punishments Hinata. I care about you, we care about you. So let us help."

Hinata screamed. The sound was so terrified Suga shrank back.

"He paid someone to rape me Suga! As punishment he let someone in the house told me it was his friend that was staying the night and... he let him rape me! He watched. He fucking watched from the hallway."

Dead silence. Hinata seemed to loss all his steam, he panted and shock in Kuroo's arm. Suga fought down his vomit, but Kenma the tiny setter turned his body and retched. Kuroo passed the limp Hinata to him and rushed towards Kenma.

"Hinata." Noya's whisper was almost hard to hear. Even in this shocked silence. Suga sank down to the ground with Hinata in his arms. Pressing the boy to his chest, he hugged him, tears were rolling down his face unchecked. The wall of boys all stood there to stunned to move. Some made gagging noises trying to fight down there own need to vomit.

"Don't hate me." Suga flinched at the broken sound of Hinata's voice.

"Why would I hate you?" Suga cried pressing his face into Hinata's hair.

"Because I'm dirty now. I wasn't able to stop him from doing those things to me. I didn't fight him hard enough... I didn't want to taint you Suga." The setter had to strain his ears to hear what the heartbroken boy was saying.

"Never Hinata. I'll never hate you."

"And when this training camp is over, well get help. We'll take you away from that house and that man." Suga promised pressing his lips against the boys temple.

* * *

Once the group had broken up the coaches had call up to eat. Silence filled the room dozens upon dozens of boy stared down at there food. Suga had learned that during the time they were forcing Hinata to speak the rest of the teams at the came, had heard the commotion and went to investigate. Now everyone knew all but the adults. They needed to be more lively because Hinata needed it. It was difficult though.

After learning something so horrifying it was hard to choke down food. Dozens of eyes kept sending worried glanced in Hinata's direction. He sat next to Suga so close they appeared to be one person. Under the table Suga lightly rubbed his injured arms through his long sleeved shirt. The boy would flinch every once in a while if the contact was to sudden. So Suga made sure to go at a slow pace.

The teachers kept eyes the quite students, questions in there many eyes. No one would speak though. No one would say a word just yet, because Hinata had begged. He wanted to stay at camp and play. He didn't want to have to deal with his uncle just yet, and the boys not wanting to distress the decoy farther they had agreed.

So they would practice and play Volleyball for the next month. Hinata would get some peace of mind knowing his Uncle wasn't around. He could heal those terrible wounds.

Before they had headed to eat Daichi, Suga and Hinata had made their way to the bathroom. Over a month would have the boys wounds gone all together. So they had to take pictures.

It had been hard to do it. To make the scared Hinata remove his clothes and stand in front of them in nothing but his boxers. He had flinched every time the camera had flashed. He had cried as Daichi had him spread his arms wide to get every wound on his body captured.

Then they had taken their time calming the boy. He was hysterical, he had screamed some more as Suga helped him back into his clothes. It had hurt him to see Hinata in such a state. He was glad his caption had been there. He didn't think he would have been able to hold himself together other wise.

It would take sometime to fix Hinata, to make his shine once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to say sorry for such a late update! There was a death in the family and I had to go out of state to attend the funeral. This chapter is not very long but I am working on another, I just got home the other day so my brain is still scattered and have been really busy trying to get everything back in order after my week long out of state trip. I'd also like to apologize for any grammar issues and spelling. I will fix it as I spot it. :)**

 **I'll get the next update up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Ugh, my body is so sore!" Bokuto whined as he slowly made his way towards the showers. Dozens of boys were following towels draped over their arms. Tired groans filled the courtyard as everyone shuffled on-wards.

Hinata was walking as close to Suga as he possibly could fear was beating like a drum behind his ears. He didn't want to shower, the mere thought of taking of his clothes made him want to vomit. He knew known of his friends would hurt him but he was still scared. His body was covered in sweat and his battered skin hurt, he knew a shower was needed and would help, but he couldn't with so many people around.

He didn't want anyone to see his skin, didn't want the feel of their eyes on him.

"Hinata." A hand on his shoulder stopping him made him flinch backwards. Sad eyes frowned down at him. Hinata frowned more, he didn't want to hurt Suga with his actions.

"Sorry Sempai." He whispered suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"No need to apologize... I was just going to suggest we hang back and shower after everyone was done before we shower."

Tears burned behind Hinata's eyes. "H-how... did you know... I didn't."

Suga smiled sadly. "You've been shaking since coach told us to go shower."

Pain surged through him. "It's... it's not because I don't trust everyone! I know none of you would hurt me..." His tears finally fell. "But the idea of being bare in front of so many guys... it."

It was getting hard to breath. Panic. He was panting for breath, he didn't want them to see. Didn't want them to touch his skin. Be it on purpose or by accident.

Suga rushed forward seeing Hinata struggling. Once close enough slowly he reached out as to not spoke the boy as he touched his chin tilting his head back.

"Calm deep breaths Hinata, I don't physically understand what you went through couldn't possibly imagine it. You need to know though that I'd never, never force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Slowly Hinata fought to calm his breathing. He knew Suga wouldn't do anything that would hurt him mentally or physically. He knew his fear was misplaced. He knew no one here would hurt him, he trusted them with his life, but this irrational fear pledged him.

He nodded his head slowly not wanting Suga to think he hadn't heard him.

"Okay, sit here and I'll go tell Daichi so they don't worry when we don't show up."

Again he nodded his eyes following Suga as he rushed away to catch up with the others who hadn't seen them stop. Hinata sank down to the ground pressing his back against the wall so it wouldn't be unprotected. The lightly lit night brought more fear, being alone in the dark terrified him. His eyes roamed the area around him looking for danger. Suddenly scared the man who had done such things to him would show up at any moment.

The wind howling made him flinch. The scene around him seemed to blur. He couldn't breath.

* * *

Suga was rushing back to Hinata as fast as he could. He hadn't expected the group to had made it to shower room so quickly. Daichi had understood why Hinata hadn't wanted to shower with the others but the sadness in his eyes matched Suga's.

Suga's heart hurt. He didn't want his little ray of sunlight to be so shadowed with fear. Didn't want him to fear being around those who loved him. He expected nothing less though. How could he, to have something so horrible done to him he couldn't blame him.

Suga was devastated at the scene he found when he returned to Hinata. The boy was pressed tightly against the wall his body shaking eyes squeezed tightly closed. Suga was rushing forward in second but slowed when he got close enough. He couldn't afford to spook the boy more.

"Hinata?" Suga whispered getting down on his knees staying several inches away from the boy. With the way he was shaking and his hands digging into his arms Suga could only assume any touch would make him scream in panic.

"I'm sorry Sempai... It will stop in a minute... it will stop in a minute..." Suga pressed his knuckles into the hard concrete walkway, the rough surface was almost cutting into his flesh. He had to fight against the need to touch Hinata. Had to stop himself from reaching out in hopes of comforting the boy. He hated seeming his this way. Loathed everything about this moment. He wanted so desperately to hold him.

"Did you know Hinata, from the very moment I met you, you reminded me of the sun. So loud and vibrant, as if just your very being was screaming at the world to look at you. And I did, I looked at you until your very existence was burned into me. It was hard not to see you, like the very sun in the sky you can't ignore it."

Suga didn't know if what he was saying was doing any good. Didn't even really hear his own words he was speaking. He just wanted the boy to focus on him instead of his fear. Slowly those amber eyes unclinched the tight hold he had on his arms loosened.

"Really?" He asked blinking up at Suga.

"Yes, the sun Hinata, I want you to burn as bright as the sun again. I know it's going to take time but I'll be here for you..." Suga thought back to the awful words he screamed at Hinata.

"I'll be here for you, if you'll have me."

"Koshi, those things you said in the club room... I know you said them because I hurt you... I'm sorry I hurt you."

Frantically Suga shook his head. "No! Please don't apologize. Those words they were said out of anger. I didn't mean a damn word of it, I just didn't understand what had happened."

Hinata licked his lips crawling closer to Suga.

"I wanted to protect you, I need too, with everything I am and with everything you've done for me. For once I needed to protect you."

Suga blinked tears suddenly burning his eyes. "Shoyo, I understand you wanted to keep me from being hurt but god I wish you would have just asked for help."

"I couldn't! You don't understand Suga that man, he's insane. No one would have believed me. You saw him at the hospital. He had been so caring, so worried looking he fooled everyone. He tricked me and he had beat me once before... when I said I had fallen down the stairs."

Hinata took a shaky breath. "I knew he was capable of hurting me again and yet I believed he was kind even after he did that to me. He's so good at faking kindness."

God, Suga had known those wounds weren't from falling down stairs and yet he hadn't spoke out on it hadn't wanted to push Hinata to far. He should have, he should have spoken up. Never again would he make that mistake. Never.

"I won't let him touch you ever again." Suga's voice was strong. "Now we've been here for four days... I know you have been worried about the showers but you really need to get clean. I know you can't get a good nights rest with all that sweat on your skin."

"I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

"Please stop saying sorry! No one blames you, no one would dare too."

Slowly Suga stood, he knew fast movements made Hinata flinch. He held out his hand waiting, that hand being held out to the boy on the ground was like a silent question.

 _Will you trust me to protect you._

A small hand grasped a larger one, and Suga was glad because there was no tremor of fear in those small hands. No slight of fear in those amber eyes. He pulled Hinata to his feet hand still in his they moved towards the showers. Even if he had to fight with him even if he had to listen to his screams or even get hit in the process Suga would make sure that Hinata would shower.

* * *

Daichi stared down at the two sleeping boys. He didn't know if he should be happy to see them curled up together like that or sad to notice it looked like Suga was protecting Hinata in his sleep. The team had heard Hinata through out the night crying out in his sleep. He had been doing it for days unaware.

The first night had been the hardest. The first sign of distress from the boy had woken everyone in seconds. Several people had shot up from there futons scared. Then sadness had set in when they realized what was happening.

Hinata had been sprawled out on his futon so far from the rest of them, Suga had pulled his own as close as he thought wouldn't upset the boy. He had been thrashing in his sleep his face a mask of pain and fear. Suga had rushed to him in seconds but at the first sign of contact the boy had woken up screaming.

That sound, it still rang in Daichi's ears. It had taken Suga sometime to make Hinata realize his surrounding. Then he had to calm him enough to get him to go back to sleep. Once Suga had finally pulled Hinata into his arms his hand locked on the back of the smaller boys neck rubbing. Hinata had been a sleep in moments clinging onto Suga.

He had stayed calm for the rest of the night, but it had happened again on the next. Hinata had apologized several times. Saying how sorry he was for waking them but no one would have any of that. If anything they needed to apologize for not realizing sooner what was happening with the boy. If they had pushed harder had asked more questions maybe just maybe they could have saved him from such pain.

Since then Suga had slept with him, the first sign of distress he had been there already calming him.

Noya walked up to the sleeping boys looking down at them, he reached down as if to wake them Daichi quickly stopped him.

"Let them sleep, Hinata was up several times last night panicking no doubt they are both very exhausted."

Noya pulled back nodding sadly. Daichi wanted this to hurry up and be over. He wanted his team to not being looking so upset. He wanted their decoy to as carefree as he once was. Wanted to see that bright smile and hear thought loud voice screaming with joy instead of fear.

No matter what he had to do as their caption and as Hinata's friend he would make sure that sunny boy shined brightly again.

* * *

With the boy gone at camp Aki was relaxed. The bastard that took his brother from him grated at his shot nerves. Pushed his emotions to there breaking point. Aki was satisfied though the boy didn't smile anymore. He constantly woke up screaming. He was suffering just like Aki was. That pleased him to no end.

He was not worried about the boy telling, oh no he wasn't worried about that at all because he had the upper hand. Hinata was to afraid for the life of his Sugawara to even attempt to search for help.

Aki looked down at his slightly bruised knuckles. They had healed pretty much since Hinata had left. While the boy never got a hit in when he was being punished Aki's hands were becoming damaged from it. That's why he had let the boy go on the trip his hands needed time to heal. He would have to find a different means to punish him, his hands were his livelihood. He couldn't risk injuring them to greatly.

Aki took a drink of his tea flexing his hands. As much as he itched to punish he could hold back. His brother had taught him how a long time ago. His brother had kept him calm at all times had always came running when Aki was moments away from snapping.

They had learned at a young age of his temper problem. Had learned the hard way how much pleasure he got from hurting others. He could care less but his brother his other half he hadn't liked it. Hadn't liked Aki when he was hurting others. He couldn't be without his aniki so he had made up the kind man. The fake caring man.

And of course his dear loving brother never caught on. He had believed Aki had changed for the better. That was fine with Aki, his brother could have the false impression of him as long as he stayed close. He had, had a plan though if his brother had chose to turn his back on him. Luckily for them both he hadn't had to execute it.

He was aware though that some part of his brother knew he wasn't nice, but he never said anything. He was the evil twin. The cliché thought made Aki chuckle. He guessed if you looked at it in a certain way he was evil compared to his brother. Aki didn't think of himself as evil, he simply thought the things he had done were necessary. If someone did something to him he didn't like he punished them.

Simple as that. Do something in his eyes that he saw as wrong a punishment was waiting.

The door bell ringing jolted Aki from his thought, annoyed someone was bothering him on his day off he stomped to the door swinging it open. And froze.

"Good evening are you Hinata Aki?" It took more control than Aki would like to admit to put a smile on his face.

"Yes officer, how may I help you two this morning?"

The cop's glared at him. Aki beat down his rage, gripping the door knob so tightly he was sure he would rip it off the door.

"We're here about Hinata Shoyo Sir, may we come in?" Aki almost refused, almost slammed the door in their faces but that wouldn't help him any. That would only make the men more inclined to do something.

"Yes, please come in. I ask you take of your shoes first please I just had the floors cleaned." Aki turned his back to the men heading for the sitting room. He could hear the men taking off their shoes before following behind him.

"Please have a seat." Aki sat not bothering to offer tea or snack. He could play nice but he refused to be to hospitable. Their was only so much kindness he could fake.

"Sir is Hinata Shoyo here?" One of the men asked taking a seat.

"No I'm afraid not, he's away with his school Volleyball team for the month." Little bastard, had he told? Aki would kill him.

The cops glanced at each other frowning. Aki watched every movement, saw every flick of their eyes. He felt tense. He hated it, he did not do tense.

"We got a disturbing call sir, about your nephew."

Looks like he knew what role he should play. "Did something happen to Shoyo?"

"It depends on what you mean sir, the call we got was anonymous but it was disturbing to say the least."

Aki was annoyed. "Sir not to be rude but could you get to the point please, has something happened to Shoyo? He was left in my care after his family passed, I couldn't bare it if something happens to my brothers son." Annoying asshole cops. Wasting his time by trying to make him slip up. Aki knew head games, knew them better than these dimwitted men in front of him.

"We were trying to be delicate but if you insist. The person who had called sir, said you paid to have your nephew raped."

Blinding rage coursed though Aki.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to apologize for these chapters being so short,**

 **not only did everything for this chapter get lost when my computer shut down randomly but I had a bit of a brain freeze for a bit. Please excuse any errors that I missed in this chapter!**

 **:)**

* * *

Officer Hadeki was frowning down at the report in front of him. His meeting with Hinata Aki was uneventful to say the least. The man seemed to have all the right answers, even showed great concern for his nephew. Something didn't feel right though, the mans words and body language said two very different things.

Unfortunately body language didn't mean shit if he couldn't find real evidence the boy had been sexually assaulted. Since Hinata Shoyo had been away at camp at the time of their visit they couldn't speak to the boy directly. He had tried getting the address but the uncle hadn't known. That all on its own was suspicious to Hadeki, wouldn't he know were his nephew was in case of an emergency?

"Hadeki!" Annoyed at the sudden interruption Hadeki looked up.

"It better be important Maya." His partner rolled his eyes slamming a piece of paper down on the stack of papers in front of Hadeki.

"Don't take that damn tone with me, not after I spent so long dealing with that computer freak for several hours hunting down the address to the anonymous caller."

"How in the hell, I thought the number had been blocked? How did you get an address when we didn't even have the phone number?"

"Don't ask me for the logistics of it because obviously I didn't understand a damn word of it, but I'm sure it was illegal as hell. Now the only problem at hand is do we go to the address and speak to the caller and very well possibly loss are jobs or hunt for another way to catch that sketchy ass Uncle."

Hadeki looked down at the address, it had been a few days since they had spoken to the Uncle and Hadeki had a horrible feeling pounding at his skull. He was afraid for the boy. It kept nagging at him how fake the uncle seemed.

"Fuck it, lets go... I'd rather loss my job then let something happen to a child."

* * *

The smell of death was potent. Making Hadeki and Maya gag before they even knocked on the door. It wasn't hard to mistake the smell of rotting flesh, it wasn't the first time they had encountered it. They radioed in for back up before opening the door. There was no reason to wait for anyone else to come.

They slowly entered the house gagging. The smell was worse inside, the heat was on full blast making the smell worse. It didn't take them long to find the body, the man lay slumped over the couch phone still in his hand and a gun laying on the floor.

Hadeki took in the note of the blood splattered on the back wall, chunks of brain matter dried along with it. They moved slowly around the room not touching anything. It was still a crime scene even though it was obviously a suicide.

"I found a note." Hadeki looked away from the rotting body, trying to no see the flesh that was starting to swell around the mans midsection.

"Can you read it without touching it?"

"Of course, I don't have old man eyes." Hadeki grimaced at that. He wasn't old enough to have bad eyes.

"Well read it damn it."

Maya clicked his tongue in annoyance but began reading none the less.

 _"It is my deepest regret to be leaving this note too whom ever may find me, but something much darker plagues my mind. I was never a good man, I stole and cheated and hurt others with my words and actions. I knew I'd some day go over the line but never did I imagine I'd do something so vile. A few weeks back I had a run in with a man on the road. I was drunk and high, simply trying to blow of steam from a bad day. I was frequenting my favorite bar when a tall man with dark orange hair walked up to me and offered me money to sleep with his nephew. My judgment was clouded, the money was to tempting, I followed him home not caring in the least greed pushed me forward. I did horrible things to that boy as he screamed for help. The man who had paid me, watched from the hallway. I can never repent for my actions, can never stop hearing those screams. Please forgive me. Whom ever may find me, I called the cop's told them the mans name, a name I only remembered on a whim. I had saw it on an envelope as I left the house. How I remembered it was beyond me. Maybe it was the boys screams, maybe it was the smell of cleaning supplies the house smelled of. Everything I did triggered memory's of my monstrous behavior. I'm sorry, please forgive me. "_

Hadeki was sick to his stomach. The smell of the room, the note, that fucking Uncles concerned voice. All of it made him sick.

"Jesus. Should we believe the note?" Maya asked still staring down at the scrap of paper. A bundle of money caught Hadeki's eyes concealed tightly in a sandwich bag. His eyes wandered to the dead body on the couch.

Hadeki closed his eyes hearing the sirens in the background headed towards the house. Then he did something he never would have thought he'd ever do. He silently thanked the dead man in front of him. He may have done unspeakable things to a child but he tried to right his wrongs.

* * *

Hinata was into the game, his heart was pumping his legs bent ready to jump as the ball went soaring in his direction. His body was sore but not from the beatings, those wounds had healed. He was working harder than ever. Using volleyball to ignore the things that had been done to him. He would not flatter and let that man ruin his life anymore.

He was tired of seeing Suga's pained eyes as he jerked away. Hinata was tired of the concerned glances from his friends. He didn't want to hurt anyone. So he trained. He rushed through his days staring with a run. He missed it, the burn his muscles felt after a long run. He showered with his friends, he could always feel Suga close by though watching to make sure he was okay.

Kenma had started making him so odd tea remedy to help him sleep through the night. He took it gladly. He was tired of waking his friends with his screams. He still dreamt though, nightmares still haunted him, but it was more bearable now. And with Suga's warm body next to his, his hand constantly on Hinata's neck he was always calmed.

He kept himself so busy at camp that his body was to exhausted by the end of the day for him to be afraid. Logically he didn't understand how it was working, it shouldn't by any means. Maybe because he normally had a one track mind. If he stayed focused on the things he loved he couldn't think of the bad things.

"Hinata!" The ball slammed into his face the same time he registered his name being called. It stung like hell but not as bad as his head slamming against the gym floor. He lay sprawled on the floor in a daze. Several faces where suddenly blocking his view of the ceiling. Suga's big worried eyes seemed to make some of the pain in his head disappear.

"Dumbass Hinata! Pay attention!" Kageyama's voice was loud as he glared down at me.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." He rubbed the back of his head sitting up slowly taking stalk of his body. He didn't seem to be injured anywhere.

"Are you alright Hinata!?" Hinata chuckled as Kenma and Suga tried to talk over one another.

The gym was suddenly very quite. So quite Hinata could have sworn he could hear the blood pumping through his body.

"You laughed." Hinata blinked up at Suga's face confused by his astonished voice. Then it accord to him, he hadn't laughed or smiled in a long time. Suga's eyes were filled with so much happiness by this it made Hinata's heart soar.

He smiled brightly. The first real bright smile in such a long time. Suddenly Suga launched himself at Hinata unthinking he accepted the hug, calmly rested his face in the crock of Suga's neck. Not caring about the sweat, or the people staring at them.

With the warmth of Suga and his friends strong caring presents he knew he would be okay. He would move on, he would survive the darkness that was slowly trying to swallow him.

He would shine like never before. Not just for him though, he would do it for Suga, for his team and for all the others that cared for him. He'd shine so damn brightly that no darkness would try to darken his world.

Hinata would try, no matter what. He wouldn't let his Uncle win.

* * *

Little bastard, ruined everything! Anonymous call, total bullshit. Aki knew that little brat of a child told someone. Who else would call it in. Maybe he called it in himself thinking he would get arrested on the spot. Aki was better than that though, he knew how to fake concern. Knew how to lie with a straight face. Plus it helped greatly that he knew people in high places. He could trick anyone one of those worthless bastards into thinking the boy had lost his mind.

The death of his family could easily damage such a young child.

Those lousy damn cops didn't have shit on him. No proof what so ever that he had laid his hands on the boy. They sure the hell didn't know he paid to have the boy raped. The fucker he paid had been wasted. Aki was sure he didn't even know how to get back to the house. He didn't even know his name.

It could only be Hinata, Aki let him go on that trip and what does the boy do? He got cocky, thinking he could play a game against Aki and win. Foolish boy. No one beats Aki. No one.

Aki laughed as he drove, making sure not to speed or even so much as get to far over the line as he drove. He didn't need to get pulled over. He had plans for the boy that couldn't be delayed. He needed to set the boy straight before the cops tried to talk to him.

And they would speak with him. Aki was sure of it. They couldn't ignore the call of abuse for a child. It wasn't in their crappy nature. He didn't understand the need to protect anyone. He only wanted his Aniki only needed to protect that one person. His job as a heart surgeon wasn't to save others lives. It was simply for the joy of holding someones life in his hands.

It was for the rush of knowing that one small move could take away someones life. He was a god when he was inside someones opened chest. He could fix a broken body, or he could make it stop with one simple flick of his blade.

Shoyo wanted to play a dangerous game with him, and he would lose.

"In thirty feet take the next left turn, than continue north bound for three point five miles."

Aki's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he drove. The GPS easily taking him towards Shoyo. He had installed the tracking app on Shoyo's phone some time ago. He wanted to be able to find the boy at any time. He never thought he would need to use it, but now he was glad he installed the app.

Soon this game would be over. Aki was done playing games, he was fed up of the boy ruining his life. He would put a stop to the boy. He would break him in the only way he knew how.

He smiled as he drove. The best way to stop a nuisance was to stop the heart.

* * *

"Hadeki!" Officer Hadeki jumped at the shout of the chief loud voice. Here it comes, he thought as the large man came stomping towards him.

"Yes sir?"

"What the hell do you and that damn partner of yours think you are doing!? You not only traced an annoyance call, but then you went to the house and entered the crime scene!" Hadeki could practically see the veins popping out of the mans forehead as he yelled.

"I'm trying to protect a child sir."

"Protect a child! You had no proof Doctor Hinata did anything to hurt that boy. Do you know how much shit I'm going to be in if you cause trouble with that man!"

Hadeki was livid. Leave it to this petty fucking man to be more worried about his own ass than a child's well being.

"He's one doctor sir, I saw no reason why I shouldn't investigate the call. That is my job is it not?"

"Your job is to do as I say! You did not get promotion to do anything further than to speak to him once. Do you know how high up that man is in this community, he knows powerful people. He could destroy this department with a phone call. So you and your partner are to no make a single damn move unless I say other wise or you two will be finding new employment. Am I clear!"

Hadeki didn't speak, he didn't dare say a damn word because he knew if he opened his mouth he would be out of a job and so would his partner. He couldn't do that to Maya, he had a child on the way a family of his own to think about.

He watched as the fat bastard stomped off, yelling at other officers who stood idly by watching the exchange.

"You know Hadeki, your not one to keep your mouth shut in those situations, so I can only assume you did it because of me."

Hadeki sighed looking back at his partner. "You know damn well I'm not going to do something to make you lose your job. Your wife is due any day now."

Maya glanced towards the Chiefs retreating back. "Fuck that, my wife will understand, you know damn well how she feels about children, she'd kill my ass in seconds if we don't help."

Hadeki chuckled. "Your right, she's one fierce woman."

"On that note, I found out were Hinata Shoyo's training camp is, so do you want to wait till he's back or go there and see him?"

"Let's wait till that fat asshole is gone before we do anything." Hadeki knew damn well he'd just cause trouble if they both tried to leave now.

* * *

 **Again sorry for such a short Chapter!**

 **I'll do my best to make the next one longer,**

 **the story is slowly coming to it's closing though**

 **so I want to make it worth it.**

 **Hopefully you all have been enjoying it so far!**

 **:)**

 **Please drop a review!**

 **Much love! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hinata, don't you think it's time to stop practicing for the day?" The ball dropped to the floor before bouncing away. A part of Hinata wanted to go after it and ignore the question, but that voice, it was tired and laced with concern.

"Suga Sempai, can't I just practice a bit more?" He didn't want to stop yet. He wasn't tired enough.

"You've been at it for hours now, plus, Kenma prepared your tea for you."

Hinata sighed. "I'll be there shortly." He wasn't tired enough yet. He wasn't.

"I'll wait, because I know your idea of shortly is hours. Your running yourself ragged, Hinata, I don't understand. What you are trying to accomplish by practicing so hard and for so long? You're already playing at the top of your game."

The boy looked back towards his Sempai. His hair was damp and he had changed out of his gym clothes. He smelled of freshly picked lavender. That surprised Hinata. Suga had made it a point to shower with the boy every day since his freak out. So why had he finally decided to shower without him?

"Everyone else has showered too." Hinata looked out the window. The sun was still bright in the sky, but everyone had gotten tired quickly. They had gotten an early start that day, all in the hopes of being able to use some of the daylight for something other than volleyball. Hinata was aware they had plans to have barbecue and watch a movie in the movie room that was attached to the facility. Though the room wasn't meant for movies, it was meant to watch matches of other games.

They had only been in there one time since they got here. The teachers had set up a day just for them to study other people's movements and attacks that they used for volleyball. However, a few players took it as more of a chance to sleep.

"It goes against the new routine you had all mapped out since you showered without me."

Suga smiled. "I could tell you still had a lot of pent up energy, so I thought it was best to let you get it out. Now though, I know your body is tired. You're covered in sweat and I can even see your pulse pounding in your neck."

"My body is tired... but my mind is still racing." That was what concerned Hinata the most. His own mind was making him worry and fear the things around him.

"Hinata, while you are here with me, I will not let anything happen to you. Then there are also the others, and they sure as hell won't let anything happen either. Your uncle is miles away; he cannot touch you here. I will not let him touch you. Do you understand?" Suga's voice, which was normally so calm and soothing, was vibrating with a protectiveness Hinata had become accustomed too.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me, but I want you to understand something as well. If you ever and I mean ever see my uncle, you are to run. I don't care what's happening with me Suga, you have to run."

( line break )

Has Hinata lost his mind! Telling him…to run? Suga was swamped with rage in seconds.

"If you think there is any way in hell I'd run away, while you are in any kind of danger, you are sadly mistaken!" How foolish of him to think so little of Suga.

"Do you not trust me even a little to protect you!" Stop it! His mind screamed, he didn't want to let his anger out, not again. He refused to hurt Hinata again with his words.

"I do trust you Koushi! I'm just afraid for you, if you get hurt because of me... if anyone of you get hurt because of me, I'd never forgive myself! It's already my fault my parents are dead! Please don't make it my fault if you get hurt by him! Please!"

Suga's rage was gone in seconds, and his body suddenly felt like ice. He was frozen in his place, watching as Hinata's eyes filled with tears, and his chest heaving with the need to sob.

"Hinata... It isn't your fault your family died! What would make you say that!" That didn't make sense. He had never heard Hinata blame himself before for his parents death, so why now?

"Aki!... He said it was my fault, said they would still be alive if it wasn't for me... And he was right! If I hadn't begged so much for them to come see me play they would still be here. I wouldn't have to be with that man! If I hadn't wanted so much for them to see me play, they wouldn't have died!"

Suga was pulling the boy into his arms in seconds. He knew his uncle was beating him, so he should have guessed he was torturing him with lies as well.

"It wasn't your fault, Hinata; anyone would want their family to see them play. The only one at fault was the stupid man who got behind the wheel of a car and thought he could drive when he was so drunk."

"I'm sorry! I'm so tired of crying and making a fool of myself Suga. But it hurts, and I miss them."

"I know Hinata, I know... I know it's not anything compared to your mother, father and little sister, but you have me."

The boy hiccupped in his arms, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm okay now Sempai." Suga sighed. He hadn't meant to make him cry. He only wanted him to get in the shower so they could join the others to eat and watch a movie. He needed to be more delicate with him, it seemed.

"Come on, the others are waiting. Go shower and meet us outside; the food will be done soon and we know they are going to tear into it like wild animals."

( line break )

The media room was full of chatter as everyone settled in for the evening; Hinata was laid out on the floor his head resting in Suga's lap as he waited for Kenma to put the movie in. He wasn't really sure why he had bother to pack movies, but Hinata was aware a lot of students were glad he had. Hinata wasn't really interested in watching a movie, to be completely honest.

Now that he was lying down after eating, showering, and drinking his tea, his body felt heavy with the need for sleep. He fought it though; afraid of what he would see if he closed his eyes now. He at least needed to get through the movie; if he pushed his tiredness to the limit, maybe he could sleep without nightmares. He hadn't had them as frequently lately, but he didn't want to push his luck.

The room was suddenly engulfed in darkness making Hinata tense up. He could hear the whispers of his team and the others. His skin was crawling; his breathing sped up as he struggled to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A warm hand was suddenly on the back of his neck, lightly brushing through the strands of his hair.

"Calm deep breaths Hinata, no one here will hurt you." Suga's voice was low and calming in his ear, barely a whisper of sound in the now quite room. Now with his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see the concerned faces of everyone around him. He must have been breathing louder than he thought.

"Sorry Hinata, I should have warned you it was about to get dark." Kenma's eyes were sad as he looked over at him from his spot near the light switch.

"I'm fine Kenma." He grimaced at the sound of his voice, weak and pathetic sounding. The light from the now starting movie was too bright for Hinata's eyes, giving him the time to look away from the sad eyes of his friends. No one said anything farther as the show started.

Hinata wasn't watching though, and wasn't even aware what was playing on the large screen in front of the room. His eyes were focused on the thigh he was laying on. It was warm; the soft cotton of Suga's sweats felt nice against the skin of his cheek. Suga's slight movements were calming to Hinata; practically rocking his tired body back and forth. His vision dimmed, his eyes grow heaver. He tried to fight of the darkness of sleep.

And failed.

( line break )

Suga knew the moment Hinata fell asleep that his body had relaxed significantly; he had been so tense a few moments ago. He sighed still running his finger through Hinata's hair, trying to get him to relax, which was like pulling teeth. He didn't want Hinata to be this stressed, hell he didn't want him to be anything other than his bright, carefree self, but he knew he may never fully get that Hinata back.

"Is he asleep?" Suga glanced up surprised to see Lev so close to him. How could someone that tall walk so quietly and be unseen?

"Yea, he's asleep." One pale arm wrapped around Suga's waist just then easily snaking its self around his torso.

"He seems to be resting well at least." Lev mused, staring down at the sleeping boy.

"Mmm." Suga hummed not knowing what to say to the taller boy. Something felt off. There was that nagging in the back of his mind again. Fear for Hinata was beating like a drum against his ribs. His fingers knotted in Hinata's hair, tightening slightly. He refused to let anything else happen to Hinata.

He refused.

( Line break )

The adrenaline was pumping throw his body at such a high rate that he thought his heart would fail at any moment. He was excited, ready to hear the screams, ready to watch that boy fall. He would crush the boy so badly nothing would be able to piece him back together again.

That's how it had to be. He was bored of this game now. That stupid child had gotten the cops involved. That was not allowed. He was not supposed to get this much attention from law enforcement. He was a high profile heart surgeon. He has saved countless lives.

Now all he had to do was simple: stop one heart. It wouldn't be hard in the least, hence he was just one small child. It wouldn't take anything to ruin him.

Aki wanted that beating heart in his hands; wanted so desperately to squeeze the life out of it. He wanted those amber eyes to cloud over, as he slowly choked to death on his own bodily fluids. Aki had thousands of ideas on how to end the boy's life. He could dismember him piece by piece. That would be enjoyable all different ways. Aki could keep the boy alive as he took off every body part one by one.

Maybe he would start with his hand.

"You have now arrived at your destination."

Aki laughed.

( line break )

"How much longer till we get there Maya?" Hadeki was speeding; the lights and sirens were off, as to not draw to much attention to them as they sped down busy streets.

"About twenty minutes. Well hit a long stretch of highway soon, so you should be able to pick up the pace then." Maya was watching the GPS as Hadeki drove, easily telling him where he needed to turn way before necessary. He didn't want to have to wait for the computer to tell him. He was in a rush; there was an awful taste in his mouth. One he got only when he was extremely worried.

He was afraid for that boy. He regretted not being able to leave the station sooner; the chief had stayed longer than normal, most likely keeping an eye on the two of them. Lazy, good for nothing bastard, he was only in that position to get recognition. He could care less if he actually helps anyone. He was sure being a cop had been his plan when he was younger, but now the man was so greedy for others to see him as better than he was, that he lost sight of what was important.

"So…any idea of what we should ask Hinata?" Maya's words snapped Hadeki out of his train of thought.

"We can't bombard him with questions as soon as we see him, that's for sure. If what we have learned is true, the boy is definitely not going to trust us." Even if they were cops, they were male and unknown. Someone having been raped would never trust so lightly again.

God, it made him sick to think about that boy being touched in such ways by that sick fucker.

"We definitely can't tell him why we are checking in on him, hearing who called in would most likely trigger panic."

"I wish we never got this case." Maya's words were barely above a whisper in the quite car.

"I'm glad we did. I hate what happened to that boy, but no one else was going to step on the Chiefs toes to protect him, and you know that." He would burn down the entire station before he allowed a bunch of cowards to ignore the call of abuse on a child.

( line break )

Quiet chatter woke Hinata from his dreamless sleep. His face was warm from where he still had it rested on Suga's thigh and the hand in his hair still moved occasionally. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light of now lit room.

"Did you have a good nap, Hinata?" Hinata glanced up at his Senpai, wondering silently why Daichi was smiling so brightly.

"Yea, it was fine." It was more than fine; his body and mind felt completely refreshed.

Hinata sat up rubbing at his eyes. The hand that had been in his hair fell with a thump against Suga's lap. The boy smiled. Suga was asleep; his back was leaning against the wall with his head rested in the corner. He looked peaceful.

Shoyo stood, stretching his slightly sore limbs. If he had to be honest with himself, he could probably sleep some more. Right this very moment, he had to fight the urge to crawl into Suga's lap and go to back to sleep.

He felt safe in Suga's arm.

"Where are you going Hinata?" Hinata stopped in his tracks.

"Bathroom, I'll be back in a few." He knew Daichi had to fight the urge to follow him, as of late no one had let him go anywhere alone. Though he didn't understand their reasoning for following him everywhere, he was still glad. It made him feel calmer; knowing there were so many worried for his sake.

There was very little light left in the sky as duck fell. The air was slightly chilled as he made his way around the building towards the bathroom stalls. Maybe it would have been better to bring someone along with him. The falling darkness makes him scared. He used to enjoy the night. Now it made his pulse jump and his heart race.

Monsters come out at night.

Hinata shocked himself. There were no monsters here. The only horrible creator in his life was miles away at home. There was nothing to fear here. _Nothing to fear at all._

He chanted those words to himself as he walked like a mantra. Hoping it would calm him some. He didn't want to be afraid to be alone. He needed to be stronger than the demons that haunted him.

He was wrong though. There were monsters lurking here. A horrible deadly creator was lying in wait for him the moment he was alone in the quite bathroom. His blood ran cold in his veins, and he froze unable to move.

Death was knocking.

"Hello... Shoyo." That voice so caring sent chills down Hinata's spine.

"U-uncle... w-what are you doing here?" Why was he here! Hinata needed to run. He knew he did, but his fear; it left him polarized.

"You have been getting cocky, Shoyo. The moment I let you out of my sight, you try such silly things. Did you really think I would get arrested if you called the police?"

Hinata blinked confused. The police? He hadn't done such a thing. He tried to voice this to his uncle, but no such words came out.

Hinata shook his head. He hadn't called the cops! He hadn't!

"No need to try and lie, Shoyo, I'm going to put you somewhere for safe keeping..." There was a long deadly pause. "Then I'll rid this earth of the person you love the most."

That smile. It was so wicked and confidante. He would do it; he would take Suga from him.

He was rushing towards his uncle in seconds, his limbs moving on their own. _Protect_ , his mind screamed. He would protect Suga no matter what. The blow he landed into his uncle's torso did nothing to make the man budge. His calf burned where it had made contact with solid chest. Hinata had no chance in hell in beating his uncle in a fistfight.

Nevertheless, he would try.

He never saw the hand move, didn't even register that a fist had connected with his gut until he was on the ground fighting to catch his breath. A large, booted foot connected with his back, making him cry out. He hushed himself in seconds. He didn't want to draw attention. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him.

"Scream boy, I want to hear your screams! I waited in the darkness of the buildings for you to come out. Didn't have to wait long of course. Foolish of you to leave alone, did you think you were safe here?"

Another blow to the gut with so much force made him choke up vomited. He backed away, quickly standing on his feet. He would not stay down like some poor animal being beaten by its master, not in a million years.

"Got some fight in you today I see. It's useless!" Aki's large hand was around his throat in seconds, pinning him against the bathroom stall.

"Hinata? Are you done yet?" Hinata opened his mouth to scream but a gun was suddenly in his mouth.

"Be quite."

Hinata shook in the man's hold, fighting the urge to yell out to Lev. He didn't want the tall boy to get hurt.

 _Please don't come in!_

 _Please don't come in!_

( line break )

"Suga, you're awake." Suga was stretching out his tired body. In his slumber, he had felt Hinata get up. The warmth of his body against Suga's made him calm as he slept. Suga was afraid for him when he couldn't see him or feel him.

Suga scanned the room. "Where's Hinata?"

"Bathroom, though he's been gone for some time. Lev went to look for him."

"Bathroom, that sounds like a good idea. I'll be back."

Daichi grimaced, "Don't take too long! We have to clean this room up! People need to stop using excuses to get out of clean up."

Suga chuckled as he left the room. It really wasn't an excuse. He did have to go to the bathroom, and all the other students were still in the room; besides from what he could see, only a few of the boys were not in the room. The night air was cold, making Suga pick up his pace. He was only in thin sweat pants and a short-sleeved shirt. The cold breeze was making him shake.

He was rubbing at his eyes when he pushed the bathroom door open and tripped as soon as he was inside. He was dazed for a moment wondering what made him fall. Then he saw it, the mop of silver hair, long limbs spread out against the white tile floors.

"Lev!" Suga was at his side in seconds, brushing the hair out of his face.

Warmth had Suga pulling his hand away, his palm stained red with blood.

"Do not worry, he's simply unconscious; that tall brute of a boy tried to interfere with my punishment."

Suga froze at the sound of that voice, so cold and dead sounding. It had none of the caring warmth in it like the first time they had met. Hinata Aki. Suga turned slowly, taking in the scene before him. His heart about stopped in his chest. Shoyo was pressed against the wall, a large hand wrapped around his throat and a gun in his mouth.

Aki was smiling, while his sunshine boy's eyes were large and filled with fear. He made a move to struggle in Aki's hold, but gagged when his uncle pressed the gun farther into his opened mouth.

"Do not move Shoyo!" Suga snapped. He was terrified. If Hinata made a wrong move, Aki could pull the trigger.

"Yes Shoyo, listen to your Senpai." Aki chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Suga growled. Rage was coursing through his body. He wanted nothing more than to rush forward and get Hinata out of that man's hold but he couldn't risk it. Especially not with that gun down his throat.

"He ruined everything! Little bastard. I hate him; he took the best thing in the world away from me. HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED FOR IT!" Aki was losing himself to his anger his hands lost the tight grip on Hinata's neck. Fast as humanly possible Hinata kneed his uncle in the crotch, how the gun didn't go off would forever bother Suga.

A flare of orange ran towards him and Lev.

"Get him up now!" Suga struggled to pull the taller boy into his arms but dropped him when Hinata cried out. His uncle had recovered quickly, easily grabbing a handful of Hinata's hair whipping the boy back so quickly he slammed into the wall.

Suga didn't remember moving, couldn't recall how he was suddenly slamming his fist into Aki's face over and over. His wrath was carrying him forward; it kept him moving as a fist connected with his stomach. He fought the need to vomit, and continued attacking, throwing punch after punch; anything to keep this fucking monster from touching Hinata!

A grown of pain from behind him had him pausing long enough to loss his balance when a kick landed against his knee. He thought he heard a pop, but paid it no mind as he rushed forward to attack again.

That gun he had forgotten about was suddenly aimed at him. He heard Hinata scream his name; the loud boom of the bullet being fired echoed it the bathroom making his ears ring.

Fire blossomed at his side, but still he moved forward. The palm of his hand connecting with the side of Aki's face made his head slam into the mirror right above the sink. He dimly heard Lev yelling out to him something he couldn't quite understand; he barely spared the boy a sideways glance; the taller boy seemed to be struggling to stand up.

Suga was too busy to help. That dark orange hair was tangled around his fingers as he gripped it; pulling back he slammed the side of Aki's face into the mirror once more. Repeatedly as if he was beating at a drum, he pulled his arm back. Blood was covering the shattered mirror; Suga heard the sound of the gun falling felt the grown man in front of him go limp.

The weight of his body had his falling from Suga's hold before crumbling to the tiled floor. Suga was breathing heavily staring down at the doctor. Blood was running down his face glass, shards in his cheeks. Black metal caught his eye and he kicked the gun away not sure, where it slid too.

His ears were ringing. His side was wet and burning badly. With shaking hands Suga put his hand to his side filling the sticky warmth there.

Blood... Had he been shot? His legs shock so bad from fear that he wobbled where he stood. Frantic he glanced down easily pulling off his shirt. Instantly he relaxed. There was no bullet hole, only one long angry line were the bullet had grazed him.

"Suga Senpai!" Suga jerked at the frightened sound of Lev's voice, he turned quickly towards the boy rushing forward.

"Are you hurt badly?" Suga asked still seeing those tall limbs struggling to stand.

"Hinata! Suga Senpai, it's Hinata!"

Light colored eyes slammed into amber ones. Hinata was standing a few feet back his body shaking, his hands pressed against his stomach. Suga didn't understand what Lev meant.

"K...koushi?" Then he saw it, the blood, the blood Hinata's hands were hiding. It was spreading against his white shirt like a crimson target. The world seemed to slow around him as he watch Hinata fall.

"NO!" Suga screamed rushing forward just as Hinata small body slammed against the ground. He slid across the tile floor to Hinata's side pressing his shaken hands against his stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Hinata cried out at the pressure. His breath was coming in fast pace, his skin was paling with every drop of blood that left his body.

"Koushi... not hurt are you?" Hinata whispered.

Suga was crying. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"Lev! Get help! Get some fucking help!" Suga screamed not turning. He couldn't make himself look away from Hinata, couldn't bear to do it. He was aware the door to the bathroom opened, he heard Lev's footsteps as he ran.

Amber eyes were boring into his dimming. Then they started to close.

Suga panicked. "Stay wake! Do you hear me Hinata, stay awake!"

Suga's hand were doing nothing to stop the blood, it just kept pouring out like a murderous water fall, pooling out of the tile floor. Blood was soaking into his pants warming his legs. Hinata coughed suddenly, spitting up blood; it ran from the corners of his mouth staining his cheeks.

"Somebody help me! Help me please!" Suga screamed. He wanted to pull Hinata into his arm but he didn't know what other damage there was. Couldn't risk hurting him more by moving him.

Laughing suddenly filled the room evil dark laughter.

"Behind you Suga!" Hinata somehow yelled out. Suga screamed out in rage as he was forcefully pulled away for Hinata.

A thick arm wrapped around his neck cutting off his air supply. He fought to get loss to get back to Hinata who was struggling to stand up. Suga's eyes were dimming.

His vision was going black. He couldn't breathe, Hinata was screaming.

He wouldn't make it.

( line break )

Daichi was running aware many others were following behind him. He knew his destination; he knew Suga and Hinata needed help. He slammed into the bathroom just in time to see Suga go limp in Hinata's Uncles arms.

He was moving forward slamming into Aki's side easily, dislodging Suga from his grip. The setter fell to the floor gasping for air. Daichi didn't have time to be relieved though, because Aki was suddenly on him screaming, trying to slam his fist into Daichi's face.

Daichi dodged it easily. Aki's movements were sluggish and he was wobbling on his feet. A black blur ran past Daichi slamming into Aki tackling him to the ground. Kuroo was sitting on Aki's chest slamming his fist repeatedly into Aki's face.

The captain moved forward when Kuroo was thrown off the older male. He couldn't give the doctor a chance to recover. They had to keep him on the ground at all cost. The man wouldn't stay down though, no matter how many times Daichi or any of the others slammed, punched or kicked him, he kept getting back up.

But he still tried to fight.

Asahi's foot slammed into the doctor's face, Daichi heard the sickening pop as his jaw broke, but still the bastard rushed forward.

"Don't move! Or I'll fucking shoot you!" Aki froze along with the others. Kenma stood behind the doctor a gun in his hand pointed at the doctor's head.

"You don't have the guts boy." Aki's voice was strained from trying to talk past a broken jaw.

Daichi wasn't so sure of that right now. The gun was steady in the setters hand and his eyes showed unwavering determination.

"Don't be so sure you can read everyone so easily." Daichi had never heard Kenma sound like that before; then again, he didn't know the boy as well as Kuroo or Hinata.

"Little bastards, you all need to die!"

"I've had enough!" Tsukishima's voice was loud in the bathroom. Daichi heard another sickening crack and pop as the blockers foot connected with Aki's face. The doctor fell like a heap of garbage to the floor.

The boys waited staring down at him making sure he didn't move.

"Hinata! Stay awake damn it!" Daichi swung his head around at the sound of Suga's voice. His heart stopped in his chest. Suga was on his knees, legs and arms covered in blood as he pressed his shirt into Hinata's stomach.

The decoy was deathly pale; his body was shaking his eyes barely opened.

"Tired..." Hinata whispered.

"Stay awake!" Suga snapped he was suddenly looking at Daichi his eyes huge. "Where are the teachers!"

"Some of the other students went to get them."

( line break )

"Hurry up!" Lev screamed as he rushed ahead of Ukai and Takeda. The boy's clothes were bloody as was his face and hair. He had slammed into the lunchroom so fast and so loudly screaming about Hinata being attacked that it took the teachers a moment to register what was happening.

Bokuto was fast on Lev's heels following the other boy as if his life depended on it. Coach Ukai didn't know the extent of what had happened. Lev had been talking too fast, screaming about someone shooting and blood being everywhere.

They had been so far from where the students were that the teachers hadn't heard anything.

"Excuse me! I'm officer Hadeki; can I have a moment of your time?"

( line break )

"NO! We have to help! Hinata, Hinata has been shot!" Hadeki froze at the sound of the tall boys scream. He was shaking were he stood frantically looking back towards a building pulling at a blonde-haired person's arm.

"You mean Hinata Shoyo?" Maya snapped trying to get the frantic child's attention.

"Yes! His uncle is here! He... He had a gun. He tried to shot Suga Senpai but he got Hinata instead. Please we have to hurry!"

Hadeki was moving in a moment's notice running behind the boy and his long strides. He had been too late! He wanted to get to the boy before the Uncle. That is why they had come out here. It hadn't accord to him Aki would come to the camp and attack the boy with so many people present.

Hadeki heard shouting from behind a closed door. Kids screaming.

"He's getting up Daichi!" Someone screamed.

Maya and Hadeki wasted no time; they slammed into the bathroom guns drawn. Hadeki took in the scene before him in seconds. Teens were fighting Aki, kicking and shoving at him as he fought to get his bloody hands on them.

One small boy jumped back lifting a gun towards the man, his eyes confidante.

"Everybody freeze!" Maya yelled.

Aki screamed. He rushed forward easily snatching the gun from the tiny blonde lifting it towards Hadeki's partner. Hadeki didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger once, twice, perfectly center of the man's chest. The doctor fell to the ground, blood pooling under him.

Scared boys scattered in all directions. A tall dark haired boy pulled the tiny blonde into his arms, caging him to his chest as the boy who had been currently holding the gun screamed as blood splattered against his face.

"Help me!" Someone screamed. Hadeki found the boy in seconds, the boy was in full out panic he was breathing quickly his hands shook as they pressed down on whom Hadeki could only assume was Hinata Shoyo's midsection.

"Please, I can't get him to stop bleeding!"

"Call for a medic!" Hadeki yelled rushing forward along with the blonde teacher. Hadeki pressed down over the teens shaking hands applying more pressure to the wound. He took in the boys pale clammy skin, his rapped breathing and eyes that seemed to be unable to focus on anything around him.

He hated to see a kid in such a state.

"Ambulance ETA ten minutes." Maya said coming up behind him shoving a towel in Hadeki's face.

With bloody hands, he snatched the cloth out of his partner's hands, ready to press it down over the wound, but the boy with pale hair and light eyes wouldn't move his hands.

"Son, we need to press this down over the wound, hands aren't a good dam to keep him from bleeding so much."

He shook his head frantically. "He'll loss more blood if I move them! He'll die!"

"Sugawara! Listen to him!" The blonde man said looking at the boy kindly.

"NO!" The boy screamed again refusing to move his hands.

The blonde man sighed as he stood from his spot beside Hadeki carefully and walked around the injured child on the ground and pulled the panicking teen away. Hadeki had the towel pressed against the wound in seconds; applying so much pressure, he had hoped it would get some response out of the bleeding boy.

He regretted wanting some type of noise to leave the dying boy. It sent the frantic Sugawara boy into frenzy. Shoyo cried out when Hadeki had applied more pressure to the rapidly bleeding gunshot wound. Suga reacted violently.

"You're hurting him! I'll fucking kill you! Don't hurt him!" Hadeki ignored him; hence, he understood the boy's outburst. He was still only a child, watching as his friend was bleeding to death. His protective response made Hadeki proud if anything.

"Sugawara calm down now!" The man holding him shouted.

"No! I was supposed to protect him! That man, he did horrible things to Hinata! I was supposed to keep him safe while he was here! I failed Coach Ukai, I failed!"

"Suga!" One of the boys said his voice filled with regret.

"Sugawara, was it? Look at me." Haunted eyes stared down at the cop.

"He is still breathing; he is still alive, because you reacted. You kept pressure on this wound while you waited for help. You may have very well saved his life." Hadeki knew part of him was lying; the boy was very close to dying. If the medics didn't get here soon, he'd bleed out on this floor in front of all these innocent kids.

"He was shooting at me, because I was fighting him... He was shooting at me but he shot Hinata instead! It's my fault he got shot!"

"No!" Hadeki snapped causing the boy to flinch. "Thinking like that helps no one; the only one to blame is that sick fucker back there, and he is already dead. You will not blame yourself for this. If you failed to protect him then so did I."

"Medics are here!" Maya shouted as he rushed back into the bathroom.

"Clear out kids!" Coach Ukai snapped, a flood of boys rushed out of the room in a dazed state. The medics came rushing in there gurney rolled through blood and glass making a sickening sound fill the room.

"What do we have?" One of the paramedics asked rushing forward.

"Gunshot wound to the torso, pulse is choppy, breathing erratic." Hadeki didn't have to mention blood loss, it was clear to see the amount he has lost from the puddle on the floor.

"We'll take it from here."

The cop moved aside going towards the only boy left in the bathroom still pressed against his Coach's chest. The boy's eyes never left Hinata's motionless body. He was watching so intensely, Hadeki wasn't even sure he could grab the boy attention.

Hadeki didn't have to turn to see what the medics were doing, he had seen this scene play out many times before, but never with a teenage boy. His bloody hands were shaking from fear.

God help him, he hoped the boy made it.

"I have no pulse!" One of the medics snapped.

Sugawara screamed.

( end )

I'd first like to say, I'm already working on chapter 12.

Will Hinata live? Will he die? It's currently undecided since I don't plan ahead

I simply type and what comes to mind I go with it.

I'd also like to say A big thank you too Svetlana303 who is helping with editing for me!

:) She's awesome!

Please review and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Cold sterile halls, the quite chatter of Doctors and Nurses as they made their way through the corridors; all of this echoed like loud thunder in Suga's ears. His body had stopped shaking some time ago but his heart, it was pounding against his ribs. His mind was chaos. The paramedic's words played over and over in his mind like some sick joke.

 _I don't have a pulse!_

 _I don't have a pulse!_

Suga was terrified. It had been hours since they have arrived at the hospital and there was no news of Hinata's condition. He hadn't been breathing when he was rushed in, that's all he knew and he fucking hated it. Hated not knowing what was happening. No one had muttered a word since they had sat down in the waiting room. It wasn't like the first time Hinata had been taken away in an ambulance.

No one could be sure if he was going to be okay this time. No one dared to make promises of him being to stubborn to give in.

Suga wished they did though. He needed those words right now. Needed someone, anyone to tell him Shoyo would be okay. He wanted someone to tell him he hadn't failed at protecting him. He had though. He failed so miserably at keeping Hinata safe. He had promised to keep the tiny decoy from getting hurt again by his uncle, but he had failed! Suga's words had meant nothing, what had he been thinking promising something as stupid as protection. He was just a fucking teenager. Why had he promised something so large and beyond his ability.

It should have been him that had been shot. Not Hinata. Why must things go this way, why was the world trying to destroy something as bright and good as Hinata. He was to kind, to loving to, damn beautiful to be hurt in so many ways.

The world was cruel.

Yet with Hinata in it, it was beautiful.

Suga's legs were starting to go numb from how he was sitting on the floor of the crowded waiting room. He had collapsed by a chair as soon as he had entered the room. His legs didn't have the energy to carry him anymore. His body was cold as ice.

"Suga your bleeding!" Shocked gasps filled the room at the worried tone to Daichi's voice.

Suga glanced down at the shirt he had put on before everyone had left for the hospital, the light blue color of cloth was slowly being stained dark red. In his panic Suga had forgotten he had been grazed by the bullet.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He didn't want to worry about something as stupid as a mere cut when god knows what was happening with Hinata.

A large arm wrapped around Suga's arm pulling him to his feet. Daichi's dark eyes were angry as he looked down at him. Suga could careless at the moment though. His anger was nothing to Suga's fear. It fazed him none, those dark eyes of his best friend could have gotten a better reaction out of Suga at any other time.

"From the amount of blood on your shirt it is apparently something."

"Now is not the time to worry about something so small Daichi!" Suga said staring into those dark orbs.

"Don't fuck with me right now Sugawara! I understand you are worried right now, so is everyone else but you can not neglect your own well being just because of Hinata."

In a flash Suga had his hands fisted into Daichi's shirt easily slamming the tall boy into the wall.

 _How dare he say that!_

 _How dare he!_

"The fuck you mean just because of Hinata! It's just a damn scratch Daichi! Hinata is behind those fucking doors bleeding to death and you dare to act like something like a fucking scratch is something to bitch about!"

Suga's rage, it ran through him like molten lava.

"Don't take that damn tone with me, like you can possibly understand how I feel right now. You weren't there. You didn't promise him over and over again to protect him and then fail. This has everything to do with Hinata! So if I want to sit of this fucking floor and bleed to death then so be it but don't you dare try to blame this on him."

The room was dead quite. Daichi's once angry eyes were now clouded with something Suga couldn't place. In all honesty Suga was just to tired to try and figure out something as simple as someones emotions.

"I'm sorry Suga. I phrased that wrong, but please let me take you to one of the nurse stations and have you checked out. I'm already so worried about Hinata don't make me worry about you too."

Suga's forehead fell down onto Daichi's chest. He hadn't thought about that. Hadn't even considered making everyone worry about him too. He hadn't realized he was being so selfish.

"Sure... If that will make yo feel better Daichi." Suga didn't want to move his face from his best friends chest. It was warm and solid. The sound of his heart beat was comforting to say the least. He didn't even glace back to the team as Daichi steered him towards what he could only assume was a nurses station.

He was more in a daze as a nurse looked him over. Vaguely hearing her say he needed stitches and rest due to loss of blood. In all honesty he hadn't thought the wound was that bad but he supposed with how bad he had been panicking with Hinata bleeding so badly he could have over looked his own wounds.

"I'm sorry Daichi." Suga whispered as the nurse finally left there side.

Daichi sighed. His large hand coming down onto Suga's once again shaking shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Suga, I know you are high strung right now with worry for Hinata. So am I and everyone else for that matter."

"If I would have protected him better..."

"Shut up!" Daichi yelled cutting Suga's words off.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. For fuck sake we all promised to protect him, but none of us predicted Aki would go to such extremes to silence him. As much as I hate that we couldn't do anything to help him we need to be strong for him now."

"He's in good hands with the doctors Suga, we need to at least trust this much."

* * *

Lev was having a hard time calming himself. Even hours after everything happened and his heart was still racing. His hands shook with the force of his fear. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Over and over he could recall walking into the bathroom to hunt down Hinata instead he had found him in such a frightening manner.

Hinata's eyes had been so large, he had been screaming at Lev while the gun was pressed into him mouth. Lev couldn't even recall moving forward to get Hinata out of that mans hands.

He hadn't been fast enough though. Hell the Uncle hadn't even moved from his spot when he had slammed the gun into Lev's head. He could recall his vision going black and his body falling as Hinata screamed out his name.

He had been useless against a man shorter than him. He height meant nothing. In volleyball he had an advantage but when it came to an actual fight. Height didn't mean shit if you couldn't react fast enough. Than again Lev hadn't ever been in a fist fight. Never had a reason to, with him being so tall most people were weary of him.

Though he is harmless. He didn't like to hurt people.

He just wanted to forget everything he had seen. Wanted to forget the sounds of Suga's screams for help. He wanted to be able move fast enough to help. What good was his long legs and arms if he couldn't move fast enough to help the people he counted as dear friends.

Lev stared down at his shaking hands. Hoping to be able to will them to calm. He was standing outside the hospital by himself hoping to get some fresh air to ease his mind but it wasn't happening. Scenes of horror kept flashing behind his eyes.

He could swear he kept hearing the sound of the gun going off echoing in his mind. A loud bang made him cry out and he flinched away from the sound. The person closing their car door frowned over at Lev. He turned his eyes away annoyed with himself that the sound of a door shutting scared him so badly.

He didn't even know why he was reacting that way to begin with. He hadn't been shot wasn't even close to being the one who got injured. He had been on the floor struggling to stand past his dizziness. He was still slightly seeing double when the gun have went off.

He had screamed when it happened had looked up frantically towards Suga as the boy still rushed forward. Suga hadn't even flinched though and Lev was sure he had saw blood at his side and he repeatedly slammed Aki's head into the mirror.

Lev had looked away though; his vision clearing slightly once he glanced towards Hinata. The decoy had been glancing down at his stomach stunned. Then Lev had saw it. The blood as it slowly started to spread.

Lev had struggled more to get his long limbs to do as he said. He had to get to Hinata. He needed to get to him.

"Lev!"

Lev jumped at the sound of his name being called. He blinked the world back to focus taking in Kuroo and Kenma as they stood in front of him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked quietly.

Lev hiccuped. "I... I can't get my hands... they won't stop shaking."

"It's okay, don't force it Lev. Everything is going to be okay." Lev looked down at Kenma unsure if he believed him. The tiny setter had blood on his clothes and his face was paler than normal but he was calm. Unlike Lev who was trembling so badly.

"I couldn't help. I tried to help but I was taken down easily! That man he hardly had to move when he struck me down with the butt of the gun."

Why couldn't he help Hinata?

"Lev, look at me." The tall teen obeyed glancing down at Kuroo his brown eyes were calmer than Lev had ever seen them before.

"You did help Hinata, by being there for him and running to get help. There is no telling what would have happened to him if you wouldn't have gone looking for him."

"But when it came down to it, he was still shot and my damn legs they wouldn't listen to me. If I was helping Suga fight instead of being on the floor maybe nothing else bad would have happened to Hinata!" Why hadn't his body listened to him.

"Lev; you have a concussion. Your body and mind not being able to function properly at that time is because of that fucking monster. You yourself are lucky he didn't injure you more than that. I'm amazed you were able to run and get help in the first place."

Lev blinked, suddenly feeling calm. That was the most he had ever heard Kenma speak and even though Lev didn't want to admit it he was right.

"Thank you." Lev whispered.

"Any time Lev and by the way, you are coming to stay the night with me and Kenma at my place. You have to be watched over for a few days to make sure there is no lasting effects from the blow to the head that you took."

"What do you mean? Are they canceling the last of the training camp?"

"Yea, everything that happened has everyone worked up even all the parents; so the last week is no more."

That made Lev upset. He didn't want to have the last of the training camp canceled, but than again he didn't want to be there if he couldn't play against Hinata.

* * *

Suga wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. They were about to hit the five hour mark and no one had any news on Hinata still! He couldn't handle anymore of this. He was frustrated and scared. He was tired, but the thought of closing his eyes and taking a little rest didn't sit well with him.

How could he possibly sleep when when he didn't even know if Hinata was going to live. Why hadn't the doctors told them anything yet. The staff was aware Hinata didn't have anymore living relatives so it was the team and the teachers they had to inform of his condition.

Suga was on his feet and ready to storm out of the waiting room for answers when the double doors opened.

"I'm here about Hinata Shoyo." The doctor glanced around the room at the mass of teens.

"Is there an adult I can speak too?" He asked frowning.

"Sensei and Coach went to get us drink." Noya said staring up at the doctor.

Suga was at a loss for words. Just because they weren't adults he wasn't going to tell them anything! What kind of bullshit was that. We had a right to know.

"How is he?!" Suga snapped not wanting to play such childish games. He needed to know right now how his Shoyo was doing.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to speak to someone older. This matter is very sensitive. To sensitive for children." The doctor didn't sound sorry at all.

It pissed Suga off. "I assure you doctor, there isn't anything you are going to say at this very moment that is to sensitive of information."

The doctor gave an annoyed sigh. "I'm Doctor Nagisa, when your Sensei comes back have one of the nurses page me and I'll come back."

Suga snapped. "You will tell me how he is! It's been five fucking hours, so don't play like we are some brainless elementary school children not grasping the severity of the situation. He lost more than a litter of blood before he got here, his heart had stopped and he wasn't breathing."

"Suga calm down." Asahi said walking up behind the shorter male trying to pull him away from the doctor. Suga wasn't even aware he was moving forward towards the annoying ass man.

Suga shrugged of Asahi's hands stepping forward once more. "He is very important to me, I was there when he got shot. I kept my hands pressed down over the wound until the cops showed. I have a fucking right to know how he is! He's mine! So you will tell me how he is fucking doing right now!"

"Listen here boy..."

"Doctor, I would advise you to think carefully about what you are about to say." Suga swung his head around shocked to hear the sound of officer Hadeki's voice.

"These boy's are Shoyo's family, so stop treating them like nothing more than dirt under your shoes and tell him how Hinata Shoyo is doing."

The doctor was glaring at Hadeki, for one wild second Suga that he was going to refuse.

"Hinata is currently being moved to his own room. It took several hours to stop the bleeding and fix the damage the bullet had made as it tore through his flesh... And you're right he did loss a lot of blood. So a blood transfusion was given to him during the operation."

The doctor flipped through his notes sighing. "We had to restart his heart several times during those few hours. It was touch and go there for a while but once I got the bleeding under control it went smoothly from there on out. Now I don't know if there is any brain damage from lack of oxygen. He went six minutes without a pulse or breathing. So we have to wait and see how that turns out when he wakes."

Suga stumbled backwards slamming into solid chest. He wasn't to sure who was behind him but at the moment he was grateful. His legs were shaking so badly he wasn't sure he would be able to stand much longer. He had never considered brain damage to be an issue from a bullet wound.

"What kind of damage are we talking about here?" Hadeki asked, it was then Suga realized that's who he was presses so tightly against. The vibration of his voice against Suga calmed him some.

"In matters of the brain its hard to say, it could go either way. There could be changes in his character, like poor judgment or even uncoordinated movements. If its severe he could go into a coma and possible never wake up. I can't easily say what could happen, we will just have to wait and see."

The doctor looked around at the students suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I don't have better news for you, but just know he is alive and I will try my best to do everything I can to keep him that way. Now he isn't out of the woods yet, all the times we restarted his heart put a strain on it but like I said I will do everything in my power to keep him alive."

Suga's world was spinning around him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hinata could slip into a coma? Could be brain damaged.

"If there is brain damage will it be permanent?" Suga heard himself ask.

"That depends on the severity of the damage, I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore until he wakes up."

How could this happen...

How did he fail so badly.

What would become of his sun?

* * *

 **I'd first like to say, sorry if my chapter is to short for your liking.**

 **I'm researching as I go so I didn't want to rush and make to many mistakes.**

 **There are still several more chapters to go so please stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

The boy laying in front of him seemed nothing more then a lifeless doll. His complexion was pale, his body was strapped with wires and other monitors to watch for signs of danger. The mask on his face did nothing to hide a large bruise.

The beeping of the heart monitor was deafening in Suga's ears. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him but he was afraid. All those wires connected to his chest and hands looked threatening.

Suga's hand twitched as he fought the need to touch Hinata.

"You can hold his hand, even speak to him if you wish. You won't hurt him." Suga glanced up frowning at the nurse who was adjusting some wires around Hinata's bed.

"Those wires though, they scare me." Suga didn't want to admit he was acting so weak right now but this was Hinata's life he was dealing with. It was important, to important to be careless.

"Those are just to monitor his heart rate, the ones on his head were put on by the doctor to watch his brain activity. As long as you leave the oxygen mask on and don't mess with the IV drip you won't hurt him. None of these machines are keeping him alive, he's doing that all on his own."

The nurse gave a reassuring smile before leaving the room, having to weave her way through the mass of boys as she took her leave. Suga watched her go feeling suddenly more nervous as she left. He wanted to call her back in the room, she was a professional after all it was comforting to have her in the room.

Suga turned back around staring down at Hinata once again. He didn't like seeing his sunshine boy so motionless. It wasn't normal for him to be so still. Hinata was always moving, always running and on the go to see him so still, it was frightening.

"Um can I come closer for a moment?" Suga glanced up at Lev who was hovering nervously beside Suga his eyes down cast and watching Hinata intensely. He knew the taller boy felt responsible for Hinata's injuries, Kuroo had pulled him aside and told him about it. That bothered Suga, Lev shouldn't be feeling guilty for something he couldn't possibly have prevented.

"Go ahead." Suga said smiling at the boy. Hoping his face didn't look to strained. Suga hovered close by worriedly. He knew Lev wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata, but still to have someone so close to him after all that had taken place. He didn't feel safe with someone so close to his Hinata.

One long shaking arm reached out to brush the bangs from Hinata's forehead, feather light Lev moved as to not disturb the boy in his slumber. Suga relaxed instantly, he was being foolish being so worried that someone in this room would hurt Hinata. Lev too seemed to relax as his once again brushed his fingers through Hinata's bright locks.

"It's odd, seeing him so still." Lev mused.

"I'll give you that one, it's definitely out of character for him." Noya said chuckling quietly from his spot against the wall. Suga looked over at his friend, taking in the tense shoulders and eyes as he too looked Hinata over.

"I'm sure he'll be annoying us in no time." Kageyama said walking up beside Lev to take the still boys hand in his own.

"He's cold." Kageyama mutter suddenly glancing around the room. The setter quickly walked away from the bed towards a cabinet along the west wall pulling the doors open. Suga frowned at the boy as he pulled something off one of the shelves and hurried back to the bed side.

"Kageyama, I didn't know you had a heart." Tukishima said smirking at Kageyama.

"Quite asshole." Kageyama shot back as he pulled the extra blanket over Hinata's sleeping form. "Besides, I didn't know you had one either jumping into the middle of a fight to save him."

Tukishima huffed not bothering to reply quickly pulling his headphones over his ears. Suga smiled, laughing ever so slightly at the two bickering. It was calming to see them acting like there normal selves.

"Tuskki is very caring despite his face always looking like that." Yamaguchi said glancing down at his blonde friend. Though he had headphones over his ears the tall blocker shot a glare at his freckled friend who smile brightly in return.

"Could have fulled me." Kageyama muttered as he moved away from the bed before he slid down the wall settling in. Suga was aware a lot of the students were planing on staying the night hoping Hinata would wake up. Suga though he wasn't to sure what would happen but he wasn't going anywhere that was for sure.

* * *

A loud wailing woke Suga with a start. He jerked awake lifting his sore neck off the bed were it had been resting. His heart pounding he looked towards the heart monitor against the wall. The once jagged lines that showed Hinata's heart beat now flat lined.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" Suga screamed as he frantically looked towards Hinata.

"What's happening?" Kageyama asked jumping up from his spot on the floor his eyes clouded with worry.

"Get a doctor! His heart... it's... It's not beating! Doctor!" The room was suddenly plunged in darkness. The wailing stopped. Suga could see nothing couldn't hear anyone moving or breathing. No doctor's or nurses had came running.

He turned in his spot readying to scream for help but froze. The room it was completely empty none of his team mates were laying around the room sleeping. Reaching his hand back he grab Hinata's body founding something warm and wet. Slowly he lifted his hand towards his hand towards his face straining his eyes in the darkness to see what he had touched.

Blood.

"Shoyo?" Suga whispered slowly lifting his eyes towards his lover.

In the darkness he could see a silhouette of someone large standing above Hinata's sleeping form. The sound of something cracking filled the quite air followed by a strangling sound. One Suga was all to aware of. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he froze unable to do anything. Useless.

Aki stood above Hinata, his long pale arm was ripping into Hinata's chest cracking bones.

"Stop it!" Suga screamed in horror and yet he couldn't move. His legs they wouldn't budge when he tried to step forward.

Aki laughed ever so quietly. "Have you ever held someones heart and life in your hands?"

Suga shot forward again when the sound of ripping flesh filled his ears. "I said fucking stop!"

"You know... this boy, he cried out for you when he was being beaten. Screaming for me to stop just like you are now. Yet you never came. He was always left alone bleeding and hurting after I got through with him."

Suga couldn't breath. Couldn't move. All he could do was watch the horror unfolding in front of his eyes as Aki slowly continued to rip way at the flesh, muscle and bones that made up Hinata's body. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to get that filthy bastard away from Hinata.

Blood was pouring over the sides of the bed like a crimson water fall. Pooling on the white tile floors.

"Please stop." Suga whispered unable to look away. The beating of Hinata's heart filled the quite room over the sound of shattering bones and shredding of his flesh. It was frantic and growing louder, quicker as Aki tore into his chest closer to his pumping heart.

"He was a good sport about my beatings though. Took one hit after the other. Tried not to scream to much when I burned his back and cut his through his skin with knives. He really wanted to protect you. Foolish really wanting to protect someone, someone that couldn't even protect him." Aki laughed again those dark green eyes clouded with blood lust as he smiled up at Suga.

"You couldn't even figure out what was happening to him. Months I tortured this boy and you were so damn clueless. It's funny really... If you really loved him wouldn't you have been more aware of what was happening to him?"

Suga didn't need Aki to clarify those thoughts to him. He was all to aware of how badly he failed to save Hinata. He was all to mindful of the fact that he missed so many damn signs.

"Stop fucking touching him!" Suga couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand the sounds of Hinata's body being torn to pieces right in front of him. The pool of blood was growing larger by the second filling the room. Dark blood was poring down the walls. Aki was laughing louder now quickening his movements as he tore through Hinata's body. Like a crazed lion that hadn't ate in months to tore away at his stomach and chest.

Suga was aware he was struggling to move forward, he knew the blood now reached his knees. He was screaming. He needed to get to Hinata before it was to late.

"It's to late you fool!" Aki screamed seemed to read Suga's mind.

"It was to late the moment that gun went off in the bathroom! You killed him!" Aki laughed louder now. Hinata screamed, Suga screamed and with one final jerk Aki pulled his blood stained hands back holding something.

Aki tossed it towards the frightened Suga and on reflex he caught it. Horror consumed Suga as he looked at the still heart in his hands.

"A gift for you. The heart you let flare out and quite shining."

Suga woke with a start a scream caught in his throat. Frantically he stood looking around the room. His friends were sleeping peacefully on the floor and in chairs, the steady beeping of the heart monitor let Suga know Hinata was alive. He glanced down at his shaking hands fighting the urge to cry.

His hands still felt sticky with blood.

"Koshi... what's the matter?" Startled at the quite voice Suga looked up meeting two sleep filled amber eyes.

"Hinata!" Unaware of his own actions Suga rushed forward cupping Hinata's warm cheeks in his hands staring down into those beautiful eyes.

"Shoyo." He whispered leaning his forehead against the now flustered Hinata's. A warm shaky hand touched Suga's now tear stained cheeks brushing away at the tears that refused to stop falling.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." Suga whispered over and over again, shaking as he pressed his forehead against Hinata's more. He needed the contact needed to know this wasn't another dream.

"Everything is fine now Suga." Hinata said trying to sooth the crying boy above him.

"It's not! I failed you. I failed to protect you." Suga rasped pulling back only far enough to look into Hinata's eyes. Though it had only been a day Suga felt like he hadn't seen them in a life time.

"I'm alive aren't I Koshi?" Hinata asked staring up at Suga. His mouth was set in a stubborn line his eyes filled with love. Suga wanted to smile at his action but that nightmare. It was so fresh in his mind. He could swear he was sinking into the thick blood at his feet.

"Your alive." Suga whispered not wanting to deny that fact.

"You kept me alive in that bathroom did you not?" Hinata asked brushing his fingers against Suga's lips.

"I... I didn't..."

"He did." A sleepy voice said making Suga jump, but he didn't leave the position he couldn't bare the though of not have skin contact with Hinata at this very moment. Suga was aware though that Kageyama had walked over to the other side of the bed his fingers brushing against Hinata's arm once, twice as if checking to see if he was really there.

"See then you did protect me Koshi." Hinata muttered smiling ever so slightly at Suga.

"No! I didn't. You're lying in this bed with a bullet wound and scars! I didn't..."

"Koshi." Hinata snapped interrupting Suga. The hand that had been whipping away at his tears was now knotted in the setters silver hair pulling him closer still to Hinata's flushed face.

"You did everything you could to protect me. It's not your fault I refused to talk, it's not your fault what happened to me. You fought Aki in that bathroom, you kept me from bleeding out while we waited for paramedics. You have done more for me than anyone ever has and I thank you for that."

Talking seemed to be taking its toll on Hinata because the hand knotted in Suga's hair slowly lost its grip.

"I love you... and I want to thank you for being there for me even when I refused to speak to you and anyone else. So please if you care about me, if you love me even a little please to do not blame yourself for anything that happened." Those amber eyes were slowly closing as Hinata fought to stay wake.

"Promise me Koshi." Hinata whispered as he pressed his lips softly against Suga's.

"I promise Shoyo, god I promise." Suga said closing his eyes as more tears fell. The hand in his hair fell away as Hinata's breathing evened out and deepened with his slumber.

"You better listen to what he said." Daichi said his voice rough. Suga glanced back finally pulling away from Hinata, Suga was only slightly aware of Kageyama pulling the blankets up towards Hinata's chin. The sight before Suga now would have been embarrassing if it was for any other situation.

Everyone was awake now all standing. Dozens of eyes were filled with tears even Tukishima even hidden behind his glasses Suga was aware his eyes were clouded with unshed tears.

"Damn right you better listen." Tanaka snapped rubbing at his eyes.

"Yea, or we'll kick your ass." Nishinoya finished for him looking away as he took rubbed at his watery eyes.

"As much as I'd regret hurting you, I will gladly help them if you don't do as you promised." Asahi muttered glancing down at Suga.

Yamaguchi simply smiled at Suga as if trying to encourage him, Tukishima grunted with annoyance down at the sleeping Hinata.

"You know Suga, you should feel very lucky right now." Kageyama said drawing all eyes towards him as he stood beside Hinata's bed smiling ever so slightly.

Suga waited knowing Kageyama had more to say. It was written all over his face as he stared fondly down at the sleeping boy.

"I woke up before you... I heard a noise... I heard you." Kageyama glanced up then his dark eyes unreadable. "You were crying out in your sleep. If I had to be honest the sound wasn't even that loud. It barely registered if I hadn't been awake then I would have never heard it."

Suga blinked still waiting unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"But Hinata, someone who had been sedated and pumped full of pain killers woke up from a dead sleep at the sound of your distress. Hinata who can sleep through a hurricane woke up from one tiny frightened sound you made when no one else in this room even registered the fact you were having a nightmare."

Kageyama glanced down once more at Hinata smiling broadly now. "One tiny sound and his eyes snapped open so fast. I was shocked really at his reaction he came awake ready to attack, those eyes of his were shinning so brightly it would have put the sun to shame. He scanned the room for danger the moment his eyes opened. His hand was at the back of your neck rubbing as soon as he realized you were having a nightmare and weren't in any real danger."

Suga's hand went to the back of his neck. Tears once again filling his eyes. He hadn't be aware of it. Hadn't realize Hinata was touching him when he jumped to his feet.

"He really does love you." Kageyama continued. "And if you don't do as you promised, if you continue to blame yourself for what happened at hurt him." Those dark eyes were once again staring at Suga but there was something in them now. Something determined and so sure of himself.

"I will do something about it. You know as well as I do if you blame yourself it will make Hinata feel horrible. He did what he did to protect you. So don't blame yourself and make everything he suffered through mean nothing."

The room was dead quite. The only sound was the quite breathing of Hinata as he slept and the steady beeping letting them know Hinata's heart still pumped evenly. Suga was to shocked to say anything. He simply looked Kageyama over as he stood tall and proud beside Hinata's bed side.

"Damn I wasn't aware Kageyama had the brain power to speak that much." Tukishima muttered under his breath.

"What do you take me for?" Kageyama snapped back glaring daggers at the tall blonde blocker.

"An idiot." Tukishima snapped back sounding to amused for his own good.

Suga didn't know why but suddenly he was laughing. Past his tears and chocking sobs he wasn't aware of until that very moment he was laughing, because in his heart he knew Kageyama was right. Hinata would be upset if he blamed himself. He was laughing at the thought of his team ganging up on him and kicking his ass. He was laughing with relief that Hinata had woken up with no signs of having any lasting damage from lack of oxygen.

"What the hell's so funny?" Tanaka asked Noya who stood beside him looking at Suga like he had gone crazy.

"Sorry." Suga muttered whipping at his eyes. "Think it was some weird panic response to stress." Suga looked back towards Kageyama and smiled. "Thank you for telling me all that."

Kageyama suddenly blushed looking suddenly embarrassed and annoyed. "This dumbass is my best friend. My first real friend. I can't have him being all sad and stuff because his boyfriend is being an idiot." Kageyama muttered looking away.

"Thank you." Suga muttered glancing down at the floor. _Thank you._ His mind whispered again suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

* * *

 **I'd first like to say sorry for the chapter being so late! I burned my hands recently and was unable to type for a while do to it hurting so bad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy it as I post more on my lovely boys!**

 **Until the next time! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The room was cold and quite. Suga was tired and sore from being in this chair for so long but he refused to move. Daichi had tried to get him to go with the group to the cafeteria but he wouldn't. He would not leave Hinata's side. He was still afraid. Even after speaking with the doctor. Even after he had told them how Hinata had woken up and spoke to them. How he was coherent and focused. Yet the Doctor dismissed this. Telling them to wait and watch.

He had seemed perfectly normal to Suga, yet he understood what the doctor meant. Hinata hadn't been awake for more then a few moments. They couldn't determine anything about his mental state from those few things he said. He could still have damage to his brain even if his speech was fine.

Needless to say Suga wasn't happy. No he was far that, he had been so excited to hearing Hinata speak without trouble he hadn't thought about other issues. The brain was such a complicated organism so fragile. Suga could not heal such a thing. He could help with his emotional state by being with him but he could not fix physical damage. Not something that was more they a bruise or a cut.

No Suga could not fix gunshot wounds and brain damage. He was such a stupid child who took on more then he could handle. He had been foolish. He should have done something different. Something more.

"Suga." He glanced up whipping at his eyes unaware until that moment that he had been crying.

"Are you doing okay?" Sensei Takeda asked smiling sadly down at him. His gentle eyes hurt Suga more.

"I'm so... Stupid." So very stupid. Suga thought still look up at his teacher.

Takeda sighed sadly kneeling down in front of the weeping boy.

"Why do you say that?" He asked putting his warm hands on Suga's knees. Suga knew it was suppose to be a comforting gesture yet the weight on his knees made him feel small and helpless.

"I tried to help with something I couldn't possibly handle alone. I got caught up in something that no one of my age should try to deal with without the help of adults."

"Ah, I see. Let me ask you something. When you took that weight of this horrible situation on your shoulders what had you planned on doing?"

"I wanted... I wanted to Hinata to feel safe while he was at camp. I wanted him to feel calm and enjoy himself for a short while, while we figured out how to handle everything. He needed to be calm and not stress himself out before we talked to an adult."

Tears welled up in Suga's eyes again. "When I found out that his body was covered in so many scars and wounds... I had... I had a panic attack. I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating like crazy, I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone was crushing my chest like someone had park a bus there. I was scared and I didn't know what to do."

"That's understandable Suga. You are young that type of response to something so dark and horrid I would expect nothing else."

"You don't understand. I wasn't the one hurt. Those wounds weren't mine I bared no injury but it hurt. It hurt so bad to see them."

"Look at me Suga." Suga opened his eyes not aware he had squeezed them closed so tightly.

"You care about Hinata, he is your friend and you love him and care about his well being. So yes in some sense you bared some wounds. Sure they weren't physical but someone you love was hurting badly and you couldn't fix it and it hurt you. You are allowed that panic, you are allowed to feel hurt and scared."

"I knew that at least I understand what you are saying but I made a mistake. A mistake that could have been fatal. That could still be fatal. I put his life at risk the moment I didn't get help."

"And why didn't you get help?" There was no anger in that question just a quite curiosity.

"Because he begged us. Begged us not to tell because he wanted to play volleyball. Wanted everything to be normal how we had all planned from the beginning. And I couldn't deny him that not... not after he told us what his monster of an uncle did to him. I couldn't bare it seeing him beg."

Suga glanced down at his Sensei desperately. "We had planned to do the camp. To go about are original plan. We were going to have fun and practice and do whatever it was Hinata wanted to do. Anything to make him feel safe and calm. Then we were going to tell, we were going to tell everyone we could trust to help us. We took pictures of Hinata's wounds so we would have evidence before they faded. He was going to have his month of peace before everything was going to change for him again."

Sensei smiled then. So big and proud. Suga didn't understand. Couldn't fathom why he looked so calm.

"Suga I understand why you are beating yourself up over this but let me tell you something. Nothing you did was wrong in a since. Someone who has been abused does not trust lightly, you should never force anyone who had been beaten or worse. It does not make them feel safe, it makes them shut down and not want to speak. Everything you and those boys did was very, very right. If you would have forced Hinata to speak as soon as he told you what was happening he would have lost trust in you."

Suga looked towards the sleeping boy on the bed. His brows were pulled down in a harsh angle a sure sigh he wasn't resting properly. His legs jerked every once in a while in his sleep like he was trying to run from something. Suga couldn't even imagine the nightmares that haunted him. He was in pain and Suga could do nothing. The thought though of Hinata not trusting him hurt worse then anything possible.

"I don't want to lose Hinata's trust." Suga whispered.

"And you didn't, by not telling, by doing as he wished you made him feel safe. Now am I upset I wasn't aware what was happening? Yes very much so. Not upset because you didn't seek help right away. I'm upset because I didn't catch the signs myself. I'm angry because he went to the camp hoping to feel safe and that man tore that away from him. I am also scared, just like you and everyone else. These are all normal for matters like this."

"You are not stupid for not telling, you may feel that way for the moment but in the long run Hinata will trust you more then any other person on this earth. And he will need that. He'll need that trust he shares with you because it's going to be hard. We do not know the extent of the damage done to him mentally and emotionally. He will need support from us all but you... he will go to you for most of it, because he trust you because you did as he wished."

"The others did the same thing I did." Suga said feeling slightly better.

"No... they helped yes. They kept his secret and tried to make him feel comfortable, but I was watching. While we were at camp I watch that boy very very closely. I could see the tension in his shoulders the uncertainty in his eyes, but when he looked at you when his eyes followed you while you moved... His shoulders would drop he looked more relaxed just by seeing you. His whole being changed."

Suga sat frozen staring down into Takeda's eyes. "You're not mad at us? For not speaking out?"

"Mad, no. You were protecting Hinata while he was there. He should have been safe there you didn't want him to be in distress right? If you would have told by all rights I would have called the police right then and there. He would have lost that little bit of safe haven he had. Like I said I'm upset at myself for not noticing how much he was suffering."

"We all missed it." Suga said looking guilty.

"Yes, but it is not your job to notice those sorts of things. It is my job though and I missed it by a land slide. I thought he was just having a hard time since his family passed I never imagined something so horrible was happening. To know he was being beaten by his uncle it makes me sick."

Suga flinched away from his teacher. He hadn't told the whole truth when Takeda asked what was happening to Hinata. He hadn't thought it was his place to tell something so horrid.

Takeda didn't miss the jerk though. He saw it. His eyes darkened a few shades. "There is more isn't there?"

Suga swallowed hard suddenly feeling like vomiting again. He nodded though not wanting to lie.

"What more is there?" Takeda asked quietly.

"His... his uncle... He payed a man, he... god he paid a man to rape him." One night when Hinata was having a much more rough night then most he had told Suga what had happened. Ever little detail Suga had thrown up then. Unlike when he learned he had been taken in such a manner he had been able to hold the contents of his stomach at bay. Not then though. He had retched so hard he thought he was going to die.

Takeda stood then so fast Suga was left reeling for a moment. He hadn't been aware his Sensei could move so quickly. Suga glanced up at him unsure as to what to say or do. He froze though when he saw Sensei's face. His head was tilted down, eyes large, his jaw set so tightly Suga could hear it pop. Wrath pure wrath was present in those normally kind eyes. Then Suga saw his hands squeezed so tightly in a ball that his nails were digging into the palms of his hands.

"Sensei... you're bleeding." Takeda made a strange sound then something like a growl of an enraged animal. He looked scary. It was the worst possible moment for his reaction. The worst thing to happen since Hinata had made it into his room. The tiny decoy chose that very moment to wake up. When someone was looming beside his bed looking threatening.

Suga was staring at Takeda still unaware his tiny lover was waking. He was so caught up in the fact his teacher, a man who is normally so calm, caring and sweet was now standing there looking like he was ready to murder.

Suddenly screaming filled the once quite room. The dimmed lights and cold air seemed to shift as that scream of pure terror erupted past Hinata's lips. Suga jumped to his feet knocking the chair he was sitting on backwards. Takeda who was a moment ago caught in his rage snapped out of it as quickly as it hit. His once again caring brown eyes landed on Hinata.

Hinata who was screaming so loudly, he was jerking in the bed trying to move his tired body back on the bed away from Sensei.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Suga yelled over the screaming trying to catch his attention. Trying to do something to stop that awful sound. Still he screamed though thrashing on the bed. Suga was trying so hard to calm him. With all that moving he would surly pull his stitches.

"It's okay Hinata!" Takeda said rushing around the bed cupping Hinata's face in his hands. Ignoring the fact that Hinata saw hitting him over and over.

"Calm Hinata, It's Takeda Sensei... I'd never hurt you. Right? You understand that don't you. That I'd never hurt you." Those once frantic screams faded into nothingness. The blows he had been inflicting on Sensei stopped Hinata's arms fell limply to the bed. He gasped for air, the only thing holding him up was Takeda who still held his face trapped between his hands.

"Sensei... Sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hit you! I … I didn't know it was you. T-the room was dark and I couldn't make out your face."

"Hush now Hinata, don't worry about that at all. I understand so please be calm."

Hinata settled down in seconds his eyes dropping once again as sleep pulled him under. He needed rest. Suga was aware of that, but a part of him had hoped Hinata would be able to stay a wake for a bit. Just long enough for him to talk to him some. He was still so worried about him.

"Stay with him, I'll bring you some food. Also I had forgotten my hands were bleeding so if you would please whip the blood of Hinata's face before he notices." With that Takeda rushed out of the room the door closing quietly behind him. Suga quickly rushed the bathroom to wet a washcloth before return to Hinata's bedside. Gently Suga whipped at Hinata's face as to not wake him.

After making sure all traces of blood were off Shoyo's face Suga found himself staring down at his pale skin. There were bags under his eyes and the bruise on his face had gotten darker. Unthinking Suga's fingers ran through the thick strands of orange hair. He needed it washed and Suga wanted nothing more than to be able to help him by washing it. Hinata hated his hair being dirty.

"Suga..." Those amber eyes blinked open staring up at Suga. His eyes slightly unfocused.

"Do you need anything?" He asked still running his hands through his hair. Not only was it comforting for Hinata it was calming to Suga too.

"Thirsty." He muttered looking around the room as if hunting for a glass of water.

Smiling Suga reached over towards the table to grab the water and ice chips a nurse had brought in earlier for him. Lifting the cup Suga put the straw towards Hinata's lips.

"Thank you." Hinata said blinking up at the setter.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. "Could you lay with me?"

Suga took a step back sitting the cup back down before slowly looking over at Hinata. Chewing on his lip he tried avoiding those amber eyes.

"I don't think that a wise idea Shoyo. You were shot me climbing in the bed with you could hurt you."

Tears welled up in those golden orbs. Suga panicked. "Don't cry Hinata."

"I'm sorry! I don't mean too, I... When I sleep I dream about bad things and I can't get calm, it was just when you sleep with me... I don't dream." Hinata hiccuped whipping at his face as more tears slid down those pale cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Please don't cry, I'll lay with you. Move over as slowly as possible okay?" Suga put down the side rail of the bed helping Hinata mover to the left side of the bed. He rearranged himself groaning in pain ever so slightly. Once again Suga hesitated trying his best to not be swayed by those sad eyes. Those eyes that were currently looking up at Suga with so much hope that he gave in. Kicking off his shoes Suga gently crawled into the bed pulling the blankets over them.

Suga didn't know how to arrange himself. He was uncomfortable laying on his back like this but Suga didn't want to risk moving and hurt Hinata more. Then suddenly Hinata was moving closer turning his body ever so slightly so he could mold himself into Suga's side.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered laying his head on Koushi's chest. Giving in and moving as slowly as possible Suga rolled over on his side caging the boy to his chest.

"Get some rest Hinata." He muttered kissing Hinata's forehead.

"Love you..." Shoyo said breathlessly as sleep pulled him under. Smiling Suga closed his eyes tangling his fingers in those thick locks.

"Love you too Shoyo."

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short!**

 **Don't worry the next will definitely be longer!**

 **The story is coming to a close soon though and hopefully it will be everything**

 **those boy deserve!**


	15. Chapter 15

When we returned to Hinata's hospital room we found something amazing. Though we were shocked it was heartwarming none the less. Suga had climbed into Hinata's bed though they were tangled together Suga still found away to avoid touching Hinata's abdomen. They were a ball of tangled legs and arms. Daichi smiled when he spotted the one telltale signs that Hinata had not been sleeping peacefully. Though Daichi wasn't happy about that fact he was happy to know that Suga was comforting him. Even while he slept.

That hand, that hand that seemed to be the only thing that calmed the tiny decoy when he was upset was clamped down on the back of Hinata's neck. Fingers moving in slow stroking motions soothing him.

"We need a look out." Daichi whispered glancing back at his team.

Confused looks fell upon their faces. "A look out for what?" Yamaguchi asked.

"For nurses or doctors, if they come in here and see this they will definitely throw a fit. I'll be damned if I let them make Suga get out of that bed though."

"Leave it to me!" Noya said raising his hand high in the air. Tanaka chuckled quietly following after him out the door.

The remaining party found seats around the room quietly playing on phone's or hand-held game's waiting. There really was nothing for them to do. They still had six days left until they had to return to school and with no training camp everyone's schedules were empty. No one even tried to make plans for anything because everyone refused to leave Hinata's side even Tukishima. Though he didn't say it out loud Daichi knew the boy was worried.

They all were. Though he was out of the woods were his Uncle was concerned he wasn't done with his hardships. He had to heal, the doctors needed to run test to see if any permanent damage was done. Once he was wake for longer periods of time Daichi was sure all that would take place. He was worried about that as well though. It would surly stress Hinata out, something he definitely didn't need right now.

Daichi glanced up at the sleeping boys. Suga would also need support. Though he was not injured Sawamura knew he was in distress. The caption silently vowed to make sure he was okay as well.

* * *

The room was bustling with energy. Loud laughter and over zealous chatter echoed down the quite halls of the hospital. After everyone had fallen asleep for the night they had woken the next morning to find Hinata awake. Not only coherent but smiling brightly. Though several people had jumped up to greet him he had quickly hushed everyone pointing down to the still sleeping Suga.

Now though that even Suga was awake the room was loud. So loud he was sure any moment now someone would come in to complain about the noise. Hinata had been carted away at one point while everyone ate breakfast to had some test done. Though we he returned he was giving them a thumbs up shouting about how his brain was not fried.

Though everyone was happy about this Suga still frowned slightly. He could understand why Hinata was being so eccentric about the whole situation. He had been beaten and raped and yet he was shining more than he ever had in the past few months.

"Hinata may I ask you something?" Suga asked glancing up at the boy as he spoke with Noya.

Those amber eyes looked over at him so bright it was almost blinding. "Sure Senpai."

"You're being so lively and I'm glad don't get me wrong about that, but I was wonder why? After everything how can you be so... bright and cheerful?" The question seemed to suck the happiness out of the room. Suga mentally slapped himself, he hadn't thought about killing the mood with his question.

"Because he's gone." Hinata whispered looking down towards the blankets covering his legs.

It was so deathly quite in the room now Suga could practically hear the earth turning on its axes.

"Aki is gone and he can't hurt me anymore. It's like a great weight has been lifted off my chest. I can breath without fear of him hurting me now."

Again those amber eyes looked at him. "I know though that I don't have any family left but I still have everyone in this room and others that aren't here. Then there's you. I have you so I'm not scared. I'm not scared of being alone."

Tears welled up in Suga's eyes so much that his vision blurred and he was unable to make out the bright loving face in front of him.

"Suga! Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Hinata's stressed voice filled the room. Suga blinked trying to clear his vision just in time to see Hinata, that tiny idiot climbing out of bed.

"Lay back down!" Suga snapped standing up and gently pushing the reluctant boy back down.

"But you're crying! Please don't cry!" Hinata whined holding on to Suga's arms so he couldn't get away.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Hinata. I'm crying because I'm glad. I'm so damn glad you aren't scared."

"Of course. I have you, and everyone else, what possibly do I have to be scared of? I know I still have some issues like the fact that the dark now terrifies me and... I don't like when someone is standing behind me but those things. They can't really hurt me, I know that. Plus if anything to scary comes along I can have Kageyama glare at it and it will flee in seconds."

Silence. Then laughter once again loud booming laughter filled the room once more.

"Hey dumbass! Are you saying my face is scary!?" Kageyama snapped.

"Of course." Hinata said breaking out into a bright smile. A smile that had Kageyama blushing as he looked away.

"Shut up!" The setter said though his voice lacked any heat to it.

* * *

Hinata had been enjoying in lunch of porridge when a knock came from the other side of the door. He blinked up laying down his spoon as a cop walked in, though at first the mans stoic face was frightening Hinata calmed in seconds when he smiled at him.

"Ah so you're awake."

Confused Hinata tiled his head to the side. Had he met this man before? For some reason Hinata was sure he recognized the man's voice but he couldn't place his face.

"Office Hadeki so nice of you to drop by." Hinata frowned at Sensei Takeda.

"Just checking in wanted to see how Hinata was doing." The cop smiled over at Hinata pointing towards a chair. "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Um... No Sir... go ahead."

"No need to look so frightened I really did only come to see how you were doing. You scared me you know." Again Hinata blinked in confusion. So they did know one another? "You weren't conscious when I first saw you."

"Your voice... I remember your voice." Hinata muttered staring up at him. He remembered pain and a fast rocking motion. He felt hands touching his chest and people screaming, the wails of a siren.

"Eh... That's surprising... I spoke to you while we were in the ambulance. I wasn't ware you were coherent enough to hear me."

"I don't really know what you said... It's just the pitch of your voice sounds familiar."

"Eh, well I didn't really say anything of great importance so need to worry about that." Hadeki smiled then. "My partner is here too, though he's much to busy to come see you he wanted me to tell you he's been thinking about you."

Hinata blinked once again confused. "Is he injured?"

"Oh no nothing like that, He's having a baby." Hinata smiled at that. Though he didn't say anything in return for a long moment.

"Um... Tell him congratulations for me?"

"Sure thing kid... Mind if I stay for a while?" Hadeki asked looking somewhat embarrassed by the question.

"Oh no not at all." Hinata smiled brightly then as he turned towards everyone in the room. He felt at ease with so many people around him. Though he did not know the man sitting beside him his presence alone made Hinata feel safe. Shoyo relaxed in his bed just simply watching his friends talk and laugh with one another.

Hinata didn't think anything could dampen the mood until a women walked through the door. She didn't knock or smile. Her back straight her pants suit pressed and ironed she was the image of authority. Hinata's heart was suddenly pounding in his chest though not enough to set the alarms off in his room.

"Hinata Shoyo, How are you this evening? I'm Yato Akita I'm with child protective services."

Hinata couldn't explain it but he was afraid of her, of what she had to say. His hands became sweaty his throat tight.

"I'm... F-fine." _Go away._

Suga was giving Hinata a concerned look. Hinata wanted to smile and reassure him but he couldn't find it in him to do so.

"That's good to hear. I'm here on your behalf of course since you no longer have any living relatives. Just thought I would inform you we have a family getting ready for your arrival. Though that may not be the home you stay in, we will just have to wait and see how things play out."

In seconds Hinata's fear skyrocketed. His breathing was coming in fast pants his heart slamming against his ribs. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to be in a home were he didn't know anyone. He couldn't breath.

"Go away." Hinata whispered

"Excuse me?" Yato asked her voice chipped with slight annoyance that no one could miss.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Hinata screamed covering his ears. He felt hands on his skin, cruel laughter filled his ears. No, no, no they would hurt him. They would hurt him! Hinata could hear someone frantically speaking to him but he was to caught up in his mind. They would be the same. They would hurt him like Aki.

"GO AWAY!" The heart monitor was wailing now. Screaming so loudly. Hinata just screamed louder over the sounds of the machine over the cries of laughter in his mind.

* * *

"Hinata! Please calm down it's okay!" Suga was struggling to calm Hinata. He had pushed himself so far back on the bed Suga had to climb on top of the mattress to get to him.

"Mr. Hinata, I need you to stop now." Yato said shouting over Hinata's screams. Suga snapped about to shout at her just to get cut off by someone unexpected.

"Yato! You will refrain from taking that tone of voice with that boy. As you can see he is in distress." Officer Hadeki snapped jumping to his feet. He moved quickly to Hinata's side gently pulling Shoyo's hands from his ears he was currently clawing at.

"Nothing I said should have upset him." Yato snapped her pretty face molding into something ugly.

"Are you really that dense!?" Suga yelled as he tried to get his hand around Hinata's neck so he could help ease him. Hinata's screams were so heart wrenching, it made Suga's stomach turn. Yato glanced around the room dozens of angry eyes watching her.

"You just told a child who had been abused you were going to place him in a home were he knows no one. Of course he is in distress you stupid women." Hadeki spit out. He had easily stopped Hinata from injuring himself but he was not calm in the least. He had curled up in a ball crying outright now.

"Go away, go away." Suga wasn't sure he knew who Hinata was talking about now. At first clearly it was Yato but now, Suga was sure he was trapped in some horrible trick his mind was playing on him.

"That is my job, this child must have a home ready before he is released. I was simply informing him of this information, and if I'm to be frank he really has no option he is a minor."

"Then I suggest you find a new job Ms. Yato because your way of handling this manner was callous and damn right unprofessional. You apparently lack the skill set it takes to handle children who have been hurt mentally and physically."

With a frustrated squeal Yato stomped out of the room. "I hate kids." The sound of the door made Hinata jump. He screamed trying to pull his hands free from Hadeki's.

"Hinata, look at me please." Suga begged cupping the boys face in his hands. Gasping for breath Hinata looked up his eyes unfocused.

"Don't let her take me away. I don't wanna go. I don't want to! They'll hurt me they'll hurt me!"

Again the heart monitor screamed! The sound of rushing feet was heard before a nurse came rushing in. She took in the scene before her before rushing around the bed and syringe in hand.

For a few moments she tried to calm Hinata but when that didn't seem to be working she looked towards Suga. "I'm going to give him something to sleep okay? His heart rate is too high and I'm afraid he'll rip his stitches if he keeps moving so much."

Suga nodded his head in understanding not trying to figure out why she was addressing him and not Sensei who was hovering closely by the bed looking worried. After she administered the medication she stepped back eyes on Hinata's heart rate as it slowly calmed.

In Suga's arms Hinata began to relax his body going limp. With a sad sigh Suga climbed off the bed while Hadeki laid Shoyo in a more comfortable position. Flopping down in a chair Suga closed his eyes suddenly feeling very tired. Hinata asked him something he definitely couldn't fix for him.

He could keep child services from placing him in a home. He couldn't keep anyone from doing anything because he too was a minor. Though his family was kind they were not home enough for them to take custody of Hinata. They would never allow it.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

The next day lacked the bright cheery happiness the previous day had before that women showed up. Hinata sat on his bed eyes blood shot hands ball into his blankets. He hadn't really spoken to anyone though they had tried to engage in conversation. He would only sit there staring out the window.

That scared Suga greatly. It was to much like Hinata was before they had left for camp. So withdrawn and closed off. Kenma had came by this morning to see Hinata but as soon as his eyes had landed on the boy his shoulders had slumped.

Kenma quietly tried coxing Hinata into a conversation but after an hour of nothing but a one sided speech he gave up. Though he did not leave Hinata's side. Kuroo had tried taking a crack at it after that though he had lasted longer the Kenma he to eventually lost all his motivation as he watched those haunted amber eyes.

It was terrifying seeing those eyes he loved so much lack emotion. They looked... dead. No spark of life no touch of how he was feeling. His eyes were nothing but a dark void. Hours passed like that everyone quietly sitting around the room trying to make small talk though it held no real efforts. If anything they simply did it to fill the silence.

Suga tensed up when a knock on the door sounded. Though it wasn't the same lady from the day before another social worker showed up.

"Hello Hinata, I'm Kotarou Shun." She smiled then even though Hinata was looking at her with blank eyes. "I know I have a male name but I swear I'm as girly as it gets."

"You may call me Kota if you please?" She waited for a long moment as if hoping the boy would respond.

After a moment of nothingness her smile became sad. Suga's tense shoulders began to relax. This women was nothing like the last, she was kind and her smile was sweet. Her eyes were large and gray and seems to read every little twitch Hinata made. Suga also noticed the others watching her closely though they too seemed to be less stressed by her presence.

"I was put in charge of your case yesterday evening. I was wondering if you had any questions about what was happening?" Those empty eyes stared at her. Suga's heart dropped. He wanted Hinata back.

"Well if you think of anything you want to ask please fill free to, okay?" Kotarou shuffled through some paperwork before looking up at Hinata. "The family you were set up with has been informed that they are no longer needed. Someone else has came forward who would like to out right adopt you. Do you understand?"

Suga heart jumped in his chest when Hinata's arm jerked. He stood on his feet hoping that he wouldn't panic. Suga was aware the door had opened and someone had walked in but Suga paid them no mind. Hinata was more important.

The pace of Hinata's heart picked up slowly, the quite beep of the machine getting faster by the second.

Kotarou seemed to pick up on Hinata's distress. "Hey now sweetie, no need to get upset okay? This man is very trustworthy and he would cut off his own limbs before hurting you."

A man? In seconds Suga was outraged. "You're thinking about placing him in a home with only a man? I'm sorry but have you lost your damn mind?!"

"Suga that's enough." Sensei snapped coming up behind him.

"No! Like hell it is. Who is this man? Why the hell do you trust him so much? Did you do a background check because that shit means nothing, because I'm sure Aki's records were spotless and look at what kind of damn monster he was!"

"You are correct Hinata Aki's records were as clean as a new born babies." Suga jerked up his eyes landing on Officer Hadeki's. His was freshly shaven clad in jeans and a orange button down he looked like a completely different man when he wasn't in his uniform. More gentle somehow.

Hadeki walked past the social working nodding his hello before stopping at Hinata's bed side. He took his stiff hand into his large one squeezing slightly.

"How are you doing little man?" He asked looking down into those void eyes. "You know you remind me of someone I use to watch on TV with my little brother. They called him the little giant."

Suga's heart leaped in his chest when a spark of light flared in Hinata's eyes.

"He was a great player that one, he was my brothers idol. He was such a big fan of Volleyball; he'd make me go to all the matches and watch it on TV. He always got so excited to see number ten play."

Slowly ever so slowly Hinata's eyes starting to flare back to life.

"Does... your brother... play?" Hinata whispered staring up at Hadeki.

"No Jun didn't play. He couldn't he was confined to a wheel chair since he was ten." Hinata's eyes changed then, going from a dark empty void to being clouded with sadness.

"You... keep speaking about him in the past tense." Hinata muttered as if afraid to ask.

"Yes, Jun died two years ago. He was a sick kid, never got to do the things others got to. We were so different in age but that boy was my world. My parents were shitty people. They never meant to have Jun so when he got sick they stopped taking care of him. They hated how he was interrupting their lives"

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata asked not understanding.

Hadeki looked over towards the social worker. "I'm glad your finally speaking Hinata." Kotarou smiled.

"Now if you wouldn't mind hearing me out for a moment?"

Hinata hesitated suddenly looking scared again though for once he didn't look towards Suga for advice. Those eyes trailed over towards Hadeki who nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Okay."

Again she smiled brightly. "Now I'm sure you heard me say you had someone who wanted to adopt you correct?"

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Hinata's eyes grow wide with fear. His breathing hitched. "Um... Okay." He hiccuped looking ashamed.

"Good I'm glad." Kotarou smiled then as she stood gesturing towards the cop.

"Hinata meet Hadeki Nanami, He came barreling into the office last night demanding you be released to him and him alone. He even came with his very own lawyer to make sure that happened. Though it really wasn't needed he also threatened bodily harm if anyone refused him."

"Hey! You didn't have to mention that part." Hadeki snapped looking suddenly embarrassed.

Hinata was staring mouthing hanging open eyes wide. His facial expression match that of everyone else's in the room.

"You... want to.. adopt me..?" Hinata asked tears filling his eyes.

Hadeki smiled then, it was bright and highly amused. "Yes, don't sound so shocked. You sound like a bad ass kid. You friends went on and on about you while you had surgery. Who wouldn't want someone like you in their life."

"But... I'm broken." Hinata cried pressing his hands against his face. Suga swallowed leaning forward he cupped the back of Hinata's neck rubbing gently.

"Look at me Hinata." Tear filled eyes peeked from behind those small hands. "You are not broken, you are hurt yes. You were hurt to the point you are afraid, I understand those things. I will not let anything touch you, or hurt you. You don't have to think of me as a father, think of me as a big brother. My home will be your home. You will not have to change schools because I actually live relatively close to Karasuno. You will not have to change anything besides the house you are staying in."

Hinata was sobbing now his body shaking. "Thank you." He cried. "Thank you Mr. Hadeki."

"Whoa little man, no need to be so polite. I'd actually prefer it if you call me Nanami."

Out of no where Hinata was on his knees whining slightly at the movement. Everyone rushed forward trying to stop him. Then he had his arms locked around Hadeki's neck hugging him close.

"Thank you Nanami"


	16. Chapter 16

It has been three weeks since Hinata had moved in with Nanami. The house was constantly bustling with noise and energy. Currently Shoyo was seated at the kitchen table trying to catch up on all the school work he had missed with his hospital stay. Though he kept getting distracted, the sweet coos of a baby kept pulling his eyes away from his paper.

Maya had come for a visit his tiny new born daughter in tow. It wasn't the first time Hinata had seen the baby. Maya had brought her to the hospital several times to meet him. Hinata felt a great comfort when she was present.

"I smell something burning!" Hinata called from the kitchen as he made his way towards the living room were Nanami and Maya sat with little Konami laying out on the sofa between them. Her tiny hands were is the air fingers flexing opened and closed.

"You're letting the meat burn!" Maya snapped and Nanami as shot to his feet running out the back door towards the barbecue pit. Maya jumped to his feet to follow then glanced down at the baby as if momentarily forgetting about her.

Hinata laughed. "I'll watch her, make sure he doesn't ruin the food!"

"Sure think Shoyo my man." Maya yelled as he rushed out of the house as well. Sighing at their antics Hinata made his way around the couch eyes on the tiny girl in laying there blowing spit bubbles. As gently as possible Hinata sat beside her his fingers running over her tiny feet. Though he was still small when Natsu was born he still remembered how little she had been. Though Konami was smaller then Natsu had been.

Hinata had been content with just watching her when she let out a wail. Hinata froze for a moment staring down at those wide honey brown eyes. The she began to cry with great sound her tiny fingers curling with her discomfort. Hinata reacted easily slipping his hand under her head to support her neck while the other slid under her tiny bottom.

Picking her up he laid her against his chest, rearranging himself so he too way laying across the sofa. She hushed in seconds at the bodily contact giving a quite baby sigh. Hinata smiled, she was small and warm. Her tiny heart beat against his chest in a soothing manner. His fingers locked together around her small back as he closed his eyes humming.

He thought back to the first few days he had come to this house. He hadn't been comfortable at all and not due to his pain. He had been scared, scared to death of being in this house with a man. Though some small part of him knew Nanami wouldn't hurt him he had not been confident in that reasoning. For the first night he went unable to sleep, Nanami had moved quietly though the house singing quite poorly for that matter.

After a while of laying in his bed, in his new room Hinata had gotten up to see what he was up to at such a late hour. He had found Nanami in his study leaning over a table fool of little tools and model cars.

Hinata knocked on the door poking his head in. "Nanami..."

The man glanced up his smile kind and his deep blue eyes gentle. "What's up little man? Can't sleep?"

"Um... I don't... I'm sorry but I'm scared." Hinata had been ashamed to admit this. He didn't want to upset the man that had been kind enough to adopt him but he was truly scared. Even though Nanami had spend every day at the hospital with him while his friends returned to school. He had gotten use to the man during his month long hospital stay but being in his house with him, with no nurses and doctors around he didn't feel as safe.

If he was to be attacked now there would be no one to come running if he screamed.

"You don't need to apologize Shoyo. Here come sit with me." Nanami beckoned him to the empty seat at his work station. Hinata had slowly made his way into the room before taking his seat. His eyes traveled around the room, taking in the posters on the wall of classic American cars. The walls were painted a very pale shade of blue.

"When Jun was still alive he didn't get to do a lot of things. He wanted very desperately to something he could be proud of... He was always fond of cars so one day when I was out I saw a model car set and I got it for him. He fell in love, when he wasn't dragging me to volleyball games I could always find him in here building these cars." Nanami smiled fondly over at the shelf that took up all the wall space on the far side of the room.

"He spent hours building all those, and painting them. After sometime passed though his hands no longer worked properly anymore and he was unable to build them. It broke his heart and mine. I hated it, I hated not being able to fix it for him. So I did the only thing I could think off, I did it with him. He would sit with me and instruct me on how it was done and what colors he wanted. Though it wasn't the same as him building them with his own hands he was still happy."

Hinata blinked back tears. He wished he could meet Nanami's little brother. Wanted to hear from his lips about how amazing his older brother was. Hinata knew, some part in his heart knew Jun loved his brother more than anything in the world.

"Anyways, Shoyo what I'm trying to get at is I know you don't know me well enough to not feel scared. I know its frightening to be in an unknown place. You can come to me with any of your fears and I will do for you the same thing I did for Jun. I will be there to help with anything you may need help with."

Hinata smiled brightly then his fear melting away. It was not blind ignorance that was making him trust Nanami. No it was love, he loved this man sitting next to him even though their time together was short he loved this man for his gentle kindness.

Soft baby snores pulled him from his thoughts. Laughing quietly Hinata let sleep pull him under a smile on his face.

* * *

"Is Hinata expecting us?" Noya asked as he quickly walked up beside Suga.

"No Nanami-San called me and said he was having a barbecue today and we should come spend the day with Hinata. He said we could sleep over too if our parents allowed it." Suga was smiling as he headed towards Hadeki's home. It wasn't to far from Suga's to his great pleasure.

"Why are you dragging me along?" Tukishima grumbled somewhere in the back of the group.

"Oh please, pretend all you want but we all know you care about that idiot as much as the rest of us." Kageyama snapped back.

Tukishima grumbled but said nothing farther making Suga chuckle. Though he played the roll of cold hearted he fooled very little of us these days. Suga sped up his pace as Hadeki's house came into view two cars sat outside of it and the deep blue paint of the outside walls of the house looked warm and inviting.

"Daichi get the door." Suga said shifting the cake in his hands that he had brought along.

"Don't we need to knock?" Yamaguchi asked sounding suddenly worried.

Suga hummed. "No Nanami-San said to just come in when we got here." Daichi reached around Suga to open the door. The house was silent besides the sound of something playing on the TV and loud laughing voices from the back. Kicking off his shoes Suga entered heading towards the kitchen. It wasn't his first trip here. Hadeki had allowed him to say over a few times after Hinata was released from the hospital. It was in hopes of allowing Hinata to get comfortable staying here.

Once in the living room though Suga stopped dead in his tracks. Quietly placing the cake on the table in front of the sofa Suga quietly peeked at the two sleeping forms there.

"Hey Asahi, go get Nanami-San quickly." The tall teen quickly shuffled off following the sounds of the voices down the hall.

"What is it?" Daichi asked his voice hushed. Suga smiled pointing down towards the couch. Hinata was laid out his face peaceful a small smile playing on his lips and Konami snuggled tightly on his chest. Suga was content watching them with Hadeki came barreling around the corner his eyes wide with worry Maya hot on his heels.

"What's wrong he asked?" The he calmed greatly when he read the mood in the room. He made his way beside Suga his deep blue eyes shining with describable love as he looked down at Hinata.

"He's a good big brother isn't he." Nanami said glancing up at his partner. Maya nodded his agreement as he pulled out his cell phone.

"It's actually quite hard to get her to sleep." Maya mused as he snapped a few pictures. Several others followed suit whipping out there own phones to take pictures of the two sleeping. Hinata shifted on the couch his amber eyes blinking open slowly.

"You know it's rude to take pictures of others when they sleep." Hinata whined as he nuzzled at the baby's sleeping head with his cheek.

"There was no way I was passing up this opportunity to take pictures of something so adorable." Suga said laughing as Hinata grumbled at him.

"And I need evidence to prove to my wife that you are better with Konami than both of us combined." Maya muttered looking slightly annoyed by this fact. Though Suga was sure it had more to do with the fact that Konami seemed to favor Hinata over anyone else. This wasn't the first time Hinata was able to calm the tiny girl. Even when her mother was around she seemed to faun over Hinata over that of her mother.

"I did this all the time with Natsu." Hinata said smiling sadly then he brighten in an instant when Konami let out a small yawn cooing slightly as she stretched.

"I'll take her for now, she's probably hungry. Go and enjoy your friends." Hinata sat up once the baby was safely removed from his chest.

"Ah, Shoyo I have a gift for you boys if you go out back." Hinata's eyes lite up then like fireworks in the night sky.

"Really?" With that Hinata took off down the hall Noya and Tanaka yelling after him. Suga quickly followed the rest of the team that had been able to come out shuffling along.

"How awesome is this!" Hinata yelled! Suga hurried faster to see what had gotten the decoy so excited. Once out the back door he stopped in his tracks not only was there a volleyball net now filling up the large space that was Nanami's back yard but a few other people where here as well.

"Kenma! Kenma!" Hinata was yelling as he took off towards the tiny setter. Lev and Kuroo greeted everyone with a wave as Bokuto went rushing towards Hinata yelling out.

"What about my greeting!" Bokuto whined. Akasshi stared over at the two boys as Hinata gave Bokuto the attention he wanted. Though it was hard to read Akasshi's face Suga had to guess that he was happy to see Hinata in such high spirits.

"Did Nanami-San call you guess two?" Suga asked as Kuroo stopped beside him. Everyone was quickly making there way towards the Volleyball net now as Hinata screamed about playing a game.

"Yep called me last night asking if any of us wanted to join in. We were having a practice match with Bokuto when he called and they insisted on coming. Well Bokuto insisted I'm pretty sure Akasshi came to keep him out of trouble."

Suga laughed at that. "That's probably highly likely."

"Hinata seems to be doing much better." Kuroo mused watching as the tiny red head shot across the sand that made up the volleyball court to spike the ball over the net. Hinata whined loudly complaining about how hard it was to jump when it was sand on the ground instead of hardwood.

"Yes, Nanami-San is very kind and patient with him. Plus on nights when its to much for Hinata he'll call me to come over. Though it's been two weeks since that was needed." Suga smiled he was glad Hinata's panic attacks were becoming less frequent now.

"I'm glad, Kenma has been very worried. Though we know Hinata is safe with the cop it's still hard to relax sometimes."

"I understand, but I don't have a doubt in the world about Nanami-San. He's a great man and Hinata is very lucky." Suga looked back then staring into those deep blue eyes of Hadeki who was currently standing at our back looking embarrassed.

"For your information I was not eavesdropping!" Nanami snapped. "I came to put more meat on the grill!" A blush on his cheeks the cop hurried about muttering something about how embarrassing kids were these days.

"Come play Kuroo, Suga!" Hinata called out. Suga took off then more than happy to do so. It had been a really long time since he got to play with Hinata. Far to long for Suga's liking.

There was nothing better in the world these days. The sound of Hinata's laughter his eyes once more bright as the blazing sun. Though he still had moments were he was scared he was back to being that bright and cheerful Hinata. Suga didn't know how he bounced back so quickly and he wouldn't question it in the slightest. Suga had a feeling it had to do with how Nanami-San handled Hinata's fear.

He never brushed it aside never tried to side step it. No he took it head on, he never told Hinata his fear was misplaced or irrational. He simply comforted him then did stuff like this. He got his friends together and showed him how much everyone cared about him.

Hinata launched himself around Suga's wasted hugging him close. "You know Senpai, if someone would have told me a few months ago I would be this happy again I wouldn't have believed them."

Suga smiled down. "I'm glad you are happy Hinata."

Hinata stood on his toes now planting a kiss on Suga's cheek before taking off.

"I'm looking forward to the future with you and everyone else!"

Laughing loudly, smiling brightly Hinata launched himself in the air his hand connecting with the ball as it sailed over the net. Everyone cheered loudly.

Suga smiled as he watched.

He was looking forward to the future too. A future filled with the brightest sun possible.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading watch me fall!**

 **This story has came to it's end but there will be a squeal!**

 **So keep a look out for "Lift me up"**

 **:) please drop a review!**


End file.
